How I Met My Soulmate
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A/U-Tris Prior has to stop a wedding from happening.
1. Chapter 1

Tris Prior was about to do something daring, she was going to march into her ex's hotel room and change his mind about marrying someone else. She loved Robert, had always loved Robert and now that he was about to make a huge mistake and marry someone else, she had to stop him. They had broken up years ago, thanks to their lives going into opposite directions and her dad never really liking Robert. Andrew Prior had never thought that Robert was the right man for his daughter. He had told her she needed someone who would stand up to her, and be treated like an equal. Tris had always had such a fire to her, while Robert was way laid back, even if he was older than her, Tris was 25, and Robert was 27.

She quickly exited the elevator and made her way to his hotel room door. It was the night before the wedding, and this was her last chance of stopping it.

"Robert!" Tris said as she knocked on his hotel room. She waited and knocked again, but again no one came to the door, she then tried the door handle. She smiled as it was unlocked and she quickly made her way inside the room.

"Robert?" She called out as she looked around the room, his suit he had worn earlier was lying on the bed, she saw no sign of him. Had he gone out? Right then she heard the sound of running water, she headed to the bathroom. She opened the door slightly, there was so much steam in the bathroom, she could barely see the back of Robert in the bathtub, he was laid back and relaxed.

"Robert" Tris said, "No, don't turn around." She had seen him starting to turn back to look at her. She had to get this out, it was now or never.

"Robert, I had to come and see you tonight. I had to tell you how I feel, how I still feel about you. I love you, Robert," Tris said. "You can't get married tomorrow, if you do you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Please don't marry her. I know you once loved me and I know if you would just give us another chance that we could make it work between us again. Please Robert." Tris walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them, he must have started to work out, cause he felt bigger under her hands.

"Does that feel good?" Tris asked.

"Mmmm," was his only response.

"I love you, so much," Tris said as she kissed him on the back. "Kiss me," She moved her left hand to cup his chin and as she started to turn his head, she closed her eyes and she felt his lips on hers. Instantly she felt a jolt of excitement surge through her, she moaned into the kiss. It had been so long since they had kissed, and already she was on fire for him. She felt consumed by the kiss. Powered by it. Need washed over, as his tongue licked its way into her mouth, her lips opened greedily, as if urging him to go deeper. She heard his responding murmur, as if her eagerness pleased him.

She felt his wet hands go into her hair, holding her head where he wanted it. He continued to kiss her deeply, until she felt his hands move from her hair to her hips as they both stood up, him in the tub and her behind it. Her hands went to his wet chest, and rubbed it, he had definitely been working out as she could feel his muscles of his stomach, and before long she could feel something else pressing up against her. He was so hard against her body, she loved this man so much.

"Don't marry her," Tris whispered against his mouth.

"I can promise you after this kiss, I won't" the male voice replied back to her, causing her to open her eyes. It wasn't Robert's voice. This man was much more...attractive than Robert, much more masculine, much more sexy. She looked into his eyes, and in that instant something changed for her. She remembered something her father had said once, about looking into someone's eyes and knowing you were born to gaze into them forever.

"Who...who are you?" Tris asked as she moved from him.

"The name is Four," Four replied.

"What are you doing in Robert's room?" Tris asked.

"Robert and I went to college together, I flew in tonight for his wedding tomorrow. I came up to see him, we spoke and he offered to let me use the room while he went out to see his fiancee," Four explained.

"Well why did you kiss me?" Tris asked.

"If I recall, you kissed me," Four said.

"You knew I thought you were someone else, you should have made me aware," Tris said.

"But I was thoroughly enjoying our kiss, as you can tell," Four said as his eyes went down to his lower regions, Tris did her best to keep her gaze locked on his face. She had already felt how much he was enjoying their kiss.

"How dare you," Tris said.

"I dare much, after that kiss," Four said as he took one step out of the tub, then the other, walking towards her until her back was pressed against the bathroom door. "And like I said earlier, I promise not to marry the bride tomorrow."

"You're an arrogant ass," Tris said.

"And you're in love with the groom, hmmm what shall we do about that?" Four asked.

"You can forget this happened," Tris said.

"But I feel that after that kiss that I'm going to be haunted by it," Four said as he put his hands on either side of her head against the door.

"Well just forget about me," Tris said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You've thrown a challenge and I plan on fixing it," Four said.

"What challenge?" Tris asked, clearly confused.

"You're in love with another man, I have to fix this," Four said.

"And why do you care?" Tris asked.

"Because I want those lips on mine, I want those hands on my body. I plan on making you fall in love with me," Four said as she opened her mouth to protest but her lips were captured by his in a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this story. Appreciate it so much. And special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Also this is one of my stories I did with another account. I'm changing it just a little bit to fit these two better.)**_

* * *

"I like your mouth," Four said against her mouth. "And the feel of you in my arms."

A riot of exotic sensations traveled through her body like a warm feeling one got after sipping a cup of hot wanted to close her eyes and savor the strange and wonderful pleasure that was overtaking her, but Four's gaze held her captive while his tongue traced the seam of her lips. The warmth that had invaded her body began to turn into sensual shivers that marched up and down her spine like tiny soldiers. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, her lashes lowered, and she leaned into his kiss.

Taking his time, Four molded his lips to hers, teasing each curve of her mouth with deliberate patience, until he felt her mouth soften and her lips part. When they did, he slipped his tongue inside.

Tris stiffened at the unexpected trespass, but she didn't pull away. The intimate exploration of his kiss started her head to swimming and her knees to wobbling. Every nerve of her body hummed, and her hands instinctively found their way up and around Four's neck until she was clinging to him. Before she realized what he was about, Four lifted her off her feet and pressed her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his lips, his hips rocked into her core, Tris gasped as she felt him hard against her, but the sound was muffled by his mouth.

The kiss became more demanding as he put himself more into the cradle of her hips, she could feel the heat of his body, wedged so intimately against her. Four could feel her breasts pressing against his chest. He resented the clothing that kept him from feeling all of her. He kissed her until he had to stop or die from lack of air, then he moved his mouth to her neck and the graceful curve of her throat. When she arched her neck to give him better access, he took it, nibbling at her ear and then her neck, kissing on the soft skin her soft moans turning him on even more. Finally he moved back to her mouth for another breathtaking kiss that left them both shaking.

All sensibility failed Tris as desire took over, returning his kiss, she rode the sensual wave of feeling that had her floating while being held tightly in Four's arms. Never had she imagined that a man's touch would be so debilitating. She couldn't seem to focus on anything in particular yet she was acutely aware of everything around her, the warmth of his hands as his hands held her hips as he continued to rock up into her hips.

Feeling her response, Four continued his sensual game of teasing Tris senseless. When she moaned softly and pushed against him, letting him feel the hard nubs of her breasts, he knew he'd pushed himself close to the breaking point.

Tris had never felt anything like this before, and he was a basic stranger. With that she finally came to her senses, she slowly moved one of her hands down and to his member and he moaned as he felt her touch him.

"Ouch!" Four let out a loud moan as he felt her grab him, really grab him and in a not pleasurable way.

"Let me down, now," Tris said as Four slowly removed his hands from her and lowered her to the floor. She kept one hand on him through the whole process.

"If you wanted to take the lead all you had to do was ask," Four said with a smirk.

"You're way too arrogant," Tris said.

"I prefer confident, or you might call it _cocky,_ " Four said with a small wink as he looked down at her still holding him in her hands.

"You never stop do you?" Tris said.

"Not until you are well pleasured," Four replied back.

"Is that so?" Tris said as she moved close to him, as he was lowering his head to reclaim her mouth, she gaze a good hard squeeze, instantly causing him to fall to the floor, grabbing himself in a groan of pain obviously.

Tris took the opportunity and quickly made her way out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room. She didn't stop running until she was safely back in her own hotel room, she locked the door behind her, thinking he would be after her for doing that to him.

After a few minutes she realized he wasn't, she let out a long breath and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, as she passed the vanity she looked in the mirror, she had to take a double take as she saw the look of a woman who had obviously been kissed, and kissed very good, her lips were swollen from his kisses and the look in her eyes was that of someone who desired someone very much.

"I can't think about this now," Tris said as she thought of the wedding that was happening tomorrow. The man she loved was still going to marry someone else, she still had one last chance to change Robert's mind in the morning, if not that he was going to marry Maya, and break her heart.

Tris quickly took a shower and got into the bed, as she closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep, instead of Robert's soft eyes, in her mind, she saw the passion of blue looking back at her.

Back in his own hotel room, Four was laying on his bed, thinking of the beauty he had kissed this night. Robert's old girlfriend, Tris Prior, had stirred his interest since she had laid her hands on his. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow, and he had an inkling she was not done trying to convince Robert not to marry Maya. He had to chuckle to himself as he thought of how she had managed to escape him this night. Once he had been able to stand, he had pulled on some pants and given chase to her but she was long gone, but he knew he would see her tomorrow, after all she was in the bridal party.

"Until tomorrow, Tris," Four said as he closed his eyes, before he drifted off to sleep, his mind was on the grey-blue eyes that had held his attention since gazing into them.

Tris woke up the next morning, having had her dreams disturbed by a man with blue eyes. She had woken up several times during the night because of him, she had remembered their kisses they had shared the night before. As much as the man infuriated her, she had to give it to him, the man knew how to kiss. She quickly got out of bed, and got dressed, she wasn't due to be in Maya's room for another hour to get ready for the wedding. It would be plenty of time for her to go and find Robert and try to talk him out of marrying Maya.

She called the front desk and asked for Robert's room, after coming up with a story of how the bride had something to give to the groom, the receptionist finally gave her his new room number. She quickly made her way to his floor, and knocked on his door.

"Robert?" Tris called out and after a few more seconds the door opened.

"Tris? What are you doing here?" Robert asked as Tris pushed her way inside the room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Don't marry Maya," Tris said.

"What? Tris, it's my wedding day," Robert said.

"Robert, I love you, please don't break my heart and marry her," Tris said.

"Tris, what we had was over with a long time ago. I'm in love with Maya, and I know this may make you uncomfortable, but it's the new reality," Robert said to her as gently as he could.

"Robert, you don't mean that. I know there is a part of you that still cares about me, admit it," Tris said as her heart was breaking with his words.

"Yes I do love you. But I'm no longer in love with you, I want you to be happy and I know that whoever does manage to steal your heart, is going to be one lucky fellow," Robert said.

Tris had thought that if she told him how she still felt about him, it would change his mind. With that now destroyed, there was only one option left. She quickly reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. As their lips met, she waited for the surge of excitement to flow through her. Instead all she felt was...nothing. No spark, no excitement, nothing. She might as well be kissing her own hand. She pulled back from him in a second, as she let the truth wash over her that the passion they had had once before was now gone.

"Tris," Robert was saying.

"We're over, we're truly over," Tris said more to herself than to him, she then turned and headed for the door, with her hand on the doorknob she quickly opened it, intending to go back to her room.

"Tris, wait," Robert said causing her to pause in the doorway. "I know you thought we were going to work out, but we didn't."

"There's nothing between us now, you're in love with someone else and I-" Tris said as she thought of the kisses from last night, how there had been an instant spark there, how she could not get enough of _his_ kisses.

"You?" Robert asked.

"I felt nothing when we kissed, not like last night," Tris said more to herself than him.

"What happened last night?" Robert asked.

Tris came out of her thoughts as she then looked at Robert, "I have to go," Tris said as she exited the room and closed the door behind her, only to walk right into a man's chest. The man's hands caught her arms, to steady her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" Tris said as she looked up, only to see those blue eyes that had haunted her dreams last night looking down at her with mischief in them. And if that wasn't enough, he was wearing a sly smirk on his face.

"You!" Tris said.

"Me," Four said as Tris made to move around him, but was stopped by him still holding her arms in his hands.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the wedding," Tris said as she wanted to be anywhere else but right here, right now. She feared what he had heard, how long had he been standing there?

"So were you giving the groom to be, one last temptation?" Four asked.

"What went on between Robert and myself is none of your business," Tris said, angry now.

"It's already my business, since you felt something last night, remember?" Four asked, smiling so big now, his knee weakening dimples were showing.

"You would have to hear that, what were you doing in the hallway anyways? You do know stalking is a crime in this country?" Tris asked.

"I'm well aware of the law, since I have lived here for several years now. And as what I was doing in the hallway, I was coming to ask Robert about you," Four said.

"Me? Why me?" Tris asked.

"Because I didn't sleep any last night, as my mind kept replaying our kisses over and over, the way your lips felt under mine. The little moans you would make at the back of your throat, how it felt to be between your thighs, pressing up against you," Four said.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, because it's the last time that will ever happen," Tris said as she managed to jerk away from him and walk around him, heading to the elevator.

"Don't count on it," Four called out as Tris got on the elevator and as the door were closing, she flipped him the bird. She could hear Four's laughter as the elevator started moving. She was fuming by the time she arrived at her hotel room, she flung the door closed behind her rather loudly. She flung herself on the bed .

"Uhhh!" Tris moaned out. Damn, that man! He was so...so...so fucking sexy.

"No!" She said to herself. He was so arrogant, he was rude, he was probably good in bed.

"Damnit!" Tris said, how could she even go there she thought to herself.

"Let me get through this blasted wedding, then I'll never have to see him again," Tris said as she started to grab a few things. Why was the thought of never seeing him again almost painful?

She was so frustrated right now, nothing had gone right since that fateful meeting with the wrong man in the bathroom. How he had kissed her, had made her feel things she didn't think she has ever. How he had turned her on so much. With that last thought she moved one of her hands down her body, slipping a hand inside her pants. She closed her eyes as she touched herself, thinking about Four, how he had turned her on in such a way that no one else before had.

Wait! What was she thinking? She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Stop thinking about him," Tris said to herself, as she freshened herself up and left her room and went to Maya's to start getting her hair and makeup for today. Maya had asked Tris to be in her wedding party since she was Robert's friend, Maya had knew that they had been together. Tris and Robert had kept a friendship the last few years.

An hour later, the bridal party was all set, hair was done, make up was polished. The red dresses were beautiful, especially on Tris. She wanted a drink so bad right now and a long soak in the tub. It was over, what she had shared with Robert was truly over. Tris thought as she stood there waiting for her turn to go down the aisle ahead of Maya. In a few moments it was her turn, she grasped the bouquet of flowers in her hands and started to make her way down the aisle. She saw Robert standing there, and had thought at one time he would be the one waiting on her as she made her way down the aisle to get married.

She kept her composure and as took her spot on the side of the bride, as she and the others in the bridal party waited for Maya to make her appearance, she caught the gaze of those damn blue eyes looking at her. He even winked at her! Tris just rolled her eyes at him as he continued to look at her. Ten minutes into the ceremony, the preacher was asking if anyone had just cause why those two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace. Tris felt his gaze on her and cut her eyes to look at him, he had that damn smirk on his face again!

"I pronounce that they are husband and wife, Robert you may kiss your bride," the preacher was saying as Robert did just that. Moments later the bridal party and the groomsmen made their way to have pictures made, as the photographer stood there, Four behind him with a smile on his face, Tris kept thinking how it was almost over.

Minutes later, everyone headed to the ballroom for their dinner and some dancing for the evening. Tris snuck away to gather her thoughts on one of the balconies that overlooked the city. She heard the doors behind her open and footsteps approaching her.

"Please, I'd rather be alone," Tris said.

"Now what would my mother say about leaving a beautiful woman out here all alone?" Four asked as Tris turned to see him.

"You again!" Tris said as she let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"Here, put this on" Four said as he put his jacket on her bare shoulders.

"I didn't ask for your jacket," Tris said.

"Regardless you shall have it, I can't have you catching a cold now can I?" Four asked.

"Oh I'm sure your heart would cease to beat," Tris said.

"You never know," Four said as he moved even closer to her. "I have to tell you, that you were stunning today, even more so than the bride."

"I can hear the sarcasm in your voice," Tris said.

"I'm not allowed to tell the most beautiful woman here tonight that she took my breath away when she walked down the aisle? Though I have to admit, I'm just very fortunate that you were not the bride," Four said with a smirk on his face.

"And why is that?" Tris asked. Why was her heart seeming to be skipping a beat right now?

"Because, divorce take way too long. And then all the court costs and proceedings," Four answered.

"What are you talking about?" Tris asked.

"Well I couldn't have you married to another man now could I?" Four asked. "We would have had to get you a divorce as quickly as possible."

"You're out of your mind," Tris said with a laugh.

"And you're enjoying my company, otherwise you would have already left me," Four said.

"I was here first, it's you who should leave," Tris said.

"I could never leave a beautiful woman like you alone," Four said, placing his hands on her forearms.

"Fine, then I'll do it for you," Tris said as she took off his jacket and threw it at him, then marched around him and headed back inside the ballroom. Once inside she saw people were dancing and as she started to make her way to her table by walking around the outskirts of the ballroom, when suddenly she was jerked by an older man.

"Why hello there," David Daniels, Maya's father said. The man was a creep, and to make matters worse, he was obviously intoxicated.

"Let go of me," Tris said, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Now, don't be like that," David said as his hands started to make their way down towards her bottom, she started to squirm away from him.

"I do believe the lady said to let go of her," Four said as he shoved David away from her.

"Eaton, you should know your place and not interfere," David said.

"As someone with your advance age, you should know when a lady doesn't want your company," Four said as David looked at him, then at Tris.

"I'll see you around my dear," David said as he walked away from them.

Four waited until David was gone before taking a few steps towards Tris. "Are you alright?"

"I had the situation under control," Tris said.

"A simple thank you would suffice," Four said.

"Don't you have anyone else you can bother besides me?" Tris asked.

"No, not really," Four said as Tris started to walk around him, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Look, I just want to be left alone. So why don't you do the world a favor and-" Tris was saying but was stopped suddenly by his lips on hers. It was a quick, but gentle kiss. One that left her completely mind blown in such a short time.

"Why did you do that?" Tris asked as he moved his lips from hers. She licked her lips with her tongue, getting another taste of him.

"Dance with me," Four said as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. The music was slow tempo and Four gathered her close to him. She could feel the beat of his heart thudding rhythmically against her chest. His scent had become familiar. At some point, she'd started associating it with excitement and fearless, dauntless as some would call it, and she certainly felt that way now.

The fabric of the lacy dress whispered against her legs. It clung to her breasts, nipped in at the waist, then flowed gently to mid thigh. He was very handsome, not that she would tell him, in a dark blue suit, that went with his blue eyes. He was obviously a man that got what he wanted, and Tris was not stupid, she knew he wanted her. She also strongly suspected that he would be good in bed.

"You're so quiet, for a change," he murmured into her ear, his breath tickling her skin in a way that made her long for his lips to brush up against hers again. She itched for it. She ached for it.

"Just thinking," Tris said, splaying her hand over the taut muscles of his back.

"About?" Four asked softly, as his his hands tightened around her waist.

Tris tipped her head to look at him. "Tomorrow."

He paused. "Really? I'm thinking about right now. Because right now, I have a beautiful woman in my arms. One who holds my attention and one I'm interested in knowing more about."

Tris felt one of his hands slid up her rib cage, brushing purposefully against the side of her breast. Her heart thudded in response to his caress. Her skin prickled with anticipation. And her body convulsed with longing. What was it about this man that affected her so much?

"And what do you want to know about me?" Tris asked. She knew she was flirting with him, but couldn't seem to stop herself from doing so.

"Oh little things, like your favorite restaurant, your favorite past time, your phone number and what you'll look like on our wedding day," Four said confidently. "And if you'll give me a son or daughter first."

"You don't want to know much do you?" Tris asked as just then there was an announcement for all the single men in the room to gather together for the tossing of the garter belt, and then there would be the tossing of the bouquet for all the single ladies in the room. Tris was tugged by some of the other single ladies as Four made his way to the group of other men.

"One, two, three!" Robert said as he tossed the garter belt, some of the men scrambled for it, but it was Four who managed to catch it.

"And now for the lucky lady," Maya said as she winked at Tris, who tried to move away from the other group but in doing so, she singled herself out and was the only one standing there when the bouquet was tossed her way. She reacted normally, not wanting it to hit the ground, and applause and laughter sounded as she stood there with the bouquet. Her catching it was not lost on Four who smiled as he made his way over to her.

"Well, I guess this means you're mine," Four said as he looked at the bouquet and then at her.

Tris, not one to back down, looked up at his face, touched the garter and said. "You're wrong, this means you're mine." And with that she reached up with one hand and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing his face down to her level and more importantly, his lips.

His mouth was silky soft, warm and mobile, with just the right combination of moisture and pressure. She leaned in, bringing her breasts flush against him. She knew in the back of her mind, that they were not alone, that they were in the middle of a ballroom. In Robert's wedding party. And with those last thoughts, she pulled back to look at him.

Four rested his forehead against hers as he tried to control his breathing. "A little too public here."

Tris was about to say something, when she caught out of the corner of her eye, Robert looking at her, at her and Four with a look of shock on his face. She did the only thing she could do at the moment, she quickly made an exit as she heard Four coming after her. She quickly made her way to the elevator and was pressing the buttons frantically, finally the doors were closing and she let out a breath just then.

"Not so fast," Four said as Tris looked to see his hands in the doors, pressing them open. He made his way onto the elevator with her.

"We're not done for the evening," Four said as the elevator doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this story. And thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Things will continue to heat up between Four and Tris. And yes there will be drama later on, but I'll make up for it. I promise.)**_

* * *

"Was my bird earlier not enough of a sign for you?" Tris asked.

"I have to admit, I do like your spunk," Four admitted as he walked to her, she stood her ground against him.

"What do you want?" Tris asked.

"I have to wonder why you're still single," Four said.

"I've dated, just had too many disastrous dates set up by friends," Tris said.

"Plus you were in love with another man at the time," Four said.

"That's none of your business," Tris said.

"You could have any man you wanted," he said, his voice rough.

Tris looked at him, her eyes unveiled for a moment, the heat in their dark depths calling out to him, making his body ache for her. Making him ache for her in more than just physical ways. "I haven't really wanted anyone."

"You want me," Four said, not seeing any point in skirting the issue.

"I...sometimes I think I so," she said, her voice a whisper. She looked away from him then. It was strange, seeing her so unsure, seeing her vulnerable. He wanted her to be bold, to show confidence, to give him some kind of sign that she was open to a relationship between them.

All that hardened attitude she had towards him turned soft at times. It made him want to comfort her. To just hold her against him until the tension left her body and she softened against him, softened for him.

"Don't let your fears over rule you," Four said as he hit the stop button on the elevator panel, causing the elevator to stop moving.

He sucked in a breath, cosigning the consequences of his actions to hell, and leaned in, grabbing the sides of her face and crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. This kiss was more insistently this time, his hands skimming the dip of her waist through her dress, the curve of her hip. When he slid his hands around to her backside and slipped his hands under the end of her dress, pulling it up slowly. He cupped her panty clad butt in his hands, moving one hand to the front of her, sliding inside the front. He let his finger roam, cupping her, he pressed his index finger against her core, finding her little nub rubbing it slightly. He heard her suck in a shocked breath, parting her lips, giving him the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.

She brought her hands up to his arms and gripped his biceps through his jacket, clinging to him. She moaned softly as he abandoned her mouth, pressing kisses to the soft, tender columb of her throat. Kissing the pulse that fluttered at the base of her neck. His finger was causing her to come apart in his arms, she felt like she was truly alive for the first time.

He captured her mouth again, moving both of his hands to her backside and bringing her so that she was resting partly on top of him. Her thigh was pressed against his erection, the slight pressure pleasure and torture at the same time.

He pulled away from her suddenly, his breathing harsh, his chest rising and falling. When he withdrew completely and stepped away from her she was afraid she might melt to the floor without his arms to support her.

She put a hand on her lips, feeling how hot and swollen they were. "I think you want me too."

He took hold of her wrist and pressed her hand against his chest, against his raging heartbeat. "Does this feel like I want you?"

"Yes," she whispered. She looked down and saw, very clearly, the outline of his rigid erection pressing against his pants. She swallowed. She slid her hand down his chest, moved her palm to cover the hard ridge of his arousal. He let his head fall back, his breath hissing between his teeth. "So does this," she said.

"Careful, or we'll be here all night," Four groaned.

"What's wrong with that?" Tris asked boldly.

"Because I don't want our first time in an elevator," Four said. "I want to see you lying on a soft bed under me. I want to be able to see you. I've fantasized about how you might look naked. I want to feel every inch of you, as you feel me."

Heat flooded her cheeks and she knew she was blushing like a virgin.

"Does that bother you?" Four asked, his brows drawn together, his expression tight.

"I...I've just never had anyone say things like that to me before," Tris said.

"Does it turn you on?" Four asked as he leaned in and kissed the side of her neck, holding her head where he wanted it. He moved his other hand back under her dress, as soon as he touched her, she jerked her hips against his hand.

"Do I turn you on?" Four asked.

"Yes. Talk to me more," Tris whispered.

"I want to have you beneath me, your legs wrapped around my hips," Four whispered into her ear as he continued to touch her. Her hips continued to move against his hand, she closed her eyes as he was touching her.

"I want to feel you, feel how you grip me around you," Four said. "I want to make love to you like no other man has before, make you feel every emotion as we make love to one another."

"Yes," Tris moaned as he put his thumb on her clit and press down, hard. She dug her nails into his jacket, gripping him hard as she moved her legs further apart to give him better access to her.

"I want to have you beneath me, on top of me riding me as hard as you want to," Four said as he licked her neck, her ear. "Is that what you want?"

"Mmm," Tris answered as he continued to touch her, bringing her closer to the edge.

"I'll start off slow, savoring the feel of you around me. Letting you get used to the feel of me buried deep inside of you, then as I know that you're used to the feel of me, I'll start going faster, deeper," Four said as he removed his hand and lifted her more against him.

Tris kept one arm wrapped around his neck as he pressed up against her center, when he felt her responding to him, he started to thrust up against her. She started to ride him, through their clothes.

"Have you had any fantasy about me since we met?" Four asked against her lips, all she could do was shake her head.

"Tell me," Four said.

"I..." Tris whimpered out as she sought release. "I dreamed of you, of us, in a bed together."

"Making love?" Four asked as he kissed the sides of her face.

"Yes...this is crazy...I just met you." Tris gasped as he licked her neck and she came undone in his arms, her cry of pleasure like the sweetest sound he had ever heard. Four watched her face, saw the aftershocks cover her face, he simply held her, reveling in the warm buzzing glow of satisfaction, he was guilty smug because he had given her this moment. Reality was going to hit her like a freight train, he knew. He inhaled the scent of her hair, stroked his hand over her lips as she relaxed in his arms. Her breathing gradually relaxed, and he kissed her lips gently.

"I'm going to remember this moment forever," Four said as Tris opened her eyes to look at him. He could see her walls coming back up, realizing what she had let happen.

"Oh god," Tris said and was about to say more when the elevator, much to their not being aware had started moving again and the doors opened. As Four and Tris turned to the doors, they Maya and Robert standing there. Robert stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, Tris, I must say, you looked well pleased," Maya said with a smile on her face.

Tris moved from Four and made a beeline out of the elevator and kept running till she found another set of elevators and quickly made her way to her hotel room. She had heard Four calling her name from behind. But she had to get away, she was too overwhelmed about what had just happened between her and Four.

Four once he had lost her, made his way back to his own room. He went inside and took off his jacket, tossing it on the back of a chair. He was still aroused and quite frustrated. Talk about rotting timing, but he also knew that it would have taken a lot of talking to convince Tris to keep this going between them. He might have brought her pleasure tonight, but there was going to take more to get her to admit that she was slowly beginning to feel something for him, besides obvious attraction to him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and rubbed his eyes lightly. He laid back on the bed, hearing the sound of knocking he went to the door. He opened the door to find Robert standing there.

"I won't pretend to not know why you're here," Four said.

"Good," Robert said as he marched into the room.

"Shouldn't you be with your new wife now?" Four asked as the two men faced off.

"I'm leaving in just a second, but tell me what is going on between you and Tris," Robert said.

"What is going on between the two of us, is between the two of us," Four said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, when you asked earlier about Tris, I had no idea it was like this between you. What I had with Tris was over awhile back-" Robert said as Four cut him off.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Four said as he went to the door and opened it, signaling to Robert their conversation was over.

Robert walked to the door and turned to Four. "You know she still believes she's in love with me."

Four stared at him, then a small smile crept up onto his face before he responded, "For now. That too will change."

"And you think you're the one to change her mind?" Robert asked.

"Something like that," Four said.

"Good luck then," Robert said as he left the room. Four closed the door and went to the hotel room windows to look out into the city. He had made strides tonight with Tris, but the woman was strong willed. She was fighting their obvious attraction to one another, and where there was attraction, a fire would start to build. A fire that would eventually turn into feelings.

He then made his way to the bathroom, removing his clothes as he did so, he stepped into the shower and stood there for several moments, letting the water cascade down him. He was still aroused by his earlier encounter with Tris, and since his body was still crying out for release he had only one option, he put his hand around himself and closed his eyes as he thought of Tris...


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, follow, favorite and especially the reviews. And to Lynn for beta reading this. So here is another chapter, hope you enjoy! I also have another fic called Permanent Lock if you would be interested.)**_

* * *

The next morning, Four woke up at six and quickly showered and got dressed. He called the front desk and got Tris' room number, after telling the lady it was a family emergency. The emergency was the lady he hoped would be a part of his family one day, would be leaving today and he wanted to see her before she could. He went to her room and knocked on the door, hoping he wouldn't wake her up too early

The door opened and it revealed a newly awoken Tris standing there in her robe, he would love to see what was under the robe. Gods, she was breathtaking early in the morning, her hair slightly messy, and her beautiful face which still had traces of sleep on it. It made him ache to be able to wake up beside her in the morning, after a good bit of snuggling of course.

"Good morning, beautiful," Four said after he finally found his words.

"I should have known. What are you doing here?" Tris asked.

"I brought breakfast," Four said as he held a bag and proceeded to walk into her room.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come in," Tris said as she shut the door behind her.

"You did with those eyes of yours," Four said as he sat down on her bed, where she had obviously been laying not too long ago. He saw a piece of lace laying on the side of the bed, and picked it up, it was her lace black bra.

"Do you mind?" Tris asked as she snapped it away from him.

"It suits you," Four said.

"You mentioned breakfast," Tris said.

"Fresh baked croissants from the deli," Four said as he handed her the bag, she grabbed it and sat down on the table and proceeded to take a bite, closing her eyes and moaning as the fresh buttery delicacy meshed with her taste buds. The little moan, making Four feel things.

"Does it satisfy your desire?" Four asked causing Tris to look at him, he smirked at her little outrage look. "The croissant."

"It's very good, thank you," Tris said.

"I'll take care of the other desire at another time," Four said as Tris looked at him sharply.

"You're not a gentleman," Tris said.

"I never claimed to be," Four said. "Why don't you come join me on the bed, so I can snuggle with you for awhile?"

"I'm not interested," Tris said.

"Really? After our time in the elevator you could have fooled me," Four said.

"Why do they call you Four?" Tris asked as she finished her pastry.

Four smiled at her interest in him. "Back in high school, a friend dared me to prank our teacher, well I did one better. I pranked four of them, I had their cars parked on the roof of the school."

"I thought it might be a nickname from some former girlfriend," Tris fired at him as she stood up.

Humor left Four's eyes as he got up from the bed, and walked over to her. His gaze locked with hers the whole time, he placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned down and started talking close to her ear, "You should know more than others, that's not true with how you grinded on me last night." His breath touched her skin, sending shivers throughout her.

"Thanks for the breakfast but you can leave now," Tris said as she moved from the wall and walked over to the bed.

"After all I did for you last night, you want to kick me out now?" Four asked as he walked over to where she was.

"What did you do for me last night exactly?" Tris asked as she turned to look at him.

"I gave you a wonderful orgasm last night, if the fingernail wounds in my arms are any indication," Four said, loving the little blush on her cheeks because of his words.

"So am I supposed to thank you?" Tris asked.

"No, I just want you to admit you're beginning to feel something for me," Four said.

"It's attraction, plain and simple. You know you're a handsome man, most women would be attracted to you," Tris said.

"I'm only interested in one particular lady being interested in me," Four said.

"I don't know you," Tris said.

"Then get to know me, and let me get to know you. Come back to New York with me," Four said.

"No. It's time to get back to the real world," Tris said.

"With your job back in Los Angeles?" Four asked.

"You know what I do?" Tris asked.

"Yes, I know you're a fashion designer," Four said. "And just so you know I'm a CEO of my finance company. I also know you're a very talented designer."

"And who told you that?" Tris asked.

"Our mutual friend," Four said.

"You talked to Robert about me?" Tris asked.

"I did, he also told me how things were over for you for awhile and that he wanted me to be careful with you," Four said.

"He always did try to look out for me," Tris said as she slightly closed her eyes.

"Now you have someone else to be there for you," Four said as he laid back down on her bed.

"You?" Tris asked.

"I would love the job," Four said.

"I have my career to focus on, I don't have time to be distracted," Tris said.

"That's why you need to get to know me. I'll distract you in all the right ways," Four said.

"I'm tired and I need to get ready to head back home," Tris said as she put a hand out to pull Four off the bed. He smiled as he put his hand in hers and as she started to pull, he instead pulled her down on top of him on the bed.

"Much better," Four said.

"You're low for this stunt," Tris said.

"I couldn't help myself around you," Four said as he put his hands on the small of her back, pressing her down on his growing erection. Four's gaze was focused on her lips as he moved his head and kissed her lips. He took them in a slow, sensual tasting designed to entice. A soft sigh left her lips as she moved into the kiss, her hands fluttering to his shoulders. The dominant male in him liked her acquiescence. He tugged at her luscious lower lip, sucked it inside of his mouth and savored it. She tasted of innocence and sensuality all at the same time.

He waited, nibbling and tugging on her lip until her response demanded more. She angled her mouth, sought deeper contact and he gave it to her with a rush of satisfaction, slanting his mouth across hers in a kiss that didn't tease, but delivered. He didn't stop until he'd explored every inch of her mouth, drew her out of her inexperienced hesitation until their mouth were sliding hotly against one another.

One hand slipped to the nape of her neck, holding her still as he rocked his parted mouth over her to request entry. Her lips parted. She tasted of fruit and wild roses. He slid his tongue into her warmth to savor her more. Her response was tentative at first, then bolder, meeting the long, lazy stroke of his. When she'd mastered that, he probed deeper, tangling his tongue with hers in the most intimate of his kisses. Her quick intake of breath hardened every muscle of his body.

"Open your heart to me," Four whispered against her mouth.

She gripped his shoulders as he slid one hand between them and rubbed his thumb against her center. Back and forth in a path of fire that her moaning into his mouth.

"I dream about you, I have since we met," Four said into that moan,

"I need to leave," Tris said as she tried to remove herself from his body, she moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Running again? What are you afraid of?" Four asked.

"Afraid? I'm not afraid of anything," Tris said as Four just raised his eyebrows at her.

"I have to get back to work," Tris said.

"You want me to chase you. Alright, I can do that," Four said.

"I didn't ask you to chase me," Tris said. His eyes raked her form, she looked down at herself and saw that her robe had shifted and the tips of her breasts were bare to his gaze. She quickly closed her robe back from his gaze.

"You need to leave," Tris said as she moved from the bed and went to the door and opened it for him to leave.

Four smiled as he removed himself from the bed and moved to stand in front of her at the door's entrance. He smirked down at her and leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth, before moving his mouth to her lips to whisper, "And just for the record, I love the fact that you sleep naked. It will come in very handy in our future." And with that he turned and left her room, she quickly shut the door and got her things together to leave the hotel room. Twenty minutes she was in a taxi and headed to the airport. Leaving behind Four Eaton, or so she thought.

A few days later at her office in Los Angeles she received the first of many bouquets of flowers, on the first day it was Lilacs with a note that read for her youth and innocence. The second day it was a bouquet of Purple Iris, for her courage and hope, and admiration of her. The next day was a bouquet of Gardenias which represented his sincerity in his pursuit of her. The fourth day it was a bouquet of Jasmine, which represented her sensuality and the attachment he hoped they would share. By Friday Tris wondered what the flowers would be, she was not surprised to find a breathtaking bouquet of roses, it represented Love and Romance. He said in a note that he was smitten with her and hoped she would soon be with him.

By two that afternoon, Tris had been thinking about Four non stop, she had found herself thinking about every moment they had shared, every moment. She looked up when she heard her door open and in walked the object of her thoughts.

"How...what are you doing here?" Tris asked as Four walked right up to her and took her face in his hands, dropped his head, covering her lips and kissed her deeply. His hands went to her waist, and she brought her arms up around him, standing up with him. He drew her closer, molding her to him with pressure in the small of her back.

The insistent pressure of his lips parted hers, and the tip of his tongue flicked the softness of her inner lip making her squirm. The urgent press of her hips against his made his blood roar in his ears and he nipped at her mouth, small bites that made her shudder with pleasure. God, she was so responsive to him. Her body trembled against him, and he slid his hand from the small of her spine down, lower, over the pert curve of her backside, which made her gasp, her nipples hardening, pebbling against his chest through the thin silk of her blouse.

Blood coursed through him.

Desire pounded through his veins.

She was deliciously smooth, deliciously curved and he wanted more of her, all of her. Her thoughts, her desires, her heart.

He wanted to lock the door behind him and pick her up on her desk and...

Reality returned. They were in her office. This was not the place to make love to her, maybe one day, but not their first time. Their first time he wanted to take his time with her, with no pressure of someone interrupting them.

"I missed you," Four said against her mouth as he pulled back just a bit.

"I can tell, but please don't send anymore flowers," Tris said.

"I had to send them, since I couldn't be here with you in person. I can't have you forgetting about me now can I?" Four said.

"I don't see that happening," Tris admitted. Four smiled at her admittance.

"Let's get out of here, show me your city," Four said.

"You've never been to Los Angeles before?" Tris asked.

"Not with you," Four said.

"I've got work to do," Tris said.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite," Four said with a smile, "not unless you want me to."

"If I say no, you're just going to stay around here anyway, give me ten minutes," Tris said.

"Excellent, I've got a few calls to make while you finish. I'll be in the lobby waiting." Four said as he lowered his head, and brushed her lips with his again, wetting her lips with a flick of his tongue. "See you very soon." And with that Four left her office, Tris basically fell into her chair, she was that weak from his kisses.

"What am I getting myself into?" Tris asked herself as she started to finish her work for the day, so she could take Four out into Los Angeles.


	5. Chapter 5

**( _A/N-Special t_** _ **hanks to all for the reviews, messages and favorites, and follows. Also thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!)**_

* * *

Tris met Four in the lobby and she led him to a great deli down the street.

"So tell me about you, Tris," Four said as they sat and ordered.

"What do you want to know?" Tris asked.

"What's the last movie you saw?" Four asked.

"The Nun," Tris said as their food arrived.

"Oh? So you like scary movies?" Four asked.

"Maybe," Tris said as they started to eat their sandwiches. "My best friend Christina, drug me to it."

"So can I talk you into a date at the movies with me?" Four asked.

"What's in it for me?" Tris asked, deciding to give it a go and flirt with him.

"Well you get free popcorn, drinks, movie, and a very handsome and smitten date for the evening," Four said.

"Hmmm," Tris said as she stole a few of his chips from him.

"Is that a yes?" Tris asked, glad to see she was letting down her guard with him finally, he had already established an attraction with her. He was now building the foundation of their relationship he hoped to see continue.

"On one condition," Tris said.

"Name it," Four said, smiling so that his dimples were showing.

"I get extra butter and gummy bears," Tris said.

"You have a date then," Four said. "Will tonight work for you?"

"You don't believe in letting the grass grow under your feet do you?" Tris asked.

"In the corporate world, you can't, when I see something I want I go after it," Four said.

"And what do you want?" Tris asked.

"Come here," Four said as he motioned for her to move closer to him, when her head was closer to him, he moved his head to whisper in her ear. "Your heart." He then kissed her on the side of the face.

"What if my heart is not up for negotiations?" Tris asked.

"Well, I'm known for my skills in the boardroom, and nothing is never not on the table," Four said.

"Time will tell about that," Tris said.

"So what time am I picking you up?" Four asked.

"I'll meet you the Regal Cinemas at seven, do you know where that is?"

"How about one better, I'll pick you up at six-thirty and we'll go together," Four offered. He could see the hesitation on her face. "I'll get you home safely, I promise."

"Okay," Tris said.

"I'll need your address," Four said.

"Right," Tris said as she gave him her address.

"And I would like your phone number as well, anyone who is going to get extra butter popcorn shouldn't have any problem giving me their number," Four said. Tris smiled as she then gave him her number, he did the same to her.

"Let me pay our bill, and I'll walk you back to your building," Four said as he left the table, but not before reaching and kissing her hand as he did so. Tris sat at the table, thinking how things had changed between them. He was still irritating at times, but he was also very interesting, and could keep up with her sense of humor, and even her sarcastic side. Plus he was sexy as well, and knew how to please her obviously. But was she ready to let go of the past and try to build something with him?

"I'm ready, are you?" Four asked from behind her.

"Huh? What?" Tris asked.

"I'm ready to leave, are you?" Four asked again, seeing something going on in that mind of hers. He had to wonder what she had really been startled about.

"Yes, and thank you for lunch," Tris said. "And the flowers as well."

"Both are my pleasure, especially if they made you smile that elusive but satisying smile," Four said as he took her hand in his and together they walked back to her office parking lot, once she arrived at her car, she turned back to him.

"Okay, I can take it from here," Tris said.

"Be careful going home," Four said.

"I will be, don't worry," Tris said.

"I can't help it, there's precious cargo going to be in this car," Four said. His words causing a surge of emotions to course through her.

"I'll see you in a few hours," Tris said.

"That you will my sweet," Four said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, once, twice, three times. Each kiss was just as spellbound as the one before.

"Until later," Tris said as she got into her car, and buckled up. She started the car and drove off slowly, waving at him as she passed him. Four watched her go before going to where his own car was, he had a driver driving him throughout the city. He instructed his driver to take him back to his hotel where he could change before his date with Tris later. He also made one last stop before arriving at his hotel.

Hours later he arrived at Tris' address, he had changed into some relaxed jeans, and a dark blue shirt. He had been counting down the hours until he could see her again. He was quite pleased with the progress he was making with her.

He rung her doorbell to her apartment and a few seconds later she opened the door. He let his eyes take her all in. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a pink and black glitter shirt, and black pumps. Her hair was down and had loose curls in it, she looked stunning.

"Beautiful," Four said.

"Thanks, you clean up nicely yourself," Tris said as she made to close the door.

"Here, in celebration of our first date," Four said as he pulled out a small box.

"Four, you didn't have to get me anything," Tris said as she took it and started to open it.

"I didn't want you to forget our first date," Four said.

"I doubt I could forget anything about you," Tris said as she opened it up and started to laugh.

"A rubber duck?" Tris said as she held the small charm of a rubber duck.

"From our first meeting, me in the bathtub," Four said as he took the charm and put it on her charm bracelet on her left wrist.

"That was one way to meet someone," Tris said.

"I agree, I don't think anything could top that," Four said. "Well one thing will." Four said suggestively.

"Shall we go?" Tris asked as he escorted her to his waiting car, where they were driven to the cinema. Four was good on all his promises for all her snacks she wanted, after an hour and a half of watching the latest chick flix, they finally let the movies and Four suggested going to a restaurant to have a late dinner.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Tris asked, knowing it couldn't be his type.

"I enjoyed your company more," Four said as they sat down to eat at the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, I should have picked something else. Next time-" Tris stopped as she saw his smirk appear on his face.

"Next time. Why Miss Prior are you asking me out?" Four asked.

"We'll see," Tris said.

"Why the doubt? You know we'd be perfect together," Four said.

"You're so sure of yourself." Tris said.

"I'm sure of us." Four said.

"You still don't know me and I still don't know you." Tris reminded him.

"But this is a start. And just like an ember," Four said as he took her left hand in his, he brought her hand to his mouth and turned it and blew on her wrist, "in order to become a raging fire, it just needs to build. Like other things as well."

Tris could feel her cheeks burning at his reminder of how they had acted at Robert's wedding. "Now I know what you do for work, I know you like the flowers I sent you. I know you enjoy movies, and you have a sweet tooth. I know you like men with blue eyes who know how to make you blush in an elevator."

Tris couldn't make the blush go away. Everything he had said so far was correct.

"And what do you know about me?" Four asked, as he put her hand down on the table, but continued to hold it under his own. He just looked at her and let a lazy smile be on his face as he did so.

"Well I know how you are in the corporate world, and you're quickly starting to steal my-" Tris stopped talking and looked away from his intense gaze.

Four smiled as he realized what she had been about to say. He was stealing her heart, just a little bit at a time. He knew she was scared, no not scared, hesitant to fall for someone again. She knew she had been hurt and even to this day a part of her was still hurting over loosing Robert. He could tell that Robert wasn't the man for a woman like Tris, Robert was someone who would be walked all over by someone like Tris. Instead she needed someone, well someone like himself. But he wanted to reassure her she would have no worries about loosing him. He wasn't going anywhere. He moved his thumb over the top of her hand as he started to talk.

"I'm not going away, you can trust me. I've been captivated since the moment I heard your voice in that bathroom, and I promise you if you should give me your heart, I will make sure nothing happens to it," Four said. "And for the record, you're quickly stealing mine as well."

Tris smiled at his words. She was worried that things were moving too fast with him, what if this was just a rebound over Robert. Even if it had been awhile since things ended with him, was she ready to start something again with another man? With Four?

They finished their dinner, relatively in silence. Tris caught Four looking at her several times while they ate. After dinner he had his driver drive them back to her home, Four escorted her to her apartment and they stood by her front door.

"Thank you, I had a good time tonight," Tris said.

"I did too," Four said.

"So I'll see you," Tris said.

"Would it be too much to ask for a cup of coffee?" Four asked. He didn't want their night to end, not yet. While he wasn't expecting them to become intimate, he still wanted more time alone with her.

"Sure," Tris said after a few seconds. She was so weak around him, but she had to stand firm. She opened the door, the apartment was in semi-darkness and after closing it, she turned to look at Four who was moving fast and kissing her lips good and hard.

"I've been wanting these lips for too long tonight," Four whispered against her mouth. The force of his kiss, was making her take a few steps backwards, she knew her couch was right there so she backed towards it. His hands were around her waist as he continued to kiss her. She was moaning into his mouth. As she started to lower to the couch, he gripped her easing her down. She thought to herself, that a little make out on the couch wasn't such a bad idea. As she was almost touching the couch, she felt the shock of someone behind her back.

"What the?" A male voice said rather loudly as Tris was pulled up by Four and put behind him.

"Stay behind me, Tris," Four said as he looked for the man in the semi-darkness, seeing his form in the moonlight, Four quickly decked him.

"Ow! What the hell?" The man asked again.

Tris upon hearing the voice, went and turned on the lights, once her eyes became used to the sudden light, she quickly called out.

"Four stop!" Tris yelled.

"Tris, who the hell is this?" The man asked.

"The name is Four, now who the hell are you and what are you doing in my lady's apartment?" Four asked, eyeing the man who looked like he had just been asleep on her couch.

"Al! What are you doing here? You're were not supposed to be here for another month?" Tris asked...


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this story. Can't thank you guys enough. And to Lynn for beta reading this for me. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I plan on updating one more time today. Hopefully this and my other FourTris story.)**_

* * *

"Fine way to welcome me to your home," Al said as he rubbed his aching jaw.

"Fine way to let me know you were coming here early," Tris said.

"Tris, who is this?" Four asked.

"He's an old friend," Al said.

"Al Madsen," Al said as he extended his hand to Four.

"Four Eaton," Four said as he shook the man's hand.

"Your name is Four?" Al asked.

"Correct," Four said.

"Not exactly the way to meet someone with your fist to their face," Al said.

"Then don't be in a dark room with my lady, and surprise us and expect me to not make sure she is safe first," Four said.

"With the way you hit, I have no fear of her safety," Al said as he rubbed his jaw.

"Let me get some ice," Tris said as she left the two men standing there in the living room.

"So you're her...?" Al asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Man in her life, the only man," Four answered firmly.

"Relax friend, I have no interest in going after your territory," Al said as the two men continued to have a stare down.

"Here, put this on your jaw," Tris said as she handed a ice pack to Al. Then she turned to Four, "And this on your hand." Handing him one as well, before turning back to Al.

"So why are you here so early?" Tris asked.

"What else?" Al asked as Tris rolled her eyes.

"A woman? Molly?" Tris asked.

"Heard she was back in town, figured I would speak with her," Al said.

"Good luck with that," Tris said as she turned to Four who was looking at her.

"Why don't you come with me and let me look at your hand a little closer, make sure everything is alright?" Tris said as she took Four by the hand and led her towards her bathroom, which was through her bedroom.

"I can't believe you hit Al," Tris said as she opened her medicine cabinet and removed some neosporin and alcohol to clean his little wound on his knuckles.

"I was making sure he wasn't going to hurt you, I would stop anyone from doing so," Al promised her as she made him lean back on her vanity as she doctored his knuckles.

"So what is Al to you?" Four asked. He had to know if he truly had competition for Tris' affections.

"He's an old friend," Tris answered.

"Old boyfriend?" Four asked.

"We went out a few times, but that's all it was. He's just a friend, he stays here sometimes when he needs a place to sleep. That's all," Tris assured him.

"I believe you, Tris. But what am I to you?" Four asked as Tris smiled as she answered him.

"An intriguing figure," Tris said. Four smiled as he watched her as she took care of his hand.

"This may sting a bit," Tris said as she poured some alcohol on his knuckles, upon hearing no response to it, she looked up and caught him staring at her deeply.

"What is it?" Tris asked finding herself holding her breath.

"I think I'm in love with your mouth," Four murmured. His gaze was warm and intimate. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to look at her.

The awareness increased, warming the surface of her skin while paradoxically raising goose bumps. Without a word, he brushed a stray lock of her hair back from her temple. His fingertips seemed to hum against her skin. His touch felt good. It felt sexy.

"You're breathtaking, your gorgeous eyes, and your beautiful lips," Four whispered, as he eased closer to her.

His smile disappeared, and he ran the pad of his thumb across her lower lip. "Soft," he whispered, leaning in. His palm slipped up, cradling her cheek, his fingertips easing into her hair. He bent his head.

She stilled, waiting.

The kiss started soft, but soon heated between them. Her fingers curled into her palms, and she stretched up. Her lips parted, and he firmed his own, bracing his free hand across the small of her back.

She opened wider, and his tongue slid in. She met him with her own, angling her head. She raised her palms to his chest, sweeping them upward, she could feel his pecs from outside of his shirt. Her hands moved upward more, to the breadth and strength of his shoulders. Her arms wound themselves around his neck.

He pressed their bodies together, her breasts against his chest, his thighs hard against hers. The kiss was sexy and deep, familiar. She wanted more of him, even as she knew this was happening at a very fast pace.

His hand slipped downward, splaying over her rear, pressing her into the vee of his thighs. He kissed her deeper. She welcomed the passion, answering back, arousal growing in waves inside her. He was a powerful, sexy, virile man, and the chemistry between them was all but combustible.

Tris felt his hands move to her hips and then she was being lifted, her jean clad legs wrapped around him as he walked them to her bed, where he laid her gently on her bed. He looked down at her for several seconds before he joined her on the bed, kissing her lips, her neck. She felt his hands on her, and she place hers on top of his. He pulled back from kissing her to look down at her.

"I'm not ready to-" Tris was saying.

"Then we won't, if you want me to stop, just say so and I promise you, I'll stop," Four swore to her, she nodded her head, trusting him at his word. He kissed the side of her neck, "I want to taste every inch of you." His hips pressed against hers, hers pressing back up to his. Both enjoying the sensation the other was creating.

"Taste me, but just keep your clothes on ," Tris said as Four stopped kissing her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you," Four asked.

"You're not. I want this," Tris said. "But this doesn't mean that we... that we're..." Tris said.

Four smiled at her, watching her as she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs, her panties were next. He then moved his body so that he was beside her legs, he slowly and gently kissed her knees, before taking his hands and placing them on her knees and pushed them apart. His body was now between her thighs, he lowered his head to her belly, and darted his tongue into her navel.

Four smiled as he heard her soft moan as he did so. "I constantly think about you, being with you, sharing everything with you." He kissed the inside of her lower thighs, causing her to jerk her hips.

Then he bent his head and pressed a kiss just inside her upper thigh. She let out a little gasp of surprise. He gave her a kiss after kiss, moving further and further up the inside of her thighs until he had her shaking like a rabbit caught in a trap.

"Four," Tris moaned out. Only then did he press a kiss to the soft place between her legs.

And when he did it felt as if she shot right through the ceiling. Half her body did come off the bed, her back arching of its own accord, trying to escape the fire of his tongue where it had gone. But she could not, nor could she twist her hands free. She tried sitting up, only to have one of his arms press her back down and stay there, resting her belly to keep her down and at his mercy. She leaned up enough on her arms to watch him between her thighs, as if sensing her watching him, he opened his eyes as he continued to lick at her with his tongue.

Four watched her looking at him as he continued to tease and please her. Her eyes were practically full of desire, desire for him. A part of him was very pleased with her desire, but another part still wanted her to admit how she was beginning to feel about him.

"Do you like it?" He sucked at the delicate little nub and she jerked. He sucked harder until he heard a sigh escape her lips. He was so turned on by her responses, and the noises she kept making. He thought to himself there was no better way to excite a woman...and seduce her into asking for more.

He watched her face as he continued to enjoy her. "How does it feel?"

Tris couldn't say anything.

"Say you desire me," he whispered against her.

"I desire you," she replied.

She felt him put his tongue inside of her, darting in and out as she knew he arched to do with his own body. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, still bracing herself on her arms, she felt his hands move up to her shirt, going under her shirt as his hands found her bra clad breasts and cupping them in his hands, squeezing them, teasing her nipples. She quickly removed her shirt and bra, leaving her bare before him. Her legs parted even more as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

"Four...don't stop...pleaseeeee," Tris said as she seemed to be begging him for mercy.

He had none. He continued to taste the essence of her, burning away the shock and fear, to let a wild, primal satisfaction burst forth that was shocking in itself. This response seemed not her own, and yet she felt it, exulted in it, and with helpless abandon, let it take her where it would, which it did right quickly.

"Four!" she cried out to him.

"I know, love. Let it happen."

Tris moaned as a new, glorious heartbeat exploded between her legs, wringing a cry to rival anyone's. As she collapsed back on the bed, Four still between her legs, this time licking her softly as her orgasm receded. He looked up at her and smiled to himself as he saw the look of a very pleased woman laying down before him. His body was aching to have release of its own, but now was not the time. His time would come later, tonight had been a huge step for her, she had trusted him with her body. Soon her heart would follow. He leaned down and kissed her core, just kissed it as he moved to lay down beside her. His hands pulling her bed cover over her to cover that tempting body from his eyes.

Her eyes fluttered opened and he smiled as he saw the look in her eyes. "Thank you." Tris whispered to him as her eyes closed again.

"It was my pleasure," Four said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Tris could taste herself on his lips as he kissed her. He wished he could spend the night with her, if only to lay in this bed with her in his arms all night. But he knew better than to push her anymore, tonight had been another huge step and Four had no plans to screw anything that involved her up.

"You're so passionate Tris, so responsive," Four said. "With the right man." He couldn't help but add.

"And I assume you're the right man?" Tris asked, sleepily.

"After this...can you dare ask that?" Four asked as Tris hit him with her hand on his forearm.

"Tris, I want you to know that this is more than just our chemistry between us," Four said as Tris looked at him.

"I'm well aware of that," Tris said.

"I know your heart has been bruised, and I truly don't wish to rush you. But know that, I'm going to do everything in my power to heal that heart of yours," Four said as Tris smiled at him. "I have other plans for it." He winked at her slightly.

"I'm sure you do," Tris said as she had to blink her eyes to stay awake.

"You need to sleep, I'll see myself out. But I hope to be able to see you tomorrow," Four said against her lips.

"Call me tomorrow afternoon, we'll spend the day together," Tris said as Four smiled at the way she was fighting against sleep, to talk to him. And the fact that she was wanting to spend time with him as well.

"Good night, my love." He gave her one last kiss as he removed himself from her bed. At the door he turned to look at her once more, she was already halfway asleep. She was totally spent from his attentions to her tonight. He wanted nothing more than to be in that bed with her, to hold her all night and to wake up beside her in the morning. One day soon he would, he smiled as he turned off the light and closed her bedroom door behind him. As he entered the living room, he saw Al on the couch.

"Well from the sounds I take it that Tris is alright?" Al said.

"She is," Four said.

"As I said before, I won't be going after another man's lady," Al said.

"I think we could be friends then," Four said. He trusted Tris when she said that Al was just an old friend, and having trust with someone was a huge step in a relationship. Because without, you have nothing.

"Even though it started with you punching me," Al said.

"Could be worse, if I thought you were going to really cause any harm to her, you'd be dead," Four said as he headed for the door.

"Don't hurt her," Al said.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Four said as he left the apartment and headed for his waiting car. Tonight had gone quite well. She had let him touch her, as never before and soon they both would enjoy each other. He was going to win her heart, that was the key. She was getting over her lost love every moment he spent with her, he knew it.

Four's body was on fire still from his time with Tris. He wanted her with desperation he'd never before experienced. His feelings for her ran deep. He was actually starting to let himself envision a future together and he'd never thought he would feel that way about any woman. He'd never thought a woman like Tris existed, let alone that he would find her. Let alone that she would find him in a bathtub, and kiss him. She had taken away all the suspicions and internal distrust that had burned a hole in his soul for the last few years since his ex had done a number on him. Along with his parents, if there was ever an example of what not to want your relationship to be it was his parent's one.

Tris made him feel whole again. He was determined that they would continue to grow closer and closer until one day she would admit to him that she was in love with him. And when that came, he knew he would seal their future together with one another.


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N-Special thanks to all who read, review, follow, fav this story. Can't thank you guys enough. And to Lynn for beta reading this for me. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. I plan on updating one more time today. Hopefully this and my other FourTris story.)**_

* * *

The next morning, Tris woke up entirely relaxed and refreshed. She felt like she had slept for days, when in fact it was only hours. She smiled and as remembered what had happened on this very bed the night before, it was strange that for so long she had always had Robert on her mind. But last night was a new step for her, last night she had let a brief taste of intimacy with Al, a man she didn't know all that well, but she was looking forward to getting to know more about him.

Remembering that Al was in her apartment, she quickly got out of bed and put on some fresh lounge clothes. She had just put her hair up in a pony tail when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Tris called out. Al walked in carrying a bag, he was a very handsome man, with rugged good looks. She had liked him back then, but nothing that ever developed any further than a friendship like. When she closed her eyes now, instead of seeing Robert in her dreams, her dreams were now consumed of a certain blue eyed man, who has managed to steal himself into her thoughts.

"Well don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary," Al said with a knowing smile to his face.

"Knock if off Al," Tris said.

"So tell me all about it," Al said as Tris raised her eyebrows at him, causing Al to start laughing.

"Not that, tell me how you met him," Al said as he sat down on her bed. He handed her the bag he had been carrying. "Breakfast, fresh bagels."

"Thank you. As far as how I met him, well you know that Robert just got married," Tris said as she waited for a fresh round of pain to consume her, but strangely it didn't.

"Ah yes, sorry about that," Al said.

"Well, I went to Robert's room to try to talk him out of marrying Maya," Tris said as Al started to open his mouth. "I know, I know, very foolish of me. Well I found Robert in the bathtub with his back to me, and I poured out my heart to him to not marry her. I actually kissed him thinking it would bring back memories of us for him."

"And did it work?" Al asked.

"As soon as I kissed him, I felt this...this electric shock course through me. It was like nothing I have ever felt before, and that's because the man who I thought was Robert, wasn't," Tris said.

Al started to smile as he made the connection. "It was Four."

"Yes, I was mad at him for letting me say these things to him and then he tells me he's going to make me fall in love with him and proceeded to kiss me, and he kept being around me after the wedding, he's been...been so irritating but now it's in a good way," Tris said as she smiled.

"After what I heard last night, you can bet your ass on that," Al said as Tris blushed.

"Please forget that you heard all that," Tris said.

"Hey, I'm just glad that there is someone to make you sound like that," Al said as her phone started to ring. She smiled as she answered the phone.

"Hello," Tris said, sitting down on her bed. Al sat down beside her.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Four asked, he was lying in bed in his hotel. He had slept the night before with dreams and thoughts of Tris all night.

"I did, how about you?" Tris asked as Al just smiled at her.

"My sleep was consumed by a certain lady who I enjoyed her company immensely last night," Four said as Tris blushed.

"Oh he's good," Al said as he saw the blush on her face, Tris waved her hand at him to hush him.

"Is that Al?" Four asked.

"Yes, he went and got us breakfast," Tris said, hoping that Four wouldn't get jealous of Al being here.

"That was nice of him," Four said. He was trying his best not to be jealous, but he was on a slight piece of him. He did trust Tris, trusted that she would not have been so open with him last night, trusting him as he worshiped her body.

"Am I going to see you today?" Tris asked, changing the subject away from the touchy subject.

Four smiled at her question, "Anxious to see me?"

"Maybe," Tris admitted.

"When can you be ready?" Four asked as he looked at his watch, it was only nine in the morning.

"In an hour?" Tris asked. "I need to shower and change."

"Mmm," Four said as he thought of her in the shower, water running off that gorgeous body. He made a mental note, that one day she would join him in his shower at his home. Plus the jacuzzi, his swimming pool...

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Tris said.

"Trust me, my mind is far from the gutter," Four said.

"I bet," Tris said.

"I'll be at your place in an hour then, dress casual, we're going to start with a picnic lunch," Four said.

"I'll see you then," Tris said.

"See you soon, love," Four said as they ended their phone call.

"So, you're spending the day with lover boy?" Al asked.

"His name is Four, and he's not my lover," Tris said, inwardly she thought things would be different soon if things continued like they were between them.

"Not yet," Al said. "I was in the house last night, I know the difference you make when you use a toy and when Four..."

"Don't be crude, Al," Tris said. "And you need to get out of here, I have to get ready for him."

"Bring the lady breakfast and then she's like shoosh, get out!" Al said as Tris walked over to Al and grabbed him by the elbow, and started to march him out of her room. Al laughing all the way, until he was out of her bedroom.

"Tris, wait," Al said as Tris turned back around to face him.

"What?" Tris asked.

"If you need some condoms, they are on sale at-" And with that the bedroom door was slammed in his face. Tris went to her bathroom and quickly showered and changed into a summer dress with flats. She curled the ends of her hair and applied little make up, as she was putting the final touches on herself, she heard the doorbell.

"Al, will you get that?" Tris called out as she was putting on her earrings.

"Yes, madam," Al called out as he opened the door to Four.

"Four, come in," Al said as Four walked into the apartment.

"So how long are you in town for?" Four asked, he hated sounding like this but he had to know.

"Relax, I should be out by the start of next week," Al said as he laughed. "And don't be jealous, I look at Tris as my friend, or little sister."

"I'm trying to," Four said.

"I understand, and if I was in your shoes, I'd probably be acting the same way," Al said as the two men talked for another minute before Tris came out.

"Four," Tris said as Four turned to look at her, his eyes raked over her. His mood was certainly much better now.

"You look beautiful," Four said as he walked over to her and took her hand in his and and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you," Tris said as Four held her hand still. "You look nice as well, he was wearing a nice pair or dark jeans and white shirt.

"You ready?" Four asked.

"Let's go," Tris said as they started towards the door. Four's hand was on the small of her back.

"Uh, Four?" Al said as they both turned back to him. "Her curfew is eleven, just so you know."

"Eleven got it," Four said as Tris turned to look at him. "Eleven tomorrow night." And with that they left her apartment, they went to Four's rental car, he drove them to a beautiful park where Four brought them a picnic lunch. They sat there and started to nibble on the fruits and cheeses, along with the wine they both sipped on.

"I love this, it's perfect here" Tris said.

Four smiled with her words of, of that one word, love. He yearned for the day she would say that she loved him. He already knew he was in love with her, but he couldn't tell her his true feelings just yet, for fear of scaring her with his admission of love.

"And I love," Four said with a smile on his face. "spending time with you. Just the two of us."

"I'm a little surprised how much I am as well," Tris said. "Considering how we met."

"Definitely one to tell our grandchildren one day," Four said as he took another sip of his wine.

"Grandchildren?" Tris asked.

"Yes, you know, kids of our kids," Four said with a smile on his face.

"Kids?" Tris asked.

"You going to keep repeating everything I say?" Four asked with a laugh. He'd shocked her, it had just come out on a whim.

"Tris, I don't want to scare you in the slightest, but I am very interested in this between us," Four said. "If last night was any indication."

She blushed at the memory, lowering her head, she then felt his fingers under her chin, getting her eyes to meet his.

"Tris, last night was very special for me," Four said. "But also know, that I will never pressure you to do something like that if you're not ready."

"I know," Tris said quietly as her gaze shifted from his.

"Then what is it?" Four asked.

"I just haven't had much experience in the sex department," Tris admitted.

"You mean you're a virgin?" Four asked.

"No, I mean I'm not any good in bed," Tris said.

"And who told you that? Because he's an idiot, and the fault lies with him, not you," Four said, angry that someone had obviously told her that.

"Just an old boyfriend," Tris said. "I tend to freeze up."

"Funny, I don't remember anyone like that last night. Last night I had a little firebrand in my arms. You were very responsive and everything that I could ever wish for last night," Four said.

"I just haven't had any luck when it comes to sex," Tris said.

"Well, your luck is about to change, love," Four said, with infinite tenderness, his lips came down to feather across hers. He held her chin with fingers so gentle it almost seemed like a caress. With a soft sigh, she tipped her head to deepen the kiss. Four complied, letting his arm wrap around her as he pulled her to him and he leaned back on the ground with her, laying on top of him, he rubbed his hands along her spine, encouraging her.

His tongue teased her lips, finally slipping past them to probe the warmth beyond. Tris felt a jolt shake her. Passion and longing suddenly filled her. Her body fit against Four's and all she could think was that this was where she was always meant to be. Tris' hands went to his shoulders to hold on to, he was taking her breath away. One of his hands moved to the back of her head, to keep her head exactly where he wanted so he could kiss her like he wanted to.

"Tris, always remember if you want me to stop, just tell me," Four said as he looked into her eyes.

"I will," Tris said. She then leaned back where she was now straddling his lap, she looked around making sure no one was around, they were under a tree with lots of shade. She then took his hands and placed them on her breasts, his hands started to massage and cup them, pressing them together. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of his touch on her, she then could feel him getting hard under her hips, doing what came natural she started to gyrate on his lap. She quickly opened her eyes to look down at him, he was obviously enjoying this as much as she was.

Four's hands slipped inside of her dress and cupped her bare breasts as she wore no bra with this dress. His fingers twisted and teased her nipples, causing her to moan and her hips to start to move faster on his lap, on his hardened groin as it pressed up against her.

"You're so gorgeous, so responsive, so sensuous, so sexual as you are. A beautiful woman who knows what she wants," Four said as Tris smiled as he knew that he was talking about her wanting him. She continued to grind down on him, feeling herself getting more and more worked up. His fingers were working their magic on her breasts while she worked her on on his groin.

"I'm close, Four!" Tris said loudly as she started to move faster.

"Close to what?" a little child's voice said as Tris quickly moved Four's hands from her and started to move from his lap, but was stopped by Four's hands on her hips. When she looked down at him, he motioned towards his groin which was erect in his pants.

"Why hello, there," Tris said to the little cute boy who was holding a ball and looking at them.

"Why are you sitting on top of that man's lap? He's not Santa Claus," the little boy said, causing Four to chuckle at him.

"Bobby? Bobby where are you?" a woman's voice called out, she was obviously the child's mother.

"Bobby come along, let's leave these two alone," the mother took her son's hand and they were off.

Tris looked down at Four who was laughing his butt off. "It's not funny, Four."

"You're right, it's not. It's hilarious," Four then roared with laughter as Tris couldn't hold back and laughed with him.

"So now what?" Tris asked.

"Now, we move on to part two of our date," Four said as he stood up and offered his hand to her to assist her to her feet. He had more plans for the rest of their day together, and he wasn't going to waste a single second with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Thanks to all of you who read, review, follow, and fav this story. There is some smut in this story, I try not to get too graphic but with these two I can't help it.)**_

* * *

Four had them driven to the Santa Monica Pier, where they spent the next several hours, shopping and playing in the arcades. As the evening hours started to descend, Tris begged Four to ride the the Ferris Wheel with her, he finally agreed. Tris enjoyed the ride, when they neared the top she felt Four place his hand on her knee, squeezing it slightly.

She looked over at him, "You're afraid of heights."

"Everyone is afraid of something," Four said.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything," Tris said. "It's so pretty here. I can't believe I have never been."

"Not with the right person," Four said with a wink.

"That too," Tris said as she took a peck of her cotton candy he had bought her.

When they were stopped at the top, Tris turned to him. "Four, I need to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything," Four said as he nibbled on her earlobe with his teeth, as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Is what we're doing, changing your relationship with...Robert?" Tris said, she looked at him. He opened his eyes and leaned back to look at her.

"Riding the ferris wheel?" Four asked. He was trying to break the tension that had suddenly came up between them.

"I'm serious," Tris said after she smiled at him.

"Tris, I know that you cared for him, and I know that a part of you always will. You're not the type of person who just stops caring," Four said as Tris closed her eyes and nodded. "My relationship with Robert, is still a good one. He actually wished me luck in the start of us," Tris' eyes widen at that news. "Tris, I don't mean to scare you off from me when I say this to you, but I'm falling in love with you." He searched her eyes for fear or apprehension, and was relieved when he saw none.

"I don't expect you to feel the same for me right now, but I hope in time you will start to feel the same and tell me that you're in love with me. Because I meant what I said the night we met, I do plan on making you fall in love with me," Tris said as he brought his lips down onto hers, it was a sweet, gentle, kiss as they were still in public. Before either knew it, they were on the bottom of the ferris wheel and a man was talking to them.

"Alright, you two should get a room," the operator said as Four, stood up and helped Tris out of the ride and they started to leave the pier.

"So are you up for some dinner?" Four asked.

"I could definitely eat," Tris said.

"Great, how do you feel about coming back to my hotel and eating in my suite," Four said. "No pressure to do anything, we will only when go if you want to. I just want to enjoy a quiet dinner with you with no one to interrupt us."

"I'd like that," Tris said as they headed back to his hotel, once there they made their way to his hotel room. He opened the door for her, and Tris walked around the place. Once their meal arrived they sat down enjoyed a quiet dinner together with stolen looks at one another.

"It's quite nice here," Tris said as she moved from the table to the window overlooking the city. She smiled as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist. She leaned back into his embrace, enjoying this closeness with him.

"I agree, it's nice right where I am," Four said as he put his head by hers and inhaled her scent, her hair smelled so good. It was soft and silky. He wanted this woman in his life forever, wanted to wake up to her sleeping beside him, her hair on his chest, her body pressed against his. Her love _his._ He wanted her love more than anything, and he was a very determined man, that when he wanted something, he got it.

"We could spend many a night like this," Four whispered into her ear, causing her to smile.

"What? Standing at a window?" Tris asked playfully.

Four chuckled against her ear, "No, you in my arms. Just the two of us."

"It has been...nice," Tris said.

"Nice? Is that all that it has been? Then I'll have to step up my game," Four said with laughter in his voice.

"Well, considering how we began, we have come a long way," Tris said.

"Mmm, right. I guess it's not every day, you think you're kissing one man when in reality you kissed...well the right man," Four said as she could feel his smile against the side of her face.

Tris turned around in his arms to look at him, up at him as his height was even more defined with her in flats today. She liked how tall he was to her being delicate. "I do like you, Four. More than I ever thought I would."

Four smiled as he pulled her closer against him, just inches separated them. He put a few fingers under her chin, her eyes met his. "I'll take that, because I know that, that like can grow into more. I suspect it might already be more," Four paused as her eyes shifted from his. She had stronger feelings for him with that little move, but she was afraid of getting her heart hurt again he could tell. "but that is something I can wait for."

Four lowered his head and then his lips were on hers, light and gentle. They caressed hers with a feather light touch that enticed and promised. His hands tightened on her waist, drawing her even closer. The kiss deepened, and as her lips parted helplessly under the beguiling pressure, she felt the first sweet, erotic stab of his tongue against hers.

Four lifted a hand, twisting it into her hair, letting the soft strands twine round his fingers. He pulled her head back, making her lie across his arm, supporting her by the waist. He kissed her again, slowly and hotly this time, then let his lips travel down over the long exposed line of her throat to where her dress began. As his mouth brushed over her vulnerable skin a shiver of pure weakness trembled through her body.

His teeth nibbled at her collar bone, before his hands then moved to her dress and lowered the top part to her waist, before she knew it, his mouth closed hungrily on her pointed breast, and she cried out sharply. The tug of his lips on her flesh, the stroke of his tongue across her hardening nipple, was a fierce and painful delight. She wanted it to go on forever. Excitement tore through her in an electrifying surge, her entire body jerked with renewed shock, her legs trembling, an ache stirring between her thighs that made her teeth grit together in a kind of agonized pleasure.

She was stripped of every thought, every feeling. The surging hunger of her own body for sensation was terrifying greedy. He let his tongue flick the throbbing nub, and then teased her unbearably aroused flesh with his teeth while his oh, so knowing fingers played with its neglected twin and drove her even crazier. The rush of heat to her pelvis made her hips move and she cried out, moaned, gasped, flung violently out of control by the intensity of her own excitement.

His head lifted. Blue eyes, primal in their intensity, appraised her quivering body, lingered hotly on her bared breasts and the shameless thrust of their swollen peaks, and he groaned deep in his throat with satisfaction.

"You have beautiful breasts," he muttered raggedly, running a possessive hand over the small pouting mounds, devouring them with his heated gaze. "And you're incredibly sensitive there, and what that does to me..."

She found herself thinking how his body would feel sheathed inside her own. How it would feel to make love to him. She knew he would be an incredible lover, but she still had her own self doubts on that issue. One she knew he was going to try to change her mind about.

As he lowered his head again and started to suckle at her breast, her hand went to his hair and held his head there. She couldn't help the thought of how his baby would feel against her breast. Whoa! Where had that come from? His children? Hers? Theirs? He would have beautiful babies she knew. Was she wanting to be a mother? She had thought she would have children one day, Robert's children. But that dream had died, but it seemed like Four was awakening it. But in order to have those children, she would have to trust Four with not just her body, but her heart as well.

"What are you thinking of?" Four whispered against her breast.

"You'd be shocked if I told you," Tris managed to get out.

Four raised his head from her breasts and kissed her lips softly before saying. "Try me."

"I was thinking...about children," Tris said.

"Children. Your children?" Four asked.

"Yes," Tris said as she lowered her eyes from his.

"Our children?" Four prompted her, all she could do was nod. That little nod, caused a burning desire to start inside of him. He wanted to give her those children, as many as she wanted. He knew that making love to her, _with her_ , would be a joyous experience. He wanted to be the father of her children more than anything, her husband as well.

"You know we would have to make love to have those children?" Four asked with desire in his eyes.

"You wouldn't do IVF?" Tris asked teasingly, inwardly laughing at Four's reaction to her question.

Narrowed blue eyes welded to hers, Four breathed. "Are you trying to tell me that I must approach a laboratory to get you pregnant?"

"I'm joking, Four," Tris said, half talking, half laughing.

"Well, just so you know if it ever came to that, I would if you wanted me to," Four said. He had a few friends who had taken fertility drugs and were now parents, if children were denied them the usual way, Four would pay any price to give her a child. His child.

"I appreciate that, but I know I'm getting ahead of myself," Tris said.

"So me sucking on your breasts made you think of having a baby one day?" Four asked, as desire flooded his gaze as he looked at her breasts. In his mind he saw her with a baby at her breast, giving it nourishment from her body. He could just imagine her pregnant, her belly swollen with his child. Her telling him that she was pregnant with his child. So many moments he wanted to share with her.

"It just entered my mind," Tris said.

"Would you like to lay down with me?" Four asked and seeing her reaction he continued. "We're not making love tonight, I know you're not ready, but I would just like to be close to you. If you're okay with that?"

Tris nodded and he took her hand and they went into his bedroom, it was mostly dark, but there was some lights on in the room. She kicked her shoes off before laying down on the bed, she pulled the cover to cover her chest as she watched Four remove his shoes and lay down beside her. She was on her back, with him on his left side watching her.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Four asked.

"Yes, I do trust you," Tris answered truthfully. She did trust him, this man who had infuriated her at their first meeting, she found herself trusting him already.

"I don't want to make you nervous. I just love being close to you," Four said as Tris let go of the cover, and pulled it down to bare her chest to him again. Four moaned and leaned down and kissed her nipples. He then moved to lay on top of her, both of them fully clothed, Tris instinctively parted her thighs as he slid between them.

"Tris if you ever want me to stop what I'm doing, just say so and I promise you, I will," He said as his hands were on either side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. As the kiss continued she felt his hips rock into hers, Tris widened her thighs even more, putting her legs around his hips as he thrust up into the cradle of her.

"You are so passionate, Tris," Four whispered against her mouth. "Whoever made you think otherwise was a fool." His mouth went to the side of her throat as she turned her head to give him more access.

"I've just never known any different," Tris admitted, her words causing him to pause and look back down on her face.

"Tris, have you ever had an orgasm?" Four asked as Tris blushed.

"I think you know the answer to that already," Tris said.

"I know you have with me, but before have you ever?" Four asked.

"I was given a certain gift by a friend awhile back," Tris said as Four smiled as he understood.

"A vibrator?" Four asked as Tris turned her head from him, he put a hand on the side of her face to bring her head back to look at him. "Tris, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You're a grown woman, with needs. And if the idiot from your past couldn't make you, then I see nothing wrong with using one."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation, right now." Tris said.

"Tris, don't be ashamed. So the vibrator gave you an orgasm?" Four asked as Tris nodded her head. "Lucky toy." Tris looked at him and laughed, Four just smiled down at her.

"So no other man has ever given you pleasure," Four said out loud, more to himself though. He couldn't help the feeling of pride, greed, whatever it was to know he had been the first to really pleasure her. "I know it's none of my business, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but you and Robert never?"

"No, we were going to wait until we were married, and well you see how that turned out," Tris said.

"His loss, my gain," Four said, as he went still as he thought of her words she had just said. "Tris, do you wish to wait until you're married before you make love next? It's your decision and I will respect and honor whatever it is."

"I don't know, I want to keep being close with you like this but I don't know how you would be able to not-" Tris was stopped talking by a finger on her lips.

"Tris, I'm no teenage boy who can't control his body, while yours is very tempting to me, I will do whatever you wish," Four said.

"Four?" Tris asked softly.

"Yes, my love?" Four replied back.

"We can do other things to please each other until I'm ready," Tris said in a question.

"Yes, we can. But only if you want to, you can tell me what you wish me to do and I will," Four said.

"But I also want to know how to please you," Tris said.

"I would be honored to show you," Four said.

"Four...teach me," Tris said as Four smiled as he looked down at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**_**(A/N-Thanks for all the messages, follows, favs, reviews. And special thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_**

Four leans down and brushes her lips with his, hearing her little moan as he did so. He then moves back so that they are both on their knees on the bed, he's kissing her deeply as she feels his hand move up her left thigh as his right hand cups her butt cheek. His hands are all over her, he's going back and forth between kissing her lips and neck. She's leaning back giving him plenty of access to her neck.

He then slowly moves them back to the bed, he's on top of her. His head is on her chest, kissing her ribs before moving to her breasts again and kissing one, then the other. Her hands is in his hair as he's doing this to her. His hands then cups one breasts, rubbing the nipple until it was hard as he flicked it with his tongue.

Four looks up and sees her head going left and right, as if she couldn't get enough of it. She ran one hand on his forearm, she felt him grab her hand in his, licking her hand with his mouth he then took it to where, somehow his jeans were slightly undone and her hand was being brought inside. He put it around his member and she started to fist him with it, _too hard!_

"Ah!" Four gasped out, and not in a good way. She removed her hand from him then. He managed to laugh, causing her to do the same.

"Sorry," Tris said as his arms were on either side of her head now. "I'm not very good at this."

"Shhh," Four whispered to her. "We don't have to rush, we're going to take our times learning what pleases the other one. I'm going to show you what I like, and make sure you're comfortable with it before we go any further. Alright?"

Tris nodded her head as he took her hand in his again, and pulled it in his pants again. This time he kept his hand on top of hers and showed her how he liked to be pleasured. "Can you feel how hard I am? That's because of you."

Tris was turned on by how he was responding to her. His lips were against the side of her face, his tongue coming out and licking a trail down to her one breast. He suckled on it, pulling it with his teeth, causing her to moan in pleasure. He kept one hand on hers on top of him as he helped her to pleasure him.

"The things you do to me," Four moaned as he became even harder in her hand. He took her thumb and rubbed the tip of it, letting her feel his pre cum on her finger. "Are you alright with this?" Four asked her.

"Yes," She moaned out as she enjoyed the feel of him in her hand. "What else can I do?"

"Just keep your hand on me, do you want to keep going or stop? I ask because if we keep going, I'm going to cum in your hand. Is that what you want me to do?" Four asked.

"Yes," Tris said as she kept jerking on him. His hips started to rock into her, signaling to her he was getting close. His mouth descended upon hers once again, raw now with its hunger and need, giving excitement as well as demanding it. He kissed her until he had his fill of the sweetness of his lips, then parted from her mouth at last and met the dazed look in her eyes. He kept his eyes on hers, then lowered his hand, capturing her breast within the palm of his hand, cradling it, stroking it, rubbing his thumb erotically over her nipple. Her breath caught, she froze, swallowing hard as she gazed at him.

And still he kept his eye locked with hers even as he closed his mouth over her nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, surrounding it with the fullness of his mouth, sucking upon it until the bud hardened like a pebble beneath his liquid touch.

"Four...do you..." Tris got out before stopping.

"Do I what?" Four asked against her breast.

"Do you like your nipples sucked on as well?" Tris asked as Four raised his head, and smirked at her.

"Why don't you find out?" Four asked as he moved, she lost contact with his member as he sat up on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. His chest was gorgeous to look at, she tentatively put a hand out, he closed his hand over hers and brought it to touch his chest. Feeling her hands on him was pure pleasure. Four then brought Tris up to a more sitting position, she then leaned down and at first just kissed the skin surrounding his nipple before she closed her mouth over it. She circled it with his tongue as he liked to do with hers, then she began to suck on it, pulling it more into her mouth as she heard Four's groan. She smiled inwardly as she knew that indeed he liked it. She then boldly took his nipple in between her teeth and pulled on it like he did hers. She enjoyed his sharp intake of breath as she continued do so.

"Tris," Four moaned out. His hand was in the back of her hair as she teased his nipple. With his other hand he moved it to her core, slipping his hand inside her panties, and began to stroke it lightly with the tips of his fingers, with his palms.

"Can I touch you, or do you want me to stop?" Four asked, hoping she would say yes, but understand if she wasn't ready to go that step yet.

"Yes, touch me, please me," Tris said as she felt his fingers part her, stroked her, sought out the most sensitive of places, then delved more deeply within her with his sure, demanding stroke. She was incredibly tight. Sweetly damp, but tight.

Touching her, feeling her warmth, her movement, seemed to create all of the fires of desire within him. He wanted her, wanted her beneath him, on top of him, anyway he could have her. But only when she was ready, to do otherwise would destroy their relationship. And hearing her tonight tell him how she thought of having a child, having their child, ignited a desire to fulfill that desire one day soon. He had never been ready to tie himself to another person so deeply, _now_ he was ready. This was the one he had been waiting for, the reason for his resistance from marriage and a family. Soon he would have both.

"I want to touch you again," Tris said as she didn't wait this time, she put her hand right in his pants and quickly found him, not hard to do so with him being so big. She started to pump on him, building a fast routine, till she heard him groaning. The faster she stroked him, the faster he stroked her.

"Four...I'm going to..." Tris said in between moans.

"Call me, Tobias," Four said as he felt his orgasm about to happen, he hoped it wouldn't scare her but he felt himself start to tighten at the moment, she clenched around his fingers as she rared back and yelled out her orgasm, he watched her expression as she came. Right after he felt himself coming in her hands, shooting load after load of cum in in her hand. His hips jerked for several seconds before he managed to get control of his body.

"That was so good," Four said as he felt her drag his mouth to hers, and flicked her tongue inside his.

Four put his arms around her and brought her down to the bed beside him. "Ah, little love, what a delicious torment you are." He settled her more closely against him, pulling at her at if he could climb inside her skin and keep her any way he could.

"You're a quick learner," Four said.

"That's because I have a great teacher," Tris said.

"Will you stay the night with me? We won't do anything more, I just would like to go to sleep with you by my side, if you're okay with that?" Four asked.

"I have nothing to wear though," Tris said.

"Hold on," Four said as he left the bed, and she heard him opened a door then closing it. "Will this do?" He held a black tshirt, obviously his. She nodded as she slipped the dress off of her, she felt his eyes rake her body as she did so, but it was nothing he had not already seen or felt of. She put on the top and got under the covers. She watched as Four took off his pants, leaving him in a pair of white calvins. He smiled as he turned and walked into the bathroom, when he returned he had on a new pair of calvins. He pulled back the covers and settled into bed, opening his arms she crawled into them. She smiled as she felt his arm close around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Tris, I'm quickly falling more and more in love with you. I say this not to scare you or to get you to say the same, but I never want you to doubt my feelings for you," Four whispered against her head.

"I know, I can't explain what I'm feeling but I know it feels very good," Tris admitted. "Tobias."

Four smiled as he knew it was still too new for her, but another step was made tonight. More would come as the closer they got together. He was determined to win her heart. He felt her chest rise and fall and knew she was asleep, he closed his eyes and let his body begin to rest as he realized this was what he wanted every night.

 _Her._

* * *

Tris stirred sleepily in the warmth of the large bed, the movement of a chest rising and lowering beneath her, rousing her slowly. When she opened her eyes, she found Four's piercing blue gaze studying her intently. The memory of the night before came back to her vividly, and a pink glow flooded her cheeks as she realized that Four's gaze had lowered to where the covers fell away from her breasts, showing where the tank had moved. Four stopped her hand as she reached to retrieve the covers and gently kissed the tips of her fingers, and then he bent over her, his lips seeking hers possessively, in a kiss that drew her from herself, demanding from her a passion she thought she had only dreamed of.

Tris' lips were sealed as Four's mouth lowered over hers. She melted into his heated embrace, her slender body pinned beneath his, savoring the taste of him. Gently she nibbled at his lip, drawing a deep throated groan from him as his passion soared. Her hands spread across the sleek smoothness of his chest, feeling the rippling of the muscles beneath that bronze skin as he closed her in an embrace that drove the breath from her lungs.

Tris' head was thrown back as she stared at the lean, handsome beast above her, the thick cascade of her hair spread across the pillows like a beautiful fan.

Four could resist the silken softness no longer and buried his hands in the thick, waving tendrils that curled possessively about his hand, as if binding him to her. He lowered his head, gently nuzzling the soft curve of her throat, where her pulse beat beneath the satin surface of her skin. He pressed Tris down into the downy softness of the bed, his purpose clear as his brilliant blue gazed turned a shade of soft smoke, and his voice was husky as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm yours, sweetheart. From the moment you touched me, you claimed me as yours," Four said as his lips closed agonizingly tender, over the soft peak of her breast, and Tris thought she might die from it.

Tris' eyes closed in complete abandon to Four's will, as he had his way with her, exploring, teasing, caressing, until he drew a soft moan from her and knew her passion was aroused. In one practiced move, Four rolled, taking her with him, so that she now lay over him, her hair tumbling wildly about them. She gazed back at him in sudden surprise, her eyes widening, as his hands rode her hips, lifting her easily and settling her over his clothed groin.

Tris leaned over Four, her hands resting on his shoulders. She surrendered herself to the exquisite pleasure of his hips rocking up into hers. He guided her, moving with her, as a slow, rhythmic riding began, building within them both a flame that could not be denied.

Four watched Tris' face intently, looking for any sign of being uncomfortable with this, he saw none. Instead he watched as she leaned her head back, eyes closed, luxuriating in the warmth of their bond. Never before had he known such pleasure, such need to give pleasure, as he felt now with her. Her eyes opened slowly as the passion built within her, the dark color glowing with the fires that burned brightly within her.

Tris moved a hand down to his calvins, and removed his hard member from them. Four looked at her intently, a question in his eyes. "Not yet, but I just want to feel you touching me with this," Tris took his member, moving her panties to the side, she let him touch her with it. His hips jerked upon feeling her with it, she slowly, sensually rubbed it back and forth between her core, not entering her, just letting her get used to him. He was huge!

"Tris, we will fit, I promise you. Once I get you turned on enough, you'll be able to take me inside of you," Four said, he was enjoying the feel of her, he couldn't wait to be inside of her.

She nodded as her breath caught in her throat, she let go of him as he took over and let him continue to rub the outside of her with himself. Her fingers dug into the bronze skin of his shoulders as he drove her to a final ecstasy that sent pulsing waves through her. He soon followed, and came on her stomach, groaning out loud as he did so. It was a release that was almost painful in his desire for her. Four reached over to the bedside table and took some tissues and cleaned herself up.

Tenderly, Four turned in the covers, taking Tris with him, cradling her in his strong embrace, that bond with her as yet unbroken. Gently he brushed aside the veil of curls that shielded her from him. With lean, insistent fingers, he raised her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. Her lips parted uncertainly, and Four's heart was filled with an un-explainable tenderness as he gazed into her eyes.

He had had his share of women in the past, but none could come to mind right now. But this beautiful, remarkable creature who lay beside him, he had found a pleasure that far surpassed any other woman. Here was one worthy of any price to keep her beside him. Four's lips brushed across the satin texture of her forehead, breathing in her fragrance. He wanted to bind her to him fiercely as he wanted to be bound to her.

Four watched the slow rise and fall of Tris' full breasts beneath the top. In sleep, she seemed all the more vulnerable. Hearing his phone ring, he gently eased from her side, pulling the covers high over her gleaming shoulder. He saw who was calling and knew this would not be easy.

"Robert, how can I help you?" Four asked as he walked into the sitting room, shutting the bedroom door so that Tris could sleep. He pulled on some clothes as he talked.

"Four, is Tris still with you?" Robert asked.

"She is, she's sleeping right now. What do you need?" Four asked, clearly annoyed. He didn't want the man who Tris thought she was still in love with, coming between them.

"I was trying to get in touch with her, but Al said she left her phone behind when she went out with you yesterday," Robert said.

"We have been together, and I plan on keeping it that way," Four said intently.

"We were trying to get a hold of her, because Maya and I are having a party next weekend at the San Antonio Vineyard. We would like it if she could come," Robert said.

"She already has," Four said under his breath with smile on his face.

"What was that?" Robert asked.

"Nothing, so does this invite include me as well?" Four asked.

"Of course, you are my friend Four. Even if you are seeing my ex," Robert said.

"Your loss, my friend. Your loss," Four said.

"I know you may feel threatened by me, but there is nothing between Tris and I anymore. She is simply my friend," Robert said.

"A title I'm truly thankful for," Four said.

"It's very serious for you isn't it?" Robert asked.

"What Tris and me are to one another is our business. So, why don't you stick with what your new bride is up to?" Four asked.

"I get it, Four. Just take care of Tris," Robert said.

"You don't have to worry about that, Robert, but I'll pass the message about the party to her," Four said as the conversation promptly ended. Four let out a deep breath as he put his phone down.

"Who was that?" Tris asked from behind him.

Four turned around to see her standing there, in one of his t-shirts and lounge pants which were way too long on her short form. "Good Morning." Four walked up to her and was putting his hands on her tiny waist when she stopped his hands from touching her.

"Was that Robert?" Tris asked as she looked up at him.

Four had a frown on his face as he looked down at her, "Yes it was."

"Well?" Tris said as she raised her eyebrows at him. "What did he want?"

"Maya and him are having a party at the San Antonio Vineyard next weekend, they invited us to come," Four answered.

"Oh," Tris said as she walked around him, she headed for the couch in the room. Four had a curious look on his face as he walked over to sit on the table in front of the couch, his hands were on her knees, rubbing them lightly.

"You're looking very serious," Four remarked. "What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking about Robert," Tris admitted.

"I see," Four said. Damn Robert for his timing in calling, why couldn't they have a party later. Tris was opening her heart to him finally, and now this.

"I hope you'll let me be your date to the party," Four said, after a few moments of awkward silence between them.

"You sure you want to be there?" Tris asked.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but at your side," Four admitted, but then with a small smile he added on. "Except back in that bed with you."

Tris blushed at the memory of their time in bed together. She had enjoyed their time very much in that bed, she had enjoyed every moment in his arms.

"Tris, I know you still have some sort of feelings for him. I'm guessing you might even be a little confused on those feelings now," Four said as he looked at her face.

Her silence was his only answer. While he knew she might be starting to feel something for him, it was very new to her, very powerful as well he could tell. He wanted to press her for her feelings for him, but knew she would not respond well right now.

"I just hope that you will open your heart up to me, because I promise you that I will make sure you never regret it. I'll take precious care of that heart of yours, of your love," Four said as Tris looked at him.

"We still don't know that much about each other," Tris said.

"You know me," Four said in a pure sexual voice. "We've been physically attracted to one another since we met. It happens all the time."

Not to me it doesn't, she thought. "You are still a stranger to me a little," she said. "A man who set out to get me from the first moment we met."

"I know I was arrogant with you, but I felt this spark with you since you laid your lips on mine," Four said. "It won't go away, we've lit the flame, Tris. Now it's hungry for more."

"You called yourself Tobias last night, is that your real name?" Tris asked.

"Yes, not many people know my real name and I prefer if you call me it only when we're alone," Four said.

"I will, Tobias," Tris said with a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Four said.

"What's your tattoo? I've seen a little of it," Tris said.

Four smiled and turned around for her, he took an intake of breath as she touched his skin.

"What do these symbols represent?" Tris asked.

"They are ancient symbols that stand for being brave, selfless, honest, smart, and kind," Four said. "I can't be just one, I wish to be them all."

"It's beautiful," Tris said. Four then felt her hand still on his skin, he knew then she felt what his tattoo had tried to hide.

"My father wasn't the best parent or husband," Four said.

"He did this to you?" Tris asked.

Four turned around to face her, he took her face in his hands. "I'm not my father, Tris. I would never do to you or our children what he did."

"I know. You've shown me nothing but respect," Tris said.

"I always will," Four said.

"So what do we do now?" Tris asked.

"I think we spend the day together again, getting to know one another more. I'll tell you all about me, my past, the good and the bad. You can do the same and we'll just get to know each other," Four said and then he was kissing her again, any any hope of forming a conscious decision for herself was lost in the slow, deep sensuality of it.

It went on and on, not even breaking when he began to caress her, his hand sliding against the smooth silk of her hair. His hands always seemed to find her hair, he held her head right where he wanted so he could kiss her like he wanted to. He brought one hand out from behind her head to lay it gently against her cheek. And still the beautiful kiss did not break. Nor did it when he spent an age seemingly content to stroke her cheek.

After what seemed liked hours, but was only minutes, Four pulled back. His eyes almost somber as they studied her, his hand pausing against the smoothness of her cheek.

"Why don't you get a shower, and I'll get you some clothes from the boutique downstairs, then we'll have something to eat?" Four asked as he finished getting dressed.

"Sounds good to me," Tris said, still a little out of breath.

"I'll be back soon," Four promised as he kissed her once more before leaving the hotel room.

Ten minutes later she was just getting out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door. Thinking he had forget his hotel room card, she laughingly went to the door and opened it up, wearing only a towel.

"Did you forget-?" Tris was asking but stopped upon seeing who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

 ** _ **A/N-So who's at the door?**_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N-Thanks for all your reviews, they mean so much to me. Also for the favs and follows. Warning there is going to be some violence in this chapter, some drama. But I assure you this won't be a drama filled story. There will be some later, but not a whole lot. Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" David asked as Tris quickly tried to shut the door, but was stopped by David making his way inside the hotel room with his body, he locked the door behind him.

"I didn't invite you in," Tris said as she tightened her grip on the towel around her as she backed away from him, moving more into the center of the room.

"I'm well aware of that," David said as he darted to one side, Tris yelled as he did and she darted the other way. "I just wanted to talk to you at Robert's wedding, but you couldn't let me, now could you? No you had to be all around that Eaton boy."

"David, get out of here before Four returns," Tris said. Where was he?

"He'll be busy for a few moments more downstairs," Four said as he tried to move closer to her.

"Did you do something to him?" Tris asked, afraid of what could have happened to Four.

"Oh no, just gave him a distraction. Have I ever told you how much you remind me of your mother? We actually went to high school together, she was quite the thing back then," David asked as Tris looked at her options. The door was out as he was too close to it. Which left her only one, the bedroom. She took off running and made a mad dash for the bedroom, she was closing the door when he worked his way in.

"Get out of here David!" Tris yelled loudly, hoping a room next door, that someone would hear her.

"Oh, no. We're going to be close friends," David said as Tris picked up a vase and threw it at him, missing him. She then turned and ran towards the bathroom, as she was about to enter it, she felt his hands around her waist pulling her back into the bedroom. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, Four's bed. As she was about to get up, David pushed her down, and was on top of her immediately.

"Now, that's more like it," David said as he took one of his hands to hold her hands down, his other he started to remove the towel from her. His lips found hers,his hand was starting to touch her, as he did so she took her teeth and bit him.

"You bitch!" David rared back and slapped her across the face. As a last resort, she took her leg and aimed between his legs, hitting him as hard as she could, he instantly let go of her. "You bitch!" He moaned in obvious pain.

Tris wasted no time and quickly went into the bathroom where she slammed the door shut and locked it. She was shaking so bad, she almost could hear her teeth rattling.

She heard David moaning, and then...nothing. Tris started to cry as what had almost happened to her, hit her like a freight train. She went down to the bathroom floor, and hugged herself, her sobs were racking her tiny frame. After a few more moments, she almost had herself under control when she heard the hotel room door open and a voice calling her name.

"Tris?" It was Four, he sounded in a panic. "Tris, where are you?" He was yelling her name even louder. Then there was the sound of the bathroom door, of someone trying to get in by turning the knob over and over.

"Tris, open the door," Four said as he was taking his fist to the door. "Tris, it's Tobias, open the door, sweetheart."

Tris couldn't move, she could only sit on the floor, holding herself, she felt that if she let go of herself she would fall apart. Even though he was on the other side, she felt like she couldn't face him right now. She couldn't move.

"Tris, if you don't open the door I'm going to knock it down!" Four said as Tris' bottom lip started to tremble as she waited for the loud sound of the door being knocked down.

Four was true to his word, he knocked the door in, and upon seeing Tris on the floor, in obvious distress, his heart broke. He quickly went to her side."Tris, sweetheart, are you alright?" As he reached out to take her in his arms, she drew back from his touch.

"Tris, it's Tobias. Love, you're alright," Four said. Something bad had happened to her in his absence, the hotel room was proof of that. The look of fear in her eyes was killing him, she was afraid of him. Someone had made her afraid of him, and it looked like there was a bruise forming on the side of her cheek.

"Tris, can you tell me what happened?" Four asked as he got up and wet a bath cloth with cool water, he very slowly let his hand near her face, his heart hurting when she flinched from his touch, or the pain of his touch to her wound.

"Da...David...," Tris whispered as her form started to shake again, violently.

"He was here? He did this to you?" Four asked as Tris could only nod at him. The bastard would pay for this.

Four's rage was at an all time high, he wanted to kill David for daring to harm her. He would have to take care of David later, right now Tris needed him. He got up from her side, and took out his cell phone to make a quick phone call. The person on the other end answered rather quickly.

"Zeke, I need you to get to Los Angeles immediately, find David Daniels for me. Don't do anything to him, just find him. Bring Uriah too, he's also good at tracking people down," Four said as he ended the call. He bent down to her side again.

"Tris, can I pick you up?" Four asked as he moved slowly towards her, his heart breaking a bit when she hesitated in going into his arms. He looked into her frazzled tear filled eyes and promised her. "Tris, I won't hurt you." Finally she inched closer towards him. He put an arm under her legs and another at her back and gently lifted his precious cargo. For a second he just simply held her, he could feel her tremors of fear coursing through her. He was going to make David pay for putting that look of fear into her eyes. She kept her head down as he started to walk.

He carried her out of the bathroom and when he went to put her on the bed, she started thrashing in his arms and moaning, "No...not there."

Four then assumed David had forced Tris onto the bed. What else had the bastard done? Four didn't know which was worse at the moment, his fear of what had happened to her while he was out of the hotel room, or his rage at David, he had a strong urge to kill this man for doing this.

"Tris, I'm going to put you on the couch, while I call the police," Four said as Tris clutched at his forearm.

"No, no cops," Tris said as she shook her head.

"Tris," Four began.

"Please," Tris said as she finally looked up at him. She was basically begging him not to.

"Alright, I won't, but I need to get a hold of the hotel manager to get us another room. Alright?" Four asked as Tris' head lowered again and she nodded, once.

He gently placed her on the couch, and walked a few steps away and did a quick summary of what he assumed had happened. The hotel manager was appalled that something like this could happen in his hotel, he offered to call the police but Four declined for now. The manager told him, he would be up personally to show them a new hotel room at no expense. Four ended the phone call and glanced at Tris who was just sitting there like a stone.

Four went over to where he had put the clothes he had got for Tris and placed them on her lap, apologizing when she jumped slightly. "Sorry, sorry. These are some lounge clothes I got for you."

Tris didn't respond, she just kept her head down. "Tris?" Four asked softly. He knew he needed to keep a calm outward appearance, inward he was a volcano of emotions.

"Can I...can I just wear a t shirt of yours and lounge pants?" Tris asked.

"Of course," Four said as he gave her the pants, he went to the bedroom and quickly got her a t shirt of his. Right then there was a loud knock, making Tris jump from the couch. Four placed his hands, gently on her forearms to reassure her.

"That's the manager, I'll go talk to him while you change," Four said as he started towards the door, he felt Tris' hand on his arm.

"Hurry back," Tris said, she hated to sound weak.

Four took one of her hands and kissed it gently, "I'll be just outside and I'll be back soon." He waited until she nodded before going to the door, as he thought it was the manager. Four explained to him the condition he had found Tris in, and how it looked like something had happened with the vase smashed and the bed, askew. The manager asked again about calling the cops, Four, because Tris had asked him not to, declined again.

"I'll handle this on my own," Four said as he he knew the Pedrads would be arriving in Los Angeles soon, and they would find David before too long.

The manager apologized again and gave him another key to another room, on the next floor, Four thanked him and turned to go back into the room. He knocked lightly as he entered, "Tris?" He called out as he saw her standing near a mirror in the sitting room, she was looking at the bruise on her cheek, curtesy of David.

How could any man strike her? Frighten her even? Rape her? Did David rape Tris? If he did, then the man would die at Four's hands. Plus if he had, then Tris would have to go to the hospital. Four hated to bring this up to her, but he knew he would have to eventually.

"I have the key sweetheart, if you're ready?" Four said as she turned to him and walked to him. He put out his hand to her, she placed hers in his and he walked them to the other room. Once inside she went to the couch and sat there, her knees bent and her feet on the couch.

The room had been stocked with food, such as sandwiches, fruits, chips, snacks. Four knew Tris needed to eat something, "How about a bite?" She only shook her head, Four made his way to the couch and gently sat down beside her.

"Tris?" Four said softly as Tris turned her head to look at him. "Tell me what happened."

Four watched as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, finally she started to talk. "There was a knock on the door, I thought it was you, maybe you had forgotten your key. It was him, he barged in and wouldn't leave...I tried to get out of the room, but he chased me..he...he...threw me on the bed and he would have...he would have..." Tris stopped as she broke down then, her tears flowed again and her tiny form racked with pain.

Four put his arms around her gently, and she moved closer in his embrace, he leaned back into the couch with her in his arms, his hands trying to sooth and reassure her that she was alright, that she was safe. "I won't let anything happen to you, you're safe with me."

Four was relieved that David had not raped Tris, but what he had done was make her afraid. And the bastard had struck her! When he got his hands on him...

"He was going to...but I kicked him where it counts and ran into the bathroom, locking the door," Tris said into Four's chest.

"It's alright, I'm just so glad you got away from him. I'm sorry I wasn't here when he showed up," Four said, he knew it wasn't his fault that he was gone, but he still felt guilty that she had suffered.

Suddenly Tris shifted in his arms, "I better be going home. I have a lot of work to be completed Monday." Tris was already standing by the time Four comprehended what was going on. She was trying to avoid the topic, so that she would not have to deal with it.

"Tris, don't do this. Don't run away, let me help you," Four said as he got up to stand in front of her.

"Nothing happened, it's over and I really need to be going," Tris headed towards the door, Four following her. He didn't want to grab her arm, in case it trigger memories of David right now. So instead he just hurried to stand in front of her by the door.

"Tris, stay here with me. Let me hold you in my arms and ease what hurt I can," Four said.

Tris wouldn't meet his gaze, she kept her eyes to the side of him. "I need to go home, and check on Al as well. You just don't know how much trouble he can get into." She let a soft laugh sound at the end.

"Tris, I know what you're doing, you think you can just wipe it all away. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop him, but I promise you he will never touch you again," Four said as he carefully placed two fingers under her chin to get her to look at him.

"I'm fine," Tris said, even her voice was shaky.

"Come here," Four offered as he held his arms open to her. After a few seconds she took a step, then another, then...warmth surrounded her. Her arms were just hanging down. "I'm Tobias, I won't hurt you.

She finally moved her arms around him, her nails were digging into his back, she was gripping him so tightly. He was her lifeline, her anchor at the moment. He was also...

the man she was falling in love with.


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N-Thanks to all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this.)**_

* * *

Four held Tris on the couch, for a few hours in the new hotel room. She had not eaten a bite, had not said a word. Just been content with laying there in his arms. He had simply held her while she had remained silent.

"Tris why don't you try to lay down and get some sleep, I know you must be exhausted," Four said. "I'll stay awake and watch while you sleep."

"I'm not sleepy," Tris said. She was afraid that if she went to sleep she would have nightmares.

"Tris, your mind and body needs rest, please sweetheart," Four said as Tris nodded and he walked with her to the bedroom. She laid down on top of the bed, he went back and retrieved a throw from the couch and laid it over her small form. He sat down on the bed beside her, he leaned down and brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed it lightly.

"I'll just be in the other room, I'll check on you. You're safe now," Four said as Tris nodded. Four started to get up from the bed, when he felt her hand on his forearm, stopping him. He looked back down at her before leaving.

"Will you...will you stay until I fall asleep?" Tris asked.

"Of course," Four said as he got up from the bed and laid down on the bed behind her. After ten minutes passed, he felt her start to relax and knew she was starting to go to sleep. He waited several moments then he finally left the bed to let her sleep.

He sent a text to Zeke asking where they were, a few seconds later Zeke replied they were just getting to the hotel. Four sent him a text of the room number and told him to text when they arrived outside, to not knock on the door in order to not wake up Tris. Moments passed and he received another text, they were both here!Four checked on Tris once more before going to the door, she looked to be sound asleep. He then made his way to the door, and opened it quietly.

"Thank you both for coming on short notice," Four said to his old friends.

"You know us, anytime you need us. We found that he booked a flight to Canada about two hours ago, he's on his way to Vancouver," Zeke said.

"Any particular reason?" Four asked.

"He has a cabin there, we think he's going to be hiding out in it," Uriah said as Four nodded.

"Good, I'm going to go there as soon as I-" Four was saying as at that moment he heard Tris screaming, he quickly re-entered the room and made his way to her. He didn't know that Zeke and Uriah were behind him as he did so.

"Tris! Tris, its alright," Four said as he went to her side, she was thrashing on the bed in the grips of an obvious nightmare. Four took her in his arms, trying to wake her up.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you," Four reassured her as she began to get out of the nightmare.

"He was here, he was right here," Tris said inbetween sobs.

"It's okay, he's not here. I promise you, he'll never get close to you again," Four said as he looked over her shoulder at his friend's worried expressions. They had never seen Four so upset, and it was obvious he was upset over Tris' ordeal. Four had filled them in on what had happened, they knew that they were very glad they were not David when Four got a hold on him.

Tris started to get a grip on her emotions, she could sense someone else was with them, she turned and saw two men looking at her and Four.

"Tris, these are my friends. This is Zeke and Uriah Pedrad," Four said as both men nodded to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at my best right now," Tris said as she wiped away the tears.

"Given the circumstances, you're breathtaking," Uriah said, and received an elbow to the side from Zeke.

"Don't be trying to steal my lady," Four said in a teasing tone, causing Tris to smile.

"I think there is only one who has her attention," Uriah said.

"What my friend is trying to say, Tris, is that we can tell that Four is very important to you," Zeke said.

"He is," Tris smiled softly.

"Tris, I'm going to talk to these two some more, do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Four asked.

"I think I'm going to take a soak in the tub," Tris said. "You'll be in the other room?"

"Of course, we'll be right in there," Four said as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "You enjoy your soak."

Four got up from the bed, and the three men left the room, closing the door behind the. Tris took a few deep breaths then moved from the bed, to the bathroom. She shut the door, and went to the mirror, looking at herself in the mirror. She had an ugly bruise on her cheek where David had struck her. There were also some bruises on her arms and wrists where he had grabbed her.

She ran the water in the tub, and removed her clothes. She added some bubbles and got in the tub and finally felt clean for the first time since this whole ordeal began. She closed her eyes and tried to put her mind at ease.

In the other room, the three men were having a drink. "Uriah, I want you to stay with Tris while Zeke and I go to Vancouver."

"You think she's going to be okay with that?" Uriah asked.

"I'll explain it to her," Four said.

"Everything?" Zeke asked.

"I'm just going to tell her that I'm going to have a little chat with David," Four said. He knew Tris would not want him to go, but he had to do this.

"I get from her that she's going to be worried about you doing this," Zeke said.

"I have to do this, Zeke. I'm not going to let him get away with this," Four said.

"While we understand and agree with you, but is it going to be worth it if you loose her in the process?" Uriah asked.

"I won't let him get away with this to the women I love," Four swore.

"I think you need to tell her before you go, try to get her to understand," Uriah said.

"I'll talk with her later, why don't you two go and get some dinner. My treat," Four said as he gave them his card. The two promised to check in later.

Four saw the two men out and went to check on Tris, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Tris?" He called out, upon not hearing anything he slowly opened the door, he respected her privacy but he wanted to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep or anything.

He saw her in the tub, she was sitting up with her arms around her knees. "Tris?" He said softly, he saw her head lift but she didn't acknowledge him.

He went to the side of the tub, and let his fingers lightly touch her arm. She didn't jump from his touch this time, but he could tell she was trying her best not to. "Tris, do you wish to talk to someone about what happened?"

Tris raised her head and looked over at him. She didn't want to, but she didn't want to loose what she had been building with Four over all this time. "I think it might be a good idea if I did."

Four nodded, "I know someone who could come over tomorrow if that would be alright for you?" Tris looked at him and nodded her head.

"Now with that out of the way, I have something else to talk to you about," Four said. "Zeke and I are going to leave for a day. Uriah is going to stay around here, he'll be in the next hotel room or if you need him to stay on the couch, he would do that."

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Tris asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Tris. We're going to go visit David," Four admitted honestly.

"Tobias...no. Please don't, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you," Tris said.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise you. I know how to handle myself," Four said. "We won't be gone more than 24 hours."

"Tobias, don't. He'll have you locked up or something," Tris said.

"No he won't, sweetheart I can't let him get away with doing this to you. I promise you I won't kill him," Four said. It was the truth, because that was why Zeke was going to be there to stop him if he got too crazy with David.

"Tobias, please," Tris said. "I can't loose you."

"You won't, not when it has taken us too long to find one another," Four said as he touched the side of her face with the back of one of his hands, his anger increasing as he saw the bruise on her cheek, he took her face between his hands. Looking into her eyes he swore to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I love you, Tris."

Four saw the look that crossed her face, he could tell she had a battle on the inside. Her heart was wanting to tell him her feelings towards him, but she was still afraid to trust her heart with another man.

"I didn't say that to get the same back from you, I just wanted you to know my heart," Four said. "We need to get you some food, Tris. You get dressed and I'll get you something to eat."

Four left the bathroom and went to the main room, he had some sandwiches ready for her. And some fresh fruit. When she came out later, dressed in lounge pants and his shirt again he smiled at her. It made him feel better that she was trusting him again. He knew it couldn't have been easy for her. But she did.

Tris sat down at the table, and together they ate. Neither saying a word to the other. Both just stole looks at the other as they continued to eat. Four knew that Tris was worried about his trip to see David, but he was determined to do this.

After they were done, Tris moved to the couch while Four cleaned up. Four then made his way over to the couch as well. He let one arm go around the back of her, his hand was caressing the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension that was there.

"Tris, please don't worry," Four said.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong and happen to you," Tris said.

"Nothing will," Four said.

"I just don't want you to have to leave, can't Zeke just go?" Tris asked.

"He's one of oldest friends, I know he would do what I would do if I was alone," Four explained. "That's why we have to go together."

Then there was a knock on the door, Four went to go answer it. It was Zeke and Uriah.

"Uriah is going to stay next door, Tris," Four said as she stood up and walked over to them. "If you need him, just call him. Unless you want him to stay here."

"No, I'll be okay," Tris said.

"I'll take good care of you," Uriah swore.

"You better," Four said.

"If I didn't, I'd face hell," Uriah said as Tris smiled softly. It was obvious to her these three men were close. She also knew that they would make sure Four didn't do anything stupid.

Four walked over to Tris, he took her in his arms. Hers came around his back and hugged him close to her. She tried to keep in her fears, but a sob escaped.

"Hey now, no tears," Four said as he pulled back to look down at her face. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

Tris nodded and Four went to get a bag, he gave it to Zeke and the two other men left the room to stand in the hallway. "You get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Tris."

Four then leaned down and kissed her lips lightly, not putting too much into the kiss for fear it might overwhelm her at the moment. "Lock the door behind me." Tris held onto his hand until he exited the room. She watched him until he got onto the elevator, then he gave her a little wink and she gave him back a small wave before he got onto the elevator with Zeke.

Uriah stood in the hallway next to his room, he then turned to Tris. "If you need just call me. Four said he put my name in your phone, it's under 'Mr. Handsome'."

Uriah's antics caused Tris to finally smile. "I'm just worried about him."

"Don't be. Those two are the two most thorough people I know," Uriah said.

"How did you meet Four?" Tris asked.

"Why don't I get my cards and we'll play a game while I tell you some Four stories," Uriah offered.

"Okay," Tris said as he went to get his cards and that night, Tris learned that Zeke and Four had become friends when in elementary school were picking on Four, when Zeke stepped in. Since then they had become the closest of friends. Uriah was Zeke's younger brother and had always looked up to his brother and Four. Uriah also told the tale, how Four and Zeke had been dared to streak around the neighborhood, and were almost back home until Old Lady Johnson had stepped out and caught them, and tried to chase them back to Zeke and Uriah's home.

On the flight to Vancouver, Four looked at his phone when he got a text from Uriah telling him how Tris had eaten a small meal and after playing rook for over two hours was on her way to bed. Four sent Uriah a text back, thanking him for putting her at ease and being there for her.

"Tris doing okay?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, she's going to bed now. Uriah has helped out a lot," Four said.

"It the Pedrad cursed. We're naturally charming," Zeke said with a smirk.

Four only nodded.

"I've never seen you like this about a woman before. How serious are things between you two?" Zeke asked.

"Very. She's the one, I feel it," Four said.

"So I guess I should keep my calendar free next year for a wedding?" Zeke asked.

Four looked over to Zeke, he knew his friend was trying to lighten his mood. "Yeah, I would."

Four was silent as they sat there for awhile. "You know what you're going to do?" Zeke asked.

Four looked at him, and tightened his fists before answering. "I'm going to make sure he never does to another woman what he did to mine."


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites you guys! Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. I thought I had put this chapter up, it should have been chapter 12, and then 13 should start off with Four telling Tris Rose should be there soon. So I'm going to reload chapter 12 and 13. If you would like to review for the new chapter 12, please leave the review in chapter 13 so that it shows up. Thank you. My apologies.)**

* * *

As Tris went to bed that night in the hotel, she found herself not being able to sleep, partly because of the attempted assault to her, and the other was her worry about Four and his friend. She looked over at the clock and it said 11:30pm. Four had been gone for hours. She had beat herself up on the fact that she should have stopped him somehow from going after David. If anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

She turned her head upon hearing her phone ringing, she grabbed it quickly. It was Four!

"Tobias, please come back," Tris said as soon as she answered it.

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow afternoon, please don't worry, Tris," Four said. He hated to hear the worry in her voice, but this was something that he had to do, so that they could move forward with their lives.

"Tobias, it's not worth you getting hurt," Tris said.

"You mean everything to me, Tris. I can't let him get away with hurting you like he did," Four said, "Love isn't all about honesty, it's about protecting those that you love from people who would harm them."

Tris felt her heart skip a beat at that. She knew and believed that he was in love with her, and while she admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him, she hadn't told him yet. But she knew she would very soon, he meant so much to her now.

"I'll come back to you tomorrow, trust me, Tris," Four promised her. "I have too much to loose if I didn't."

"Just be careful, Tobias," Four said.

"Does this mean someone is caring for me just a little bit?" Four asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You know I do," Tris admitted out loud. "I care deeply for you, please come back to me now."

"I'll leave first thing tomorrow, and I'll come home to you, Tris," Four said. His heart was filled with all sort of emotions. She was starting to admit her feelings for him, it would only be a matter of time now before she told him she was in love with him as well. She had trusted him with her body, and her heart was moving there now as well.

"I can't sleep without you here," Tris said, trying anything to get him to come back now.

"Just try to relax and I'll be there tomorrow night, and hold you in my arms as you drift off to sleep," Four said. Truthfully he would much rather be with Tris then where he was right now, but this had to be done. And once this night was over, there would be no one who would hurt the woman he loved. "Did Dr. Collins call you like I asked her to?" Rose Collins was someone he had known for a long time, she was almost like a little sister to him. She was a great therapist and Four felt like she could help Tris deal with what happened with David.

"Yes she called, and I'm going to go speak with her tomorrow at two, just in case I need to," Tris said. "Hopefully you'll be able to take me."

"I wouldn't dream of not being there for you," Four said as he looked over at Zeke. It was time. "Tris, I need to go, but I promise you I'll be safe, Zeke has my back. Now, I want you to try to get some sleep, because I know you're exhausted."

"Tobias-" Tris started to say but was cut off by her own voice giving out on her, she so wanted him here with her now, instead of doing god knows what.

"Tris, I love you. I'll have you back in my arms tomorrow, and a word of warning, I don't intend to let you out of them often," Four said.

"Promise?" Tris said in a question tone.

"I promise you, get some sleep," Four said.

A few precious seconds passed before Tris blurted out, "Tobias, Tobias, I love you!" Tris said quickly, before she lost her nerve. When he didn't say anything, she looked down at the phone, he had already ended the phone call. She threw the phone down in aggravation and frustration, and worry for him still.

There was a knock on the hotel room door then, she went to the door and looked through the peephole and immediately opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tris asked the visitor.

"You know how hard it is to find-" Al was saying but seeing the bruise on her face stopped him "What happened to your face, Tris?" Al made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him as he brought Tris with him into the middle of the room, where there was more light. "That looks like someone hit you. Did Eaton do this?"

"No! Four would never hit me," Tris said. As Al continued to look at her, she knew she would have to answer him. "David Daniels showed up here, when Four was gone."

Al's expression went from worry, to rage! "He did this?"

Tris only nodded.

"What else did he do, Tris?" Al asked as he brought her over to the couch to sit down.

"He attacked me, he tried to...but I stopped him," Tris stopped talking then.

"I'm so sorry, Tris," Al pulled her into a hug, "Where's Eaton?"

"He went after David," Tris said as Al pulled back to look at her.

"The reasonable person in me says he is stupid for doing so, but the friend in me says, I wished I was with him to help," Al said causing Tris to lightly smile.

There was a knock on the door again, and Tris went to answer it, looking through the peephole first. She opened the door then.

"Hey Tris, I was just going to check on you first before going to sleep," Uriah was saying as he caught sight of Al then. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend, Al. Al this is a friend of Four's, Uriah," Tris said as the two men shook hands.

"Right. Well I'm going to be getting in the bed, you have my number," Uriah said as Tris nodded. Uriah looked at Al one last time before leaving.

"Do you need me to stay?" Al asked.

"The couch is yours if you want," Tris said. "Would you mind running an errand with me tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, any time," Al said. "What?"

"I need you to drive me to my doctor's office, I have an appointment to see her tomorrow at 9:30 in the morning," Tris said.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked.

Tris felt her cheeks begin to grow hot as she began to answer him. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Then what is it? And why are you blushing?" Al asked.

"I'm getting some birth control pills, just in case," Tris answered. She rolled her eyes when Al started to smile.

"It's that serious with you two? Well, I could see it from the first time I met him, which was the other day," Al said. "I have to hand it to Eaton, he sure goes after what he wants, fast."

"Go to sleep, Al," Tris said as she went to the bedroom. She got into the bed, and hugged the pillow to her body. She got out of bed, and removed one of his shirts from his suitcase and put it over the big pillow and wrapped herself around it. She could really smell him then, it was a clean, fresh scent. The last thing in her mind before she drifted off to sleep, was his eyes.

The next morning, Al drove them to the clinic, where Tris was sitting there anxious. She covered up the bruise on her face with makeup so that no one would question her. She reached in her purse to check her phone and groaned when she saw that it was dead. If Four had tried to call her, she wouldn't know.

"Tris," Doctor Emily said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Emily," Tris said.

"So, what brings you to see me?" Emily asked as she sat down.

"I need a prescription for birth control pills," Tris said.

"I see. There are a few things we need to go over before I go any further. I take it you think you're going to become sexually active soon?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Tris answered.

"Okay, some women experience a wide array of side effects from birth control pills. One of them being a reduction in their sex drive, another is your breasts might become more tender, your period might become lighter as well" Emily said.

"I've never really had a sex drive until..." Tris said.

"Until now," Emily finished."Now another thing I need to explain is that it usually takes a month before the pills are effective, and they are not 100 percent guaranteed to prevent you from conceiving."

"I understand," Tris said lightly.

Later, after picking up her prescription and grabbing a quick bite they headed back to the hotel. As they neared the hotel room, they saw Uriah pacing back and forth in the hallway.

"Tris, thank goodness. Four's been worried since he got back about you," Uriah said as Tris looked at him.

"He's back?" Tris asked as Uriah could only nod his head and she was running into the room.

Four turned upon hearing the door open, he quickly ended his phone call and went to her immediately. "Tris," He said as he pulled her into his arms. He had missed her so much, spending all this time with her had spoiled him.

"Thank god you're alright," Tris said into his chest. Her arms were around him, hugging him to her. He was alright! He was safe in her arms.

"I could say the same thing about you. Where did you go? I came home and we had no idea where you had went," Four said.

"I had an early morning appointment," Tris said.

"With Al?" Four asked as he looked up to see Al standing there with Uriah.

"He drove me there and back," Tris said as she moved from his chest slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Here is your bag, Tris. I'll be in touch. Eaton," Al said as he put the bag on the table and left the room. Uriah closed the door as he too left.

"What kind of appointment?" Four asked.

"Enough about me. What happened with David?" Tris asked.

"He won't be bothering you again sweetheart," Four promised her. He knew what she was trying to do, change the subject, he let her for the moment. "Now what kind of appointment did you have? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," Tris said.

"Tell me, please," Four said.

"I saw my doctor about some birth control pills," Tris said as she looked up into his face. She saw the recognition of her words on his face, then he started talking.

"I see, so I'm assuming you think you're going to be intimate with someone soon?" Four said as he put a finger under her chin.

"I think we're both on agreement of that," Tris said.

"While, I look forward to this, I don't want you to feel any pressure from me," Four said. "You're setting our pace."

"I don't feel any pressure, I'm enjoying becoming closer with you," Tris admitted

"And I love being so close with you," Four said.

Tris remembered what she had told him over the phone call last night, at the end. But he had hung up before hearing her words to him. Words she knew he wanted to hear from her. She was glad on one hand that he hadn't heard those words last night, because she would rather tell him she loved him in person.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I made a mistake and skipped a chapter, so I'm reloading chapter 12 and 13. If you would like to review the new chapter 12, please go to chapter 13 to leave your review. Thank you!**_

 _ **(A/N-Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favorites. Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this. Just a heads up, after a guest review I got, I want to make it clear I don't do rape fics. I've seen what rape does to someone, not something I would wish on anyone. If you want a rape fic, look elsewhere.)**_

* * *

"Rose should be here soon. Now let's get you comfy and then wait for her," Four said as he led her to the bedroom. Tris had her bag and went to the bathroom, she ran some cool water in a cup and opened the bag containing her birth control pills. She read the instructions, she needed to take the pill starting today as she had just seen her doctor.

She popped one pill out and held it in her hand, she looked in the mirror as her mind started racing in two very different directions. One was the thought that she soon would be making love with Four, to Four. She was well, anxious about the experience, but she knew he would make her enjoy it immensely. The other direction her mind went was that if she started taking the pill, she would be keeping herself from conceiving his baby, their child.

Four stood in the doorway of the bathroom, with his arms crossed. He could also hear her inner thoughts as she stood there. They had briefly spoken about their future, their children. He looked forward to the day she would tell him that she was pregnant with their child. He knew they didn't need to get pregnant right now, their relationship was too fresh. While he wanted a baby with her more than anything, now was not the time for her to conceive their child. He truthfully wanted to wait till they were married one day, and married they would be if Four knew anything. He wanted to bring their child into a marriage, a family. One that his grand-parents had, they had been childhood sweethearts and had gotten married in their early twenties and had been together ever since. Brady and Kathleen Eaton were examples of what a family was all about. They had also been on his case for years, to settle down and find someone to spend his life with.

Well he had finally.

"We're not getting any younger, Tobias," His grandmother loved to say to him, while his grandfather had a more direct approach. "Find a lady, get married and have lot of babies."

He didn't care if they had one child or ten, as long as it was their child, that would be all that mattered one day. He could picture Tris with a baby in her arms, holding it, singing to it to quiet it at night. He could picture their futures together and it looked perfect. He just had to bide his time, and let her feelings for him overwhelm her to the point that she couldn't hold back and admit that she loved him. But until then, he would be patient with her.

"Having seconds thoughts?" Four asked as he moved into the room slowly. He saw her jump slightly.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's a big decision."

Four nodded his head as he walked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and locking his hands on top of her stomach. Tris leaned back into him, as she looked in the mirror an saw him looking back at her in the mirror.

He kissed the side of her neck lightly, as he started to talk to her. "Tris, this is your decision. I'll just tell you my preference though, while I would love to be able to see you carrying our child as soon as possible," Tris blushed at his words. Gods! He loved her so much! "I would also want to be married to you before that happens, call me old fashioned, or call it being raised as Kathleen Eaton's only grandson."

"Your grandparents must love you very much," Tris said.

"What about yours? I'm sure they love you as well," Four said.

"They do. My father and mother were each other's first loves and they have been together ever since," Tris said.

"Sounds like they have a special love for one another. One that has endured and created a very special individual," Four said.

"Two actually," Tris said.

"You have a sibling?" Four asked.

"Yes, an older brother named Caleb," Tris said.

"I'm sure you two brought joy into their lives," Four said.

"More like more grey hairs," Tris said.

"Every parent goes through that," Four said.

"I'm not sure what kind of parent would I be to any child?" Tris asked.

Four turned Tris in his arms so that she was looking at him. "The very best, the kind of mother who protects and loves her children without even thinking how to. You would be a true lioness. You're full of fire, and fire is life, and life is passion. I want to know your passion, and not just in a sexual way, I want to share a life with you, share your passion for living. I want to know your dreams and make every one of them come true."

Tris felt her heart skip a beat at his words. "You already are making them come true."

Four smiled at her words, and just then there was a knock on the hotel room door. Four walked to the door and opened it to see his friend Rose standing there.

"Come in, I'll get Tris," Four moved so that Rose could enter the room, as he shut the door he turned to see Tris walking out of the bedroom. He had to wonder if she took the pill or not. They would discuss that later, right now Tris needed to talk to Rose.

"Tris, this is Rose Collins, Rose this is Tris Prior," Tris said as the two women shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Tris," Rose said.

"And the same to you, Rose," Tris said.

"Let's sit shall we?" Rose said as the two women had a seat on the couch.

"Tris, do you wish me to stay? If not I'll go check on Zeke and Uriah for a while?" Four asked.

"No, I would prefer it if you stayed, if that's alright," Tris said as she looked from Four to Rose.

"That's fine with me, whatever you're comfortable with Tris," Rose said. Four sat down beside Tris, and took her hand in his to offer his support.

"Okay, Tris, we're going to talk about what happened. Why don't you begin," Rose said.

"Four and I were having a great time together, we were going to go out and he went downstairs, well to get me an extra set of clothes. I had just finished taking a shower, when there was a knock on the door. I thought it must be Four, so I went to go answer it," Tris said as she did a small shudder as she knew the memories would not be good.

"It's alright," Four said to her.

"And it wasn't Four," Rose said as Tris shook her head no.

"No, it was someone I just met at a wedding I was at recently. He gave me the creeps with the way he would look at me. He told me he wanted us to be close friends, and then I just ran from him, but he caught up to me," Tris said as Four's hands on hers tightened.

"Then what happened, and remember you're safe in this talk, this is only a memory," Rose said.

"He threw me on the bed, and started to take my towel off from me, and then he started to touch me, he kissed me as well," Tris said.

"How did this make you feel?" Rose asked.

"Repulsed, I was sick to my stomach that he was trying to...trying to force himself on me. I bit his lip to stop him, and he hit me across the face," Tris said.

Four's anger was getting the best of him as the images played into his mind, of Tris being held down by that older man, trying to rape her. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that David would never be able to hurt her ever again.

"Then what happened?" Rose asked.

"I kicked him as hard as I could in his privates," Tris said. "And then I ran off into bathroom, where Four found me moments later."

"Were you glad when Four showed up?" Rose asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, of course," Tris said.

"The reason I ask, is because many women when they have either been assaulted or attempted to be assaulted, they flinch or can't stand to be touched afterwards," Rose said as she saw Tris nod lightly.

"I knew in my heart that Four would never do anything like that to me, but it was so fresh in my mind what had happened. I did hesitate when Four wanted to pick me up and get me out of that hotel room," Tris admitted.

"All perfectly normal," Rose said. "Now I'm going to ask a few personal questions, if that is alright?"

"Yes," Tris said.

"Has Four touched you intimately after this happened?" Rose asked as she received a look from Four.

"No, he's been very patient with me, even before all this happened," Tris said as she took her his hand in hers.

"It's a good sign that you can hold hands, hug and everything. But in case there are any reminders of what happened with David, I want you Four to keep reminding her that she is safe and that you're Four and you're not going to hurt her in any way," Rose said.

"Got it," Four said.

"One last thing, Tris. Have you had any nightmares from this?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I had one last night," Tris said as she looked at Four who looked at her with sad eyes.

"Tris, that is normal. But what I want you to try to do, is that if you do have a nightmare. Take a few minutes to compose yourself, then think of a happy time, doesn't have to be with anyone, but just think of a memory, then try to go back to sleep if you feel that you can," Rose said.

Rose went over a few more topics, promising to check in with her in a few days, before she left them. Tris was tired from all the emotions and just wanted to lie down.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go take a nap?" Four offered, knowing this was a lot for her.

"On one condition," Tris said as she took his hands in hers. "You join me."

"I'd love to hold you in my arms," Four said.

Together they walked into the bedroom, where Four laid down with Tris at his side.

"I'm just going to put my arm around you, I won't hurt you," Four said as Tris nodded into his chest. He was relieved when she didn't flinch from his touch.

They just laid there, neither saying anything. Just lying there in each other's arms, and letting the stress of the last day wash away from them.

"What are you thinking?" Tris said dreamingly.

"I'm thinking of how good it feels to have you trusting me," Four said.

"I have trusted you for awhile," Tris admitted.

"Even when I was an arrogant ass to you?" Four asked.

"Even then," Tris said as she brought up her charm bracelet that had on it, the rubber duck on it.

"For every important moment in our lives, I'm going to give you a new charm," Four said. "Now, go to sleep. I'll fight off the monsters."

"With what?" Tris asked.

"With my bare hands," Four answered.

A few minutes later, Tris was fast asleep in his arms. Four stayed awake for awhile longer, just whispering into her ear that she was safe. That he loved her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, follow and favor this story. And special thanks to all the messages.)**_

The next morning, Tris had just turned over in bed and her hand went to touch Four, but she only came up with empty sheets. She turned to look around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. "Four?" She called out as she slipped from the bed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, she grabbed a robe as she headed for the main part of the hotel room. As she neared the bedroom door, it was slowly opening and in walked Four, carrying a tray of food.

"Good Morning," Four said as he went to place the tray on the bed. He then walked over to her and took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand lightly.

"Where were you?" Tris asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been cooking all morning while someone was sleeping," Four said as Tris raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay. I can cook though, but this came from room service. ," Four admitted.

"Come on, let's eat. I have some ideas to run by you," Four said as they sat down on the bed and started to eat breakfast.

'I wanted to run by you, that next weekend there is a convention in Las Vegas associated with my work. Now while I will be in a few meetings, they shouldn't last all that long, plus my nights will be free, and I would love to have you with me," Four said. "That is if you feel comfortable. No pressure from me about us being intimate, if you want to get a suite with your own bedroom or your own room just say the word."

"Well, luckily for you, I have my fall line ready. I do have to finish a few things at work next week before we leave, so yes, I would love to go with you, and I think a suite would be good just in case..." Tris said.

"Great, I'll set it all up," Four said as he stood up.

"Four?" Tris said to him, causing him to turn back around to her. "Would you do something for me?"

Four smiled and kneeled down in front of her. "Tris, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Would you...would you kiss me?" Tris asked. Four smiled before leaning over to her to kiss her lips. She moaned lightly at the contact. Four kept the kiss light, he didn't want to scare her with his passion for her. He knew she would need time to over come her ordeal with David, and Rose was going to call her once a week to talk with her.

"Tris, why don't we get out of here for a few hours," Four asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Tris asked.

"Well, I might be tempted to tell you...for a price," Four said with a smile, causing his dimples to show.

"And what is your price?" Tris asked.

Four took his forefinger and tapped it against his cheek, Tris smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

When the kiss was over, Tris looked at Four and asked. "Four, what happened in Vancouver?" She saw Four's expression change and he looked into her eyes.

"Tris, it's nothing for you to worry about ever again," Four said.

"That's no answer. What happened Four?" Tris asked again.

Four took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he had hoped she would let this be, but he had also known the stubborn side of her wouldn't. "You're only getting the short version...Zeke and I went to his cabin, we had a little uh...chat with him. And like I said he will never bother you again, sweetheart."

"Four-," Tris began.

"Tris, it's all over now. He's never going to come into our lives again, I promise you," Four said as he put his hands on the side of her face. "I love you, and like I said, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Nothing. You are my world. You came into my bathroom one night and captured me with one touch, one kiss."

"Four, I know you're distracting me, but," Tris was saying but was stopped as Four kissed her.

"That won't work," Tris said as again Four kissed her, only moving to her cheek and kissing it, savoring it. He was getting to her, and they both knew it.

Her hand reached to touch the texture of his face, letting her fingertips glide along the strong line of his jaw until coming to rest at the point where his mouth joined hers. He slowly withdrew his mouth from hers, and with his thumb, he gently wiped the moisture from her lips as he studied her expression.

"You're too enticing," Tris admitted.

"Likewise milady," Four said.

"Will you tell me someday?" Tris tried once more.

Four sighed aloud before continuing, "Tris, just please trust me on this. And please don't worry anymore about it. It's behind us and we're going to move forward. Together."

Tris knew she wasn't going to get anymore information out of Four. But she would trust him, believe in him and half an hour later they were in his car. Tris held Four's hand on the way there, letting herself feel comfortable with him once again. Before she knew it they were arriving at their destination. Four helped Tris out of the car and they made their way to the entrance of the...

"The zoo?" Tris asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I thought you might like it," Four said as he put a hand on the back of her waist and they started to go in to see the animals.

Tris was fascinated with the animals, they looked very well taken care of and behaved. Four was just quite content to watch Tris interact with the animals. Particularly the baby elephant she kept gushing about. Tris turned to look at Four who was smiling at her.

"I can't help it, it brings out the child in me," Tris said as she once again turned to look at the little elephant.

Tris had no idea the impact those words had on Four, as he thought about putting his, no their child into her. She would be a very loving and nurturing mother, he knew she would love their child with her whole being. Their relationship that had begun very differently, had been on track of them having a very passionate relationship with one another, but this was a setback for them. Nothing that with the trust between them still intact, couldn't get past. Along with the love between them. Four believe that Tris was either falling very heavily in love with him or was already there.

While she was off petting one of the baby elephants, Four pulled out his cell phone and made a quick phone call while she was distracted. He then came up beside her, then moved to stand behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "It's me Tris. The man who loves you and will not let anything bad happen to you, ever again." She leaned back into his front as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

They spent the next few hours in the zoo, before making their way back to Tris apartment. Four laid down on the couch while Tris changed into some lounge clothes. She came back and laid down beside him. Her back was to his front and he whispered into her ear. "This is nice. Just being with you means the world to me."

Tris smiled and turned so that she was laying on top of him. Tris leaned down and kissed Four, letting her body and her soul let this become natural between them again. He had been so patient with her, so supportive through all this. Just then she she heard her door opening and in walked Al.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Al said as he put his hands over his eyes.

"Al!" Tris said as she moved from the couch. Four sat up, slightly irritated that Al interrupted them again. Not that he had planned to make love with Tris today, but just the fact that she seemed to making a lot of progress in just simple touches and contact.

"I was just coming to get my things, and get out of town again," Al said. He looked over at Four and said, "Sorry about that." Four just slightly nodded as Al started to get his things and he came over to Tris and gave her a quick hug, which Four tried not to get jealous about. A few minutes later, Al left her apartment.

"The man seems to enjoy interrupting us," Four said as Tris just smiled softly.

"He's not doing it on purpose," Tris said.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Four said.

"So this weekend, we have that dinner party to go to," Tris said.

"As long as you're there, I'm always willing to go," Four said.

"Even knowing whose party we are going to?" Tris asked.

"Even so, I don't doubt your feelings for this situation," Four admitted.

"I don't feel the same towards Robert as I once did," Tris said. She didn't want him to feel intimated by Robert, not that anyone could intimate Four.

"I know he will always be special to you," Four said. He didn't like it, but he understood it as well.

"Well, there is another man who is very special to me now," Tris said.

"Oh, and tell me about this other man," Four said, he loved teasing her.

"He's very determined, very handsome even if he was irritating at the beginning," Tris said as Four smiled. "But he's been there for me when I needed him as well."

"Sounds like a keeper then," Four said.

"He sure does," Tris said. "We need to go to bed."

Four raised an eyebrow at her as a sexy smile broke across his face. Tris then realized what she had said. "I meant we need to go to sleep. I have to go back to work this week, to take off for the next week with you in Vegas."

Four put his hand out for her and she slipped her hand in his and he quickly picked her up in his arms, carrying her back to the couch. "I can walk you know," Tris said, even if she liked being carried around by him. Not for a second did she think that he would drop her, she felt very safe and secure in his arms. They were secure and steady arms.

He carefully placed her onto the couch, then he sat beside her hip. "Now, I want you to take it easy the rest of the night, curl up with a good book and have some ice cream."

"You're so good to me," Tris said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him for a few seconds. Again letting this connection, this bond between them begin again.

"It's easy, I love you," Four said once the kiss was over.

He kissed her once more at the door before letting himself out, telling her to make sure to lock up behind him. He stayed outside the door until he heard the clicks signaling that Tris was secure in her apartment. Four pulled out his cell phone when it started to ring.

"Hey Uriah. Yes, she's safe and thank you again for watching over her." Four said as he got into his car. "No, I don't think we'll have to worry about David ever again."

The next week passed very quickly for Tris, her fall line was in perfect order and she was already working on her spring for the next season, one design was in her head for some reason and she couldn't shake it out.

A wedding dress.

Four was a constant presence at her office, he was often seen carrying her flowers in, or bringing her in cupcakes and coffee. He often took her away from the office for lunch or for some reason, Tris spent _a lot_ of time in her office for lunch. Where normally she ate her lunch within thirty minutes, her lunch seemed to go for hours. Thanks to Four.

Before they knew it they were going to the Vineyard for Robert and Maya's party. They arrived a little before it began, spending time together walking along the vineyard till they finally went in. Four was holding Tris' hand as they entered the ballroom, they immediately saw Robert. Robert saw them enter the room, and made his way over to them. Tris tightened her hand in his as he closed in on them. Four looked at her and gave her a quick smile as they prepared themselves for this.

"Hello, Tris, Four. Thank you both for coming," Robert said.

"Thank you for inviting us," Four said.

"Where's Maya?" Tris asked.

"She's inside on the phone with her sister," Robert said. "It's good to see you." He made a move to hug her. Tris let go of Four's hand to hug him back.

Four watched the hug closely, it looked perfectly innocent. He trusted Tris, he knew she was not in love with Robert any longer. And from what he knew from Robert, he was deeply in love with his wife. But it still made the green monster in him come alive, just seeing her in another man's arms, forget the fact that the man she was once in love with. He tried to quench that green monster, at least on the outside.

Tris smiled as she pulled back from Robert, she looked at Four. as she spoke, "I'm going to go say hello to Maya." And with that she left the two men standing there.

"She looks happy," Robert said.

"She is, very," Four said matter of fact. His intense eyes were on Tris as she walked into the house.

"I know this must be a little awkward for you, but I only look at her as a close friend," Robert said as Four nodded. "And I don't want her hurt."

"I have no intentions to ever hurt her for as long as we live," Four swore.

"You see a future with her then?" Robert inquired.

Four smiled lightly at the other man before he answered. "When I think about Tris, I see our lives together, children together, and grandchildren together."

"Sounds like you have everything planned out," Robert said.

"I do," Four said as he thought about a special errand he had ran one day while Tris had been in a meeting this week.

"You're already in love with her," Robert said as Four only smiled.

"Four, we've been friends for a long time now," Robert began.

"And if you want to keep it that way, you'll mind your own business and worry about your own relationship, while mine is coming along nicely," Four said.

Robert smiled and said, "Fair enough."

"How are your new inlaws?" Four asked carefully.

"Well, Maya's mother is fantastic. David on the other hand..." Robert said, frowning as he looked away.

Four felt his rage fire up just hearing David's name. He had looked for him as soon as they had arrived, evidently David had taken Four's warning to heart...

 ***FLASHBACK***

" _You are never to go anywhere near Tris again. You hear me?" Four asked as he had David pressed up against the wall. "If you ever speak to her again, upset her, or touch her, I promise that I will kill you. Do you understand me?"_

 _David only nodded, his eyes were shut at the time._

" _ANSWER ME!" Four said._

" _Yes, yes I understand." David gasped out._

" _I could kill you for what you did to Tris. For making her afraid. For daring to touch her.." Four's grip on David's shirt increased. He wanted to kill this man and he knew that he could and get away with it. Zeke would help him cover it all up and no one would ever know the difference._

 _But Four would know. He would know every time that Tris looked at him with love in her eyes that she was looking at a man who murdered someone. Even if that person had hurt her before._

 _Plus he was not going to take any chance that if he killed David that he would be charged and separated from Tris forever._

 _He shoved David to the floor. "Never show your face around me or Tris ever again, or I'll change the end of this night for you."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK***_

"I'm sure things will work out," Four said as Tris came back to him. He smiled and put his arm around her waist, tugging her to his side. "I missed you," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled as she looked at him, then over at Robert. "We appreciate you having us here. I know it might be a little awkward."

Robert just smiled. "I just want you happy, both of you."

"We are," Four said.

"Then as friends, let's go get something to eat," Robert said as they went to have a seat at the tables that were set up. As the evening went on, the wine and the atmosphere flowed. Four and Tris spent a lot of time talking with others there, but their hands were always together. Not wanting to loose contact with the other. Once, Tris took his hand and placed it on her thigh. He kept it there, moving is slightly in a circling fashion, but not moving it elsewhere. It eventually started to become late, and Four started to drive them back to her place when Tris leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Tobias, take me back to your place."

Four glanced at her, "Are you sure?" He didn't want her to have any regrets.

"Yes," Tris said as she placed her hand onto his crotch, causing him to jump in his seat. The car jerked at the sudden touch of her. Once he composed himself, he drove them back to the house he was temporary staying in while here in Sacramento. When she started to move her hand away, he placed it back onto his crotch.

"This is yours, and yours alone," Four said as Tris' hand settled on him.

Minutes later they arrived at the house and Four opened her door for her and together they walked into the house. Four turned on all the lights and he kissed her lips lightly, loving the feel of her lips under his. One of his hands was in her hair, keeping her head where he wanted, while the other was on the small of her back. He felt Tris's hands move over his back, till one made it into his hair.

Four pulled back from her, not wanting this to overwhelm her like it was him.

"Four, you don't have to wear kid gloves with me," Tris said.

"I just don't want to rush you," Four said.

"You're not. The sessions with Rose have helped me a lot, _you've_ helped me a lot as well," Tris said. "You've been understanding, patient, and a kind man with me. Four, I want to feel that passionate man again."

Four reached for her, his arms closing around her and hauling her hard up against the lean length of his body. Rough hands in her hair pulled her head back, lifting her face to his, and her mouth was captured in a wild, bruising kiss. With a tiny moan she opened her lips to him, her tongue tangling with his in instant response.

Her groan was matched by an identical one from Four himself, and then he was kissing her again, but very differently this time. He took her lips hotly, greedily, snatching at her mouth, her face, her neck, like a man who had been starved for a long, long time and was now presented with such an array of dishes that he didn't know which one to taste first.

One strong hand held the back of her head, keeping her face imprisoned against his, while inserting one powerful thigh between both of hers, he pushed her backwards until she came hard up against the wall, trapped by the strength of his body.

The heat of his skin reached her through the fabric of her clothes, and even the heavy denim of his jeans could not conceal the burning evidence of his desire for her as he crushed it against the cradle of her hips. He inched her legs further apart and she yielded willingly, sighing aloud once more as the pressure at the juncture of her legs in flamed the heated need his caresses had created there.

"Tobias...,"

His name was a moan of yearning, of hunger, and his raw-edged, shaky laughter in response told her that he recognized the craving that had her in its grip. Recognized it and shared it in every way.

With the greatest pleasure!

He did more than kiss her. His mouth seemed to have turned into a finely tuned instrument of pleasure, touching, caressing, nibbling, occasionally administering tiny, sharp, demanding bites down her throat and on to the creamy skin exposed by the neckline of her dress.

And all the time his hands were busy too, moving over her body, cupping and holding her breasts. His thumbs circled the shape of her nipples, rubbing softly, bringing them into tight, excited life beneath the clinging fabric.

Tris' head was thrown back, her eyes closed. She was on fire, every inch of her body burning up, every cell ablaze with need. Her urgent fingers took his shirt off, before sliding over the broad leather belt at his waist, a choking cry of delight escaping her as her fingertips encountered the heated softness of his skin.

Fingers spread wide, she smoothed her hands outwards and upwards over the strong lines of his chest, feeling the powerful muscles bunch and jerk under her caress. Her sensuous exploration found the rasp of body hair, the tiny, hard buds of his male nipples, and delighted in all the differences between his physique and her own.

Beneath her touch she sensed the heavy pounding of his heart, and with a deliberately sinuous, almost feline movement she slid her hips against the hardness of his arousal. Her smile was one of triumph as she sensed his heartbeat accelerate dramatically.

"I think we'd be more comfortable in another room," Four muttered against her cheek, having dragged his mouth from hers with obvious reluctance. -

"You have a point," Tris said breathless.

Her words were almost unintelligible, but the undercurrent of shaken laughter told its own story.

With her arms linked around his neck, he half carried, half walked her towards the nearest room, kicking open the door before carrying her inside. Tris had a brief glimpse of a fireplace and the large King size bed, before being laid gently down on it, with Four coming down on top of her.

"Better?" he inquired unevenly, his breathing as ragged as if be had just completed a marathon.

"Much better," Tris assured him with a lazy smile, writhing languorously beneath his imprisoning weight.

"Now perhaps I can kiss you properly,"

When Tris opened her mouth to demand to know exactly what he had been doing before, if not kissing her properly , he promptly took the opportunity to prove exactly what he meant. The thrust and movement of his tongue was a deliberate attempt to tease and tantalize her with the promise of how a more intimate invasion of her body would feel.

The hunger that had built with each touch, each caress, was now raging out of control. It pulsed through every nerve-end, making her twist violently beneath him. She needed to touch him more intimately, wanted to feel his hot skin against hers, wanted his hands on her own body.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she muttered in mock petulance.

"I could say the same about you," Four said.

"Mm so you could," Tris moved her hips provocatively. "And this dress is far too tight."

Four smiled as he said, "Is that a fact? Well, I think I could help you there."

The fabric that made her dress cling so closely also made it easy for him to ease the top down from her shoulders, the bra beneath as swiftly discarded. Pausing only to peel off his pants and toss them aside, Four came back to her again, dragging her up against him and deliberately moving his chest against the peaking tips of her nipples. Four's smile grew into a wide grin of triumph as he heard her sigh of uninhibited pleasure at the sensation of the roughness of his body hair against their tight sensitivity.

"You are so sexy," he murmured against her skin, trailing hot kisses down from the smooth roundness of one shoulder to the pink-flushed curves of her breasts. Slowly, tormentingly, his mouth moved lower, so that she was whimpering with need before it finally closed over one throbbing peak; drawing it into its moist heat.

"Oh, Tobias," Tris' body arched upwards convulsively, her head flung back in total abandon as she offered herself to the delicious sensation. Four's gentle tugging at her breast sent a pulse of white-hot excitement straight from its tip down to the very center of her femininity..

"Don't stop!" she begged, and felt his laughter feather warmly across her flesh. -

"I don't intend to,"

His hands were tugging her skirt upwards, exposing her legs to him. Automatically Tris raised herself to help him.

When his questing fingers slid over her hip-bones and under the wisp of silk that was the only flimsy barrier left between him and her most intimate core, she cried out sharply.

"God, but you're ready for me,"" he breathed. "So ready. I can see that making love to you just once tonight is never going to be enough for me."

His fingers tangled in her slick folds, probed gently for a second, making her move uncontrollably.

And again...

Each word coincided with the beat of her heart, creating a rhythm that forced itself through the fevered haze inside Tris' head . It pounded against her brain, refusing to be pushed away, until she let out a cry of release.

It was a cry of shocked distress, so sharp, so shaken that even in his state of fevered desire Four heard it and paused in confusion. Blue eyes dark and glazed with passion went to her face.

"Sweetheart..."

"I'm sorry, I've never...I've never..." Tris gasped out as her orgasm finally ended.

Four smiled at her admittance, "I'm honored," he said as he kissed her lips.

"Before we go any further, we need to discuss a few things. I know you're on the pill, and I feel like we both want to wait just a little while before we go down that path. Your pills are not going to be in your system long enough to prevent us making a child together," Four said.

"Don't you have a condom?" Tris asked.

"Yes. I have had them for a while now," Four said with a smirk on his face. "For you. I trust you about your health and I have regular checkups at my work. I've always been careful in the past. And I want to protect you from getting pregnant just yet, but even condoms have been known to fail."

"Pretty sure of yourself weren't you?" Tris asked.

"Only for you," Four said.

"Better be," Tris said as she laughed softly.

"Hmm," Four said before taking her lips in his. Her mouth was perfect under his, she had always met his passion for her with an intensity to match his. He pulled back to look into her eyes, clouded with passion. He felt a sense of pride that he was responsible for that look.

"I've wanted you since the first touch, since you placed your hands on me. I've dreamed of you, of us, being skin to skin, with nothing separating us. I want to watch you blush, not just with arousal, but with ecstasy," Four said as his gaze went over her beautiful face.

"And one more thing, this is not just a one-time thing, or ten time thing. I see us together for a very long time, our lifetime. I see us growing old together. I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, and I can't wait for the rest of my life to begin," Four said.

Tris was stunned for a second, "Tobias,"

"I don't say all that to overwhelm you, I just want you very aware of what my intentions are very soon," Four said. "You have my heart, milady," He took her hand and placed it on his chest. "I hope I have yours as well."

Instantly she seemed to stop breathing. The hard staccato beat of his heart pounded under her hand. It wasn't the steady pulse of a man always in complete control. Instead it was the brisk pace of a man on the brink.

"I love you, Tris," His gaze locked with her. "And I think you feel the same."

Tris opened her mouth, but the words would not leave her mouth. She did love him, very much. What was holding her back from saying it to him? Why was she so afraid to tell him how she felt about him? She had said it to him on the phone, but he had already hung up. Then again she had tried to tell him and he had stopped her by telling her he knew how she felt.

Four could see the inner battle going on inside of her, her heart was battling her head to tell him she loved him back. And he could guess her head was holding back, still a little afraid of being hurt again. He had to acknowledge that their courtship had been quick. But for him, he had known she was going to be someone very special in his life for a very long time upon meeting her.

"Tris, trust me. Trust your heart. It's just us," Four said hoping his words would encourage her to say the words he desperately wanted to hear from her lips.

Tris took a deep breath, and looked at him. She thought of every moment she had ever spent in his presence. He had been cocky with her, still was at times but now she enjoyed it. She loved spending time with him, being with him.

"Tobias, I love you," Tris said before she lost her nerve.

Four's smile was incredible. His heart was beating so fast now, the woman he loved more than anything had finally opened her heart to him, and admitted her true feelings for him. "I love you so much, Tris. I promise to always guard your heart and take very special care of it," he promised her.

Tris was pleased with herself, she had taken a chance with him and told him how she felt finally. With this man that had come to mean everything to her in such a short amount of time. She was truly, fully in love with him.

"I think I fell in love with you the second I kissed you, I felt this shock run through me when it happened," Tris admitted.

Four smiled as he started to speak, "I felt it as well. How could I not fall in love with you? The only woman who has ever flipped me the bird?" Tris started laughing with Four at that memory.

A few seconds passed with neither saying a word, finally Four brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, asking her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Tris said lightly.

"Tell me," Four said kissing her lips lightly.

"I was thinking...can I ride you?" Tris answered with a little blush on her cheeks.

Four chuckled lightly before he answered. "Another night, you can, but not tonight."

"And why is that?" Tris asked.

"Because it will be easier for you, if I'm on top," Four said as he moved and hooked his fingers in his boxers and removed them.

"Can I look at you?" Tris asked.

"I don't want to scare you," Four said with a smile. Tris just smiled back and he moved from the bed and stood there in all his glory, and let Tris looked her fill of him as she looked at his naked body. His cock was standing at full attention, he was long and huge.

"Can I see you tattoo?" Tris asked.

Four smiled as he did so, she looked at his tattoo that had symbols and looked like flames on them. "What do they mean?"

"They are ancient symbols of Bravery, Honesty, Selflessness, Intelligence, and Kind," Four answered.

Tris took in the tattoo, but also his tight butt. She couldn't help the soft laugh that came out of her, "See something you like?" Four asked as he turned and walked up to the bed and went to his knees in front of her.

"A lot of something," Tris said as Four leaned in and kissed her deeply. His hands went to her arms as he deepened the kiss, pressing her back against the bed. He was half on her and half off, he stopped kissing her to look down into her face.

"You know who is in the bed with you right now?" Four asked. He didn't want any bad memories of what had happened with David creeping in now.

"You are," Tris answered. Touched that he was so thoughtful right now.

"I'm not just a person. I'm the man who loves you with his whole being, I want to make this night special for you, for both of us," Four said. "And if at any time you feel uncomfortable, you tell me."

Tris nodded as he smiled sweetly and kissed her again, this time one of his hands started to travel down her body, when his hand reached her core, Tris opened her legs for him. He started to touch her lightly with his fingers, circling her clit around and around.

Tris moaned as the sensations he was causing her to have. Four then started to move his body downward, kissing her body as he went. Her cheek, her breast, her navel, till finally he reached his target. He started kissing the inside of her right leg, leaving tiny kisses as he moved his mouth to his goal. He licked the outer regions of her core, letting his stubble rub against her before he put his tongue out and licked her lips, around and around. He smiled as her hips moved forward wanting contact with his mouth. He then started to give her up what she wanted, licking her lightly at first, feeling her starting to get wet. He then licked her clit, feeling Tris' hips move off the bed even more now as he started to suck her clit into his mouth. Four then brought a finger to start to penetrate her with, then once he felt how wet she was becoming, he added enough to start to stretch her for his entry later.

"Tobias!" Tris moaned out loudly. If he kept this up she was going to come on his fingers.

"Soon this will be me inside you, stretching you, filling you up with myself," Four said between licks. He felt her hips move back just a tiny bit. "Don't move away, don't move away. Give it to me."

"Tobias...I need you...now," Tris moaned.

"Tris, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" Four had to ask one more time.

"Yes, yes I want this. I want you," Tris said as Four just laid there between her thighs.

"Alright. I want you to get used to the feeling of having me here between your thighs first," Four said as he settled between her legs even more. He was so hard right now, his body was screaming to take her, but he had control over himself. His body trembled in restraint. His muscles quivered, sweat broke out all over him.

"I'm going to move your knees up just a little so it will widen you for me," Four said as he positioned her so that it should make this easier for her. He knew this wasn't her first time, but it was _their_ first time. He wanted this to be perfect for her.

Tris knew he didn't have to do all this, but that was her Tobias for you. He was always so caring about her, always putting her first above all else. No wonder she loved him so much. She watched him grab a condom and put it on quickly.

"Tris, I'm just going to put the tip in until you get used to me," Four said as he moved a hand to himself and started to guide himself to her. He moved himself up and down her entrance first, letting her juices get him wet. He then slowly started to enter her, letting the head enter at an almost painful stage for him. He wanted to be buried to the hilt inside her, but he had to have restraint now. He felt her tense up slightly.

"Try to relax, it will make it easier for you," Four said as he then moved so that their foreheads were barely touching. He was inside her if only by the tip of him, she felt so tight around him. He selfishly wanted the condom off so he could feel her, skin to skin, but that would have to wait. He eased himself in slowly, only putting about half of him in her.

"You alright?" He whispered to her. His eyes were locked on her, looking for any sign of discomfort.

"Yes," Tris softly replied. She felt full, he was inside of her finally. Well a part of him was. If she was full now, what would it be like when the rest of him was inside of her?

"Remember this is for both of us, we're making love to one another and with one another," Four reminded her. He watched her nod and when he was about to press himself in more, he heard a pounding on the front door.

"Ignore it, they'll go away," Four said to her. He would kill them if they didn't.

The pounding happened again, only this time it came with a voice. "Four! Open up we have to talk now!"

"Zeke," Four said to himself. He was going to kill him. He pulled himself out of her gently.

"I'll be right back, don't move, not even an inch. I'll get rid of him and we'll continue," Four promised as he grabbed a pair of lounge pants, a shirt and flip flops and headed to the door, mumbling the whole time. He was fully aroused and quite frustrated at being interrupted by Zeke. He flung the front door open, clearly very angry.

"This had better be life and death!" Four snapped at his friend.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," Zeke said as he started to fill his friend in.

Tris, ignoring Four's words of staying there, moved from the bed and grabbed a robe. She could somewhat hear the two men talking. Something was wrong for Zeke to be here at this time of night. She opened the bedroom door and walked into the sitting room.

"Four, I'm sorry but I had no other-" Zeke was saying as he stopped upon seeing Tris, it was clear what they were doing, or trying to do. "Ah shit! The timing of this sucks."

Four turned to see Tris standing there. "Tris, please go back into the bedroom. I'll be right there."

"To-Four, what's going on?" Tris asked as she then saw Urish behind Zeke as well.

"What's happening?" She tried again as she saw the look that passed between the three men.

"Not as much as was happening," Uriah said as Zeke elbowed him to the gut.

Four opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as someone came up behind the three men.

"Four Eaton, I presume?" the man asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Four asked.

"I'm Detective Max Anderson" The man said showing Four his badge. "And this is Zeke Pedrad I assume?"

Zeke could only nod as he knew what was coming.

"Excellent. I need both of you to come down to the police station," Officer Anderson said.

"What for?" Four asked.

"You're both needed for questioning in the death of one David Daniels," Officer Anderson answered.

Tris let out a gasp as she heard those words. "Four, what is going on?"

Four walked over to Tris, and was hurt when she took a back step from him. "Tris, you have to trust me. I didn't kill him."

"He's dead? You knew?" Tris asked.

"Tris-" Four was saying as he felt someone grab his arm. It was another cop. "You need to come down to headquarters, and talk to us. You too Zeke Pedrad."

"Let me go, I have to talk to her. Explain things," Four said but he was basically dragged out of the house. "Tris! Know that I love you. I'll get back here as soon as I can."

"Uriah! You stay with her. Try to get her to understand, but most of all you take care of her in my absence. And call my lawyer Will Hughes. He'll get us out of this," Four said to Uriah. Uriah nodded at Four as the cops took both men away.

Four was furious at this mess he had found himself in. He was being taken from the woman he loved and it was killing him to know that she was confused about this issue right now. But he would get her to understand.

He had to find a way, somehow.


	15. Chapter 15

Tris sat down on the couch in the sitting room, afraid she would collapse to the floor if she didn't. David was dead! And Four was being taken in for questioning! He couldn't have murdered David, he just couldn't. But then she remembered how angry Four had been upon finding her the way he did after David had tried to attack her. Plus the trip he went on to Vancouver to see David, he kept telling her how David would never be in their lives again. Had he killed him?

As much as she hated David, she didn't want him dead, and if Four did it...It was unthinkable. He had always been so gentle with her, so caring. But he also was very protective of her. She thought of how he had hit Al for being in her apartment that day. Then just this night when the guy had tried to hit on her at the club.

"Tris?" Uriah asked as Tris looked up to see him standing there. She had forgotten he was even around.

"Tris, I know this is all very confusing for you. But trust in Four, he loves you so," Uriah said.

"Uriah, what happened in Vancouver?" Tris asked as Uriah looked to the side of the room. Tris left the couch and walked over to stand in front of him. "Answer me, please. I have to know."

"I honestly don't know much, I know they went there and spoke with David, but that's all I know," Uriah said.

"Something had to have happened for him to be dead, Uriah," Tris said.

"I know Tris. Four will come back and he'll explain it all to you," Uriah said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Tris' mind was working overtime right now. She needed to get away to clear her head, and being in this house right now wasn't helping. Especially after what had almost happened in the bedroom. She had almost made love with Four. With a man who might have murdered another man. At the very least she knew Four knew something about what had happened. He had to know, he had been very secretive since coming back.

"Tris?" Uriah said as Tris stood up and started walking to the bedroom, closing the bedroom door as she did, she averted her eyes to not look at the bed. She quickly changed back into her clothes, throwing Four's robe on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Uriah asked as she came out of the room. He could see from the doorway, how the bed was, it was obvious what had been happening on the bed. He felt sorry for his friend, because he knew how much he loved Tris, he had seen Four spend much of his life alone, never truly opening his heart up to a female.

"I need to get out of here for a while," Tris said.

"You're not...not going to just leave Four now are you?" Uriah asked.

"I have to clear my head and get everything sorted out," Tris answered. She thought of the look in Four's eyes as he had tried to talk to her, the despair there. At that moment she knew what she needed to do, for Four and for herself. She went to her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Uriah asked.

Tris didn't answer, she just pulled up his name and let it start ringing. On the third ring, he finally answered.

"It's me, I need you here now," Tris said as Uriah looked on.

Four had been at the police station for hours, answering the same questions over and over. Four was with his attorney Will Hughes, a long time friend.

"Now, Mr. Eaton, tell me why you and Mr. Zeke Padrad went to see David Daniels in Vancourver," Detective Anderson was saying.

Four looked over at Will who nodded his head. "We went there, after David tried to rape my girlfriend."

"Ms. Prior?" Detective Anderson asked.

"Yes," Four answered, God why couldn't this be over with already? He wanted to be back with Tris so badly right now, and reassure her of everything.

"And did Ms. Prior fill out a police report on the incident?" Detective Anderson asked.

"No, she didn't," Four answered.

"I see, and why not?" Detective Anderson asked.

"She begged me not to call them," Four said, regretting again in not doing so at the time.

"Perhaps she was just playing you on?" Detective Anderson asked.

"That's a lie! The bastard threw her on the bed and was going to rape her, the bastard hit her and she barely got away from him," Four fired back, enraged at the detective words.

"Four, calm down," Will warned him.

"You've got quite a temper on you Eaton," Detective Anderson said. "So you and Pedrad went to visit Daniels. And what happened when you got there?"

"We arrived and confronted David," Four answered.

"By confronting you mean?" Detective Anderson asked.

"I hit him as soon as I saw him," Four said. He had literally knocked the bastard back several feet with just one punch. He had walked over to him and was going to hit him again, when Zeke had pulled him off.

"And then what happened? And just for the record we have you and Pedrad on Daniels' security video of you two going into the house and leaving," Detective Anderson said.

"I threatened him, that if he ever came near Tris again I would make him suffer," Four answered truthfully. He knew it sounded bad, but that was all that he had done.

"And then what happened?" Detective Anderson asked.

"We left," Four answered truthfully. "Look he was alive when we left, I don't know what happened to him."

"I bet you don't," Detective Anderson said.

"My client has been honest with you, I think it's time you shared what happened to David with us," Will said.

"Daniels was found dead in his cabin by his wife earlier tonight," Detective Anderson said.

Four was listening to what the detective was saying, but his thoughts were on Tris. What was she thinking with all this going on? Was she still at his home? Damnit, he wanted her in his arms now where he could talk to her.

"And are there any other suspects?" Will asked, he looked at his friend, and he could tell that Four may be in the room, but his heart was somewhere else.

"Not at the moment," Detective Anderson was saying when Will interrupted.

"Then my client should be free to go along with Zeke Pedrad," Will said.

Anderson just looked at Four, "Make sure you stick around town."

Four walked out of the room with Will, they met Zeke in the hallway.

"Punch anyone lately Eaton?" Four turned around upon hearing that voice, he knew that voice! He had spoken with that voice, and...Well he had punched that voice.

"Al," Four said.

"So, I ask again, you punch anyone lately?" Al tried again.

"Who is this guy, Four?" Will asked.

"A friend of Tris'," Four answered. "Have you spoken with her? Is she alright? Where is she? Is my friend Uriah with her?"

"Slow down there, Eaton," Al said. "To answer some of that, yes I've spoken with her. She is the one who called me and asked me to help you out. I have a few connections to this station and yes your friend is with her. "

Four was very moved by Tris' calling and asking Al to help him with this mess. This meant something huge for Four, it meant she trusted him! She had to have been very confused when all this happened, a few hours ago. But she had to have realized that he was innocent and had sent in the Calvary. Gods! He loved her so.

"So where is she?" Four asked.

"She's out in the lobby," Al said, putting a hand out to stop Four from heading to her right then. "But I do have to finish asking you a few more questions."

Four nodded, anything to get this over with, the quicker he could be with Tris. Ten minutes later Four was walking to the lobby, where Tris was waiting with Uriah.

"Four! You miss me?" Uriah said running up to him with his arms out. Four just moved past him to where Tris was.

"Come on little brother, we'll go to the car," Zeke said as Four nodded over at his friends.

Four stood in front of Tris, taking in her form as he looked at her. His heart and feelings were in his eyes as he did so. "Thank you," Four said as her eyes were locked with his. "For sending Al to help."

"I'm sorry it took so long," Tris said.

"No matter how long, just the thought of your belief in me is all that matters to me," Four said.

"I hesitated," Tris admitted. "It just all overwhelmed me, you being so secretive about what happened in Vancouver and all."

"In your situation, I don't blame you," Four said. "I know it had to have been quite a shock for you to experience."

"At the first true test of my faith in you...I wavered," Tris whispered.

Four moved closer to her and placed his hands on the side of her face, making her look him in the eyes, "Tris, you being here now is all I need."

Tris smiled lightly as he brought their foreheads together to lightly touch. He inhaled her scent, the scent of her hair. They pulled apart when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Four, I ask that you don't leave the country for the time being. And Tris, I promise to get to the bottom of this, don't worry," Al said as she went to Al and hugged him. Four again saw Tris in another man's arms, but this time he wasn't jealous, Al was genuinely trying to help him, help Tris.

"Thank you, Al," Tris said as he nodded and shook hands with Four before leaving.

"Say we get out of here," Four said as he took Tris' hand and they made their way to Uriah's waiting car. They went back the hotel and were just walking in when Four suggested getting comfortable and he would make them a drink. Tris went to the bedroom and came back in a t-shirt of Four's and lounge pants.

"Here you go," Four said as he handed her a drink, they settled on the couch. "I know you have to have questions."

"I do," Tris confirmed. "Tell me what happened Tobias."

"We went to confront him on what he did to you, I won't lie to you, I did hit him and threatened to kill if he ever came near you again," Four said.

"Then what happened?" Tris asked as she took his hand in hers and held it.

"He bragged how he had almost had you, and I just saw red," Four said. "I punched him a few more times, till Zeke pulled me off him."

"Tobias," Tris whispered his name softly.

"Tris, I would never murder anyone, but I will protect what I love," Four said to her.

"I feel the same way," Tris said as he smiled and took her into his arms. In the background there was some music playing and when a particular song came on, Four smiled and stood and put out his hand.

"Dance with me?" Four asked as Tris stood up and went into his arms as they started to sway to the music.

 ** _ **If I got locked away**_**

 ** _ **And we lost it all today...**_**

 ** _ **Tell me honestly...**_**

 ** _ **Would you still love me the same?**_**

 ** _ **If I showed you my flaws**_**

 ** _ **If I couldn't be strong**_**

 ** _ **Tell me honestly**_**

 ** _ **Would you still love me the same?**_**

 ** _ **Right about now...**_**

 ** _ **If a judge for life me...**_**

 ** _ **Would you stay by my side?**_**

 ** _ **Or is ya gonna say good-bye?**_**

 ** _ **Can you tell me right now?**_**

 ** _ **If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life**_**

 ** _ **Shawty would it be alright**_**

 ** _ **Come and show me that you are down**_**

 ** _ **Now tell me would you really ride for me?**_**

 ** _ **Baby tell me would you die for me?**_**

 ** _ **Would you spend your whole life with me?**_**

 ** _ **Would you be there to always hold me down?**_**

 ** _ **Tell me would you really cry for me? (Would you really cry for me?)**_**

 ** _ **Baby don't lie to me**_**

 ** _ **If I didn't have anything...**_**

 ** _ **I wanna know would you stick around?**_**

 ** _ **If I got locked away**_**

 ** _ **And we lost it all today...**_**

 ** _ **Tell me honestly...**_**

 ** _ **Would you still love me the same?**_**

 ** _ **If I showed you my flaws**_**

 ** _ **If I couldn't be strong**_**

 ** _ **Tell me honestly**_**

 ** _ **Would you still love me the same?**_**

"Fitting song for right now don't you think?" Four smiled as his head was resting on her shoulder, hers was resting into his chest as she felt his heart beating.

"Very," Tris said as she closed her eyes and just danced with him. She could easily just stay like this forever, in the arms of the man she was pure in love with.

"You know we never did get to finish what we started in the bedroom, and for that I deeply regret we were interrupted like we were," Four said as Tris pulled back to look into his face. "What is it?"

"I want us to make love, but I would like to wait until all this is cleared up," Tris said as Four started to say something, she put a finger over his lips to stop him. "I believe you, I believe in you. I just don't want this dark cloud hanging over us, waiting to strike at us again."

Four saw the truth in her eyes, he nodded and started to speak, "I understand and I agree. We'll wait. But I would dearly love to hold you in my arms tonight as we go to sleep."

Tris smiled at him and said, "I would like nothing more." And with that she took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where they laid under the covers, Four on his back with his left arm wrapped around Tris, her head was on his chest as her left arm was on his right, his fingers lightly caressing her forearm.

"I love you," Four whispered.

"And I you," Tris replied back as they drifted off to sleep for the night. Both a little anxious on finding out what had exactly happened with David.

And on an airplane bound for New York, a figure was sitting nervous in an airplane seat. It was taking all that person had not too loose it, but they also knew they couldn't let an innocent man take the fall for killing David...not when they were the one responsible for doing so.


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N-Special thanks to Lynn. And ty to those who read, review, follow and fav this story. Ok enough drama time for some FourTris time, it's about to get very uh adult aka smut in the next chapter, a little here but Four and Tris have waited and well I think they are ready. I try to keep it classy but not porn lol.)

* * *

The next day Tris and Four spent the day in their hotel room, Four was on the phone with his business partners back in New York while Tris had just finished talking to her assistant about her showing of her fall collection in Paris next month. She then went into the bedroom to have a face time chat with Rose who was helping her work through what had happened. Tris explained how she was feeling more and more comfortable touching and being touched by Four. Rose asked if Tris was feeling any pressure by Four and she told her no, that he was very patient and very loving with her. Never rushing her. Rose said she knew Four was like that, but it was good for Tris to say this. When she finished the call, she walked out of the bedroom and over to the window in the living room, looking out at nothing in particular.

She was so lost in her thoughts, Four whispered her name before touching her. "Hello love," he put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed the side of her neck and he could tell she was a little stressed, but with what had happened recently, he wasn't surprised.

"Did you have a good conversation with Rose?" Four asked as he turned her into his arms, so that he could look down into her face.

"Yes, she's been a lot of help to have someone that has helped people before like this. And you've been so supportive and patient with me, thank you," Tris said.

"You never have to thank me, sweetheart, ever," Four said.

"I love you, Tris. Every aspect of you, I think I fell in love with you the moment you opened your mouth and started to speak to me. You didn't even know it was me, but I heard every word, I could feel every emotion going through you," Four said as he kissed her lips gently before pulling back to look into her eyes again. "And then when you touched your lips to mine, I knew then, I had to get to know you. I had to get to know this treasure that I held in my arms."

Tris smiled as she said,"Even though I thought you were another man?" She tried to say it lightly, and Four knew what she was getting at.

"Yes, even then. I knew I would get you to fall in love with me, eventually," Four said confidently.

"Oh really?" Tris asked as Four raised his eyebrows. "And how did you figure that?"

"It's simple, when my soul heard your voice, it awakened something. A feeling that you were what I had been waiting on my whole life," Four said as Tris' heart melted just a little bit more this man. "That and the fact, you're the only woman who has even given me the bird."

Tris started to laugh and Four joined her, he put a hand on the right side of her face, cupping her cheek and her hair in the process. "I started dreaming of you that very night."

"Oh yes, the handcuffs part," Tris reminded him of a dream he had told her about once, that involved handcuffs.

"I'd be lying if I didn't deny that I dreamed of that with you," Four said. "But I also dreamed of you in other ways, of being by your side forever, of sharing every joy, every sorrow, every moment of life together as one."

If she wasn't in his arms right now, Tris knew she would be a huge puddle of goo. He always knew the right things to say to her, that made her fall more in love with him. If that was possible.

"When I look into your eyes, I see my future," Tris admitted.

He kissed her again, this time with a bit more urgency. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. "Everything I ever dreamed of."

His lips found her cheek, her chin, her neck and every kiss, every nibble robbed her of balance and breath. She was sure her legs would give out sure her strength would fail her under his tender onslaught, and just when she was convinced she'd crumple to the floor, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"In my heart," he vowed, settling her against the pillows and himself, "you're my wife already."

Tris' breath caught.

"After our wedding it will be legal," he said, stretching out alongside her. "blessed by the court and all our friends and family who shall be there."

Tris reached up and touched his face. "I love you," she whispered. "I have loved you from the moment you kissed me. I think I loved you before I even knew you."

He leaned down to kiss her anew, but she stopped him with a breathy,"No, wait!"

He paused, mere inches from her lips.

"At the wedding," she said, her voice uncharacteristically shaky, "even before I knew you, I felt you. Anticipation. Magic. There was something in the air. And when I turned around, you were always there, it was as if you had been waiting for me and I knew you that you were the reason I'd arrived in the bathroom with you when I did."

Something wet hit her cheek. A single tear, fallen from Four's eye.

"You are the reason I exist," she said softly, "the very reason I was born."

He opened his mouth, and for a moment she was certain he would say something, but the only sound that emerged was a rough, halting noise, and she realized that he was overcome, and he could not speak.

She was undone.

Four kissed her again, trying to show in deeds what he could not say in words. He hadn't thought he could love her any more than he did just five seconds earlier, but when she'd said...when she'd told him... His heart had grown, and he'd thought it might burst.

"Oh, Tris," he groaned, her name the only word he could manage to say right now.

"Four, I want to make love with you, but I know we need to put all this behind us first," Tris said as she tried to gather her thoughts. "It's just so hard."

Four chuckled as he took her hand and placed it on his very hard member. "Yes, it is very hard." Four groaned as Tris stroked him a few times through his pants. Gods! He wanted to rip their clothes off and make love to her right now more than anything. But he damn well wanted nothing hanging over their heads to put a damper on that. Soon, though they would be able to give into their love for one another. As soon as this mess was over, he was going to take her on a trip with him and well, they would stay in another hotel room for many, many days.

Once they were there he planned on spending lots of time in bed with her. Making love to and with her. His body and heart ached to be with her. He knew when the time came he would have to hold his body in check, it had been awhile since he had been with anyone. And Tris was everything he ever could have wanted in a woman, in a wife. Which reminded him, he needed to start looking at rings. He wanted it to be special, something that would always remind her of his love for her. And it was going to be a forever commitment, for once they were married he planned on staying married to her for the rest of his life. For doing everything he could to make her happy, every day of her life.

Gods! Her hands were like magic, she was continuing to stroke him, and he let out gasp as her hand snuck inside his pants, touching his flesh. "Tris, if you continue this I'm going to come."

Tris smiled like the devil, "But that's what I want you to do."

Four chuckled as he then said,"Well then, seems like it's only fitting I do what I want as well." And with that his hands were inside her pants, her panties, on her! He started to lightly touch her clit, moving his thumb over the tiny nub, making Tris start to moan and open her legs for him to gain further access as she continued to tug on his member.

Four moaned as she ran her thumb over the tip of him, he could feel his precum come out and onto her fingers as she ran it over his tip, around his tip, over and over. He was going to cum any second, but he wanted her with him when he did so. He then inserted two fingers in her as he could feel how wet she was already.

"Tobias...I ache," Tris moaned out as her head was thrown back into the pillows.

"I know, and I'm going to satisfy that ache. I can't wait to have you beneath me, on top of me and you on your knees as I satisfy us both," Four said as he could feel her start to clench around him, signaling to him she was about to have an orgasm.

"Tris, faster," Four said as she started to pull on him faster, he could feel himself start to cum and pumped her with his fingers faster and pressed down hard on her clit as they both started to cum, Four leaned down and captured her moan in his kiss as they both groaned out their orgasms. He pulled back and looked down into her satisfied eyes.

"You are simply amazing," Four whispered.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher," Tris said back causing Four to smile.

"I think I have a pretty good student," Four said. "One I won't mind teaching a lot more to."

"I'm very eager to learn," Tris said. "Especially the handcuffs one."

"When we've been intimate for awhile, we will definitely share that experience," Four promised her. "That is if your entirely comfortable with it."

"Hmm, let me think...a gorgeous man cuffed and mine to take control of?" Tris said as she looked at him with a smile. "I think I can handle that."

"I do believe I have awakened a sleeping giant," Four said.

"Any complaints?" Tris asked.

"None at all, my body belongs to you," Four said as he leaned down to kiss her.

The next morning, Four was woken up early the next morning by Tris' phone ringing, he saw her grab her phone and put it to her ear immediately. He knew it had to be something big for a phone call like this.

"Hello?" Tris asked with sleep heavy in her voice. "Al, wait a minute...slow down." Tris sat up in the bed and she could feel Four looking at her. She could feel his concern and worry.

"Tris?" Four whispered to her.

"What do you mean, he's there? Why would he be at the police station?" Tris literally shouted into the phone. "Al, we'll be right there." Tris ended the phone call and started to get out of the bed.

"Tris, what's going on?" Four asked as he started to get dressed as he could see she was as well.

"We have to get to the police station now," Tris said as she threw on the last of her outfit and was heading towards the door.

"Tris, wait! Who was that on the phone?" Four asked as they got on the elevator.

"It was Al, Robert is at the station admitting to David's murder" Tris said.

In no time they were at the police station, where they were told by Al that Robert had confessed to the murder of David Daniels. "Robert wouldn't do that," Tris said.

"Tris, he said that Maya had admitted that David had abused her as a child when she heard about what happened to you. Robert said he went to the cabin and after a confrontation, he killed him."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?" Al asked Tris, taking her hand in his.

Tris just shook her head, Al looked to Four who just nodded as Al left.

"Tris?" Four said as he put a hand under her chin to make her look at him.

"We'll get through this together. I'm here to help in any way I can," Four promised her.

An hour later, Robert was charged with the murder of David Daniels. Tris had asked if she could see him, but Al told her he didn't think it was a good time for now. Four took her hand in his and lead her from the station. He drove them back to the hotel and once they entered, Tris walked over to the window to look out over the city. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to ease the tension that had built up there.

"Why don't you go lay down for awhile? I have some phone calls to make," Four suggested, Tris smiled and turned around to kiss his cheek, running a hand over his face lightly before heading to the bedroom. She pulled the covers back and laid down, a few moments later she was asleep. Four checked on her a few minutes later, he looked down at her sleeping form, very grateful to have her in his life. He quietly left the room.

When he entered the other room, Four was on the phone with his assistant back, he knew he had to go back soon, and he planned on asking Tris to come with him. He also had a ring designer based here in Las Vegas to come by. Just then he heard a knock on the door, he quickly went to it and opened it to reveal the man. They discussed what Four wanted for this very special ring he would one day give to Tris, one day very soon. The man promised to get the ring done very quickly, then he showed the man out. After also making a quick call to his grandparents, his Grams in particular who was wanting to see her grandson very soon.

"I promise Grams, I'll be coming home soon," Four said.

"And what about getting me some great-grandchildren?" His Grams asked, the topics always on her mind.

"I'm working on that, Grams," Four said, knowing what was to come.

"Oh? Do tell me all about her, Four," His grams said, her voice very excited.

"Her name is Tris, she's smart, has a wonderful personality, a good temper, that keeps me on my toes," Four said as he thought of how she always made him wonder what she would do next.

"All very good traits, so what does she do?" His Grams asked.

"She's a clothing designer, she's beautiful down to cute little toes," Four said fondly.

"Sounds like someone is very smitten," She said. "So when is the wedding?"

Four chuckled at her sound of happiness. "Soon, very soon."

"Soon? And is there a reason for it being very soon?" His grandmother asked, excited.

"No, she's not pregnant. But we do want a family soon," Four said as he thought of a little girl like Tris, or a little boy like her as well.

"I like her already. When are we going to meet her?" His grandmother asked.

"When I come visit, I'll ask her to come with me to meet you and Pops," Four said. "How is Pops?"

"He's fine. Enough about him, tell me more about our Tris," His grandmother said.

Four let out a good laugh at his grandmother, "She's very sweet, kind, always thinking of others first before herself."

"Where did you meet her?" His grandmother asked, he paused because he was not going to tell her how, or more importantly where they met but he did answer it in a way that he could.

"I met her at Robert's wedding. She's an old ex of his," Four said.

"An ex?" She asked. "Is she completely over him?

"Well, let's just say...I convinced her. She fought against what was between us, but eventually she couldn't resist my charm," Four said.

"Four, bring her here soon. I'm dying to meet the woman who finally managed to capture my wayward grandson's heart," His grandmother said.

"I will Grams, I'll be in touch very soon," Four said as he ended his phone call after a few more minutes, promising again to bring Tris with him to visit.

Four made a few more phone calls, and after awhile he went to check on Tris, he entered the room to find a still sleeping Tris in the bed. He smiled as he looked down at her, he took off his shoes and slid into bed with her, he laid behind her, putting his right arm around her middle, his head on her shoulder, kissing her bare shoulder as he did so. He whispered to her that he loved her, that she was his whole world. He smiled as she sighed in her sleep and moved back into his embrace more. She was so precious to him. He closed his eyes as he too drifted off to sleep.

Later that night as they were enjoying dinner, Four decided to bring up the topic of inviting her to stay with him in New York while he had more business to deal with.

"If I do, I can't stay very long. I'm preparing for the show in London," Tris said.

"Any time I can spend with you is a blessing," Four said, causing her to smile. "Which brings me to another topic, I spoke with my Grams earlier about coming back to England for a visit and I was hoping you would like to come along with me."

"I'd love to meet your grandparents," Tris said. She was excited and a tad nervous to meet the people who raised Tobias.

"Excellent, and I should warn you, my Grams is very excited to meet you," Four said.

"What have you been telling her about me?" Tris said raising an eyebrow at him in a teasing manner.

"Oh just how you want to jump her grandson's bones and give me lots of babies," Four said with a wink.

Tris smiled and chuckled lightly before saying anything,"Well that may be very true."

"I also would like you to take a trip with me to France, Paris in particular before we head to England, if you wouldn't mind," Four said. He had big plans for them if she wanted to go.

"Paris? Hmm...let me think for a moment...a beautiful city...a handsome, sexy man to share it with...decisions, decisions," Tris said as she tapped her chin with her index finger as if she was truly trying to decide.

"Tris," Four said playfully. Gods! He loved her so much.

"Are you kidding? Yes of course I would love to go with you," Tris said. She hoped in her mind that when they were alone there that they would take their relationship a huge step further. And judging from the look in Four's eyes, it was on his mind as well.

"Great, so can you leave tomorrow for New York?" Four asked.

"Yes, but I'll have to stay in touch with my assistant a lot, the showing is coming up soon. And speaking of traveling...would you like to come to London with me for my show?" Tris asked.

"Hmm...let me think...a rich city...a beautiful, intoxicating woman to spend with...hmmm I don't know..." Four said as Tris took a strawberry and threw it at him, which he caught with his mouth, sucking the tip like he would her nipple, tracing the tip with his tongue. "I would love to go with you."

"So New York, then Paris, then England, plus we might have one more stop before returning," Four said.

"Where else are we going?" Tris asked.

"It's a surprise," Four said as he thought in his mind that before they returned, their relationship would be on another level of intimacy.

Plus someone should have a ring on a certain finger if his plans went according to plan...


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N-Thanks again for all the reviews, and the messages. They mean so much to me. Thanks to Lynn for beta reading this for me.)**

The next day they flew to New York on Four's private jet, he was on the phone pretty much the whole way there with his business partners, but he kept a hand on Tris' thigh for the duration of the flight. She got up once to go to the bathroom and when she returned she boldly sat down on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist reflectively.

"Dare to join the mile high club?" Tris asked with a devilish smile on her face. Then a thought struck her. "Or are you already a member?" She hated to think of him with someone else, another woman like this, but she wasn't a virgin and neither was he.

"Why Ms. Prior, I will be honored to join this club with you one day," he said as he shut off his phone quickly. "And just for the record, I'm not a member, yet. But I hope to become one with you one day."

"When?" she asked.

"Soon, once we've made love a few times and your body becomes more used to mine, then we'll experience everything together, I promise you," he said, a promise to her and himself. He couldn't wait to experience every aspect with her, the relationship going to a more physical level as well as an emotional level. Making love, not just having sex, that was just a journey for release, while that was some aspect of the physical side of it, making love was on another level. Making love was not just their bodies connecting, but their souls, their hearts.

"I can't wait," she said as she settled into his lap, with him keeping his arm around her waist while he finished working. He would nibble on the inside of her wrist, her hand, her forearm.

Another hour passed before they were landing, once inside his waiting car they made their way to Four's house. It was grand, and very expensive on the inside and outside. He carried their bags up to his bedroom, Tris following him all the way up the stairs.

"You can sleep with me in my bed if you like," he said as he entered his bedroom, it was decorated black and white. Until Tris came into his life his life was void of any color, but now with her in it, there was this light she had brought into his life.

"I think I'd like the room to myself," she said causing Four to stop unpacking his clothes, he looked at her.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "If that is what you want." He respected her enough that if she wanted the bedroom to herself, then that is what it would be.

Tris started laughing as she took his hands in hers and started to speak, "I'm kidding, I want you with me. I sleep better with you near me."

"Ah I see, I've been reduced to a soft pillow," he said jokingly.

"The only thing soft about you is your heart," she said.

"And yours," he said as he laced his fingers into her tousled hair. She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes with a heart beating like a drum. He looked down at her with shouldering blue eyes and butterflies leapt in her tummy and her mouth ran dry.

A smile tugged at her lush lips, she leaned into his embrace, his arms tight around her as if he was keeping her safe from the cruel world. Tris leaned into his powerful body in an attitude of complete trust, knowing that he loved her, truly loved him. And also acknowledging her love for him. Also loving the fact that he found it hard to keep his hands off her as she did him. She was deliriously happy in this relationship with Four. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Four purred, pressing his mouth hungrily to the base of her throat and making her shiver against him. Just then his phone rung and he groaned as he went to go answer it, while Tris went to freshen up in the bathroom. She was just coming out of the bathroom when he was ending his phone call.

"Damnit," he murmured.

"Something wrong?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"I have to fly to Dallas for a meeting tomorrow morning," he answered as he looked into her face. "Do you want to come with me?"

"I really need to have a meeting with my assistant," she said. She wanted to be with him, but knew she had let work go for too long. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight, I have to turn right around and head back to the airport," he said as he brought her into contact with his body. "I'm going to miss you."

"No you won't," she said into his shoulder. He pulled back to look down into her face. "You'll be back before you can."

"I'll have you know, I miss you already and I haven't even left yet," he said as he hugged her tightly to him for a few moments longer, he loved this woman so much. He couldn't wait to spend his life with her, share every moment with her. After a while he started to pack again.

"You want me to ride with you?" she asked as he turned and gave her a very sexy grin. She shook her head as she knew where he was going with that statement. "To the airport."

"You're tired. Why don't you stay here and rest? Make yourself at home, order in if you want. I have accounts marked in the book by the phone, charge whatever you want," he said as he walked up to give her a quick kiss before going back to his packing.

"Will you call me when you get there?" she asked.

Four loved the way she was always thinking of him, worried for him. "Of course. I'll call you so much, you'll tell me to stop calling you."

"I'll never get tired of that," Tris admitted as he finished packing and came back over to her.

"This from the woman who was never going to have to see me again after the wedding if I remember your words to me," he reminded her.

"You would have to bring that up," she said. Still a little amazed about how they began and how they were now. She also admitted that there was always something there from the very beginning.

"I'm only teasing you, now walk me to the door so I can tell you a proper goodbye," he said as he took one of her hands in his, and his suitcase in the other. They headed downstairs and he walked out and gave his suitcase to his driver. He then walked back over to Tris and took her in his arms. "I'll be back tomorrow night, I promise you."

"You better," Tris said as she moved her hands from his back, down to his hips and then boldly grabbed his butt with both hands, causing him to jerk slightly.

"Well, someone is grab handy," Four said smiling down at her. He took her mouth with desperation and rough need, swiping at her trembling mouth with his tongue, not wanting to leave her but knowing he had to. "Don't go falling in love with another man while I'm away."

She laughed through a few tears in her eyes, she knew it was silly to be sad right now. He would return tomorrow to her. "No worries on that front. All I need is the love you give, all I ever need for another day, and all I ever knew. Only you."

His heart was so full of love with her words that she was saying to him. "When I get back, we're leaving for Paris, where I'm going to snog you good and proper."

Tris knew what he was saying, what his words truly meant. She was ready to take that next step with him, hopefully not interrupted again. "For the record...I can't wait to be snogged by you."

Four chuckled as he smiled and said. "Every time you look at me, all I can think about is being inside you. Every time you lashed out at me before, all I could think about was kissing your mouth, your body. Nothing in my past has made me as hungry or desperate as you have, Tris." He ran his hands then over the taut line of her back to her rounded buttocks, cupping them softly in his hands.

"Hurry home," she said as he kissed her lips gently before walking to get into the car. He watched her from inside the car until he could no longer see her. Damn this meeting, he wanted to be with her, in every way, but Paris would have to be the place for them. Then home to meet grandparents. In an hour he was back in the air heading for Dallas, but his heart and his soul was back in New York, his house in particular.

Later that night as Tris was laying in Tobias' bed, his scent all around her, she was watching TV when her phone rung. It was Tobias!

"Hello," she said with a smile on her face.

"Hello, sweetheart. Do you miss me?" he asked.

"Very much so. And you?" she asked.

"Miss the love of my life? Uh yes!" Four said. Tris smiled at that and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm, I'm laying in a particular man's bed right now," she said.

"Oh? Prove it," he said.

"Let me turn on my laptop," she said as she went to get it and a few seconds later, they were skyping.

"Mmm, lucky bed, and lucky shirt," he said as he looked at Tris sitting on his bed, in one of his dress shirts.

"What can I say, when you got it you got it," Tris said. She looked at him sitting on his hotel bed, his chest bare.

"Oh, and you definitely got it," he said. "I miss you."

"No more than I have missed you," she said as one of her hands went south, she stopped herself but he saw the movement.

"Why, Tris, whatever are you doing?" he asked as his hand started to go south. He moved a little to reveal...that he was fully naked! He was also fully aroused!

"Is that for me?" she asked with a smile.

"Mmmhmm, all for you, aching for you," he said.

"Well, let's take care of that," she said as she started to unbutton his shirt, showing him her naked form as she removed it from herself.

"I've never envied my bed until this particular moment," he said as he grabbed himself as she started to touch herself with one hand while the other started to palm her breast. Four was touching himself and getting more and more turned on watching her part her legs and play with herself. For a woman who claimed she wasn't good at sex, damn that other man who had made her think that, she was a vixen. He was cocky with his thinking that he had awakened her sexuality, he took great pleasure in doing so.

"Tris...I'm going to..." Four moaned out as he could feel his orgasm start.

"Me...Too..." Tris screamed his name as she shattered into a million shards, her hips bucking upward, her lower belly spasming violently. She heard him coming as well, her name on his lips as he did so, moaning out his own orgasm. He jerked himself hard as he came in his hand, he wanted to be inside her when he did the next time. He knew he would have to wear a condom, he didn't want to get her pregnant too soon. He also knew it would not be as pleasurable for him, but he hoped it would be for her. He wanted to make her have orgasm after orgasm. He wanted her love forever and he wanted her to always be wanting him as he wanted her. He would make that good for her.

"That was..." Tris was trying to find the right word.

"Orgasmic," Four suggested, causing them both to laugh softly.

"I wished you were here, now," she said as she pulled his shirt back on her form, but leaving the buttons open, it was just simply embracing her form.

"No more than I do, I'm going to miss sleeping with you tonight," he said. "Holding you against my body as you just simply...sleep."

"And I'm going to miss your arms around me, your breath on my body, your smell," she said.

"Soon, we're going to experience everything together, no interruptions," he swore to her.

"I love you," she said as she kissed two fingers and put them against the computer screen at his mouth.

"And I love you more," he said as he did the same. "Get some sleep milady, you're going to need your strength very soon."

"Looking forward to it," she said as they finished their skyping session and Tris shut off her computer and laid down in the bed, completely relaxed, but missing Tobias all the same. Her dreams that night were filled of him, the man she had been waiting for but had not known that she was.

*****PAGEBREAK******

In Dallas, Four was just getting out of the shower, and he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Closing his eyes he thought of Tris, careful there, or you'll be getting hard again he thought with a smile. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. He had spoken with the ring designer and he would have it ready for him in a manner of days, he would stay in touch with him to let him know where to ship it to, since they would be traveling for the next few weeks. He knew exactly where he was going to propose to her, it was a special spot he had liked upon reading all about it.

"Tris Eaton, I like the sound of that," he said as he started to get ready to go to bed. His thoughts were of a blonde haired beauty, as they always were.

*****PAGEBREAK******

At six the next morning, Tris was awoken to the sound of Tobias' house phone ringing. She didn't know whether or not to answer it or not, not wanting something to be wrong and him needing to know who called, she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Who is this? Where is Tobias?" A female voice asked.

"Who is calling?" Tris asked.

"I'm Kathleen, now where is Tobias?" Kathleen asked.

Tris was getting jealous that some strange woman was calling Tobias, at such an early hour too. Was this an ex-girlfriend? Ex lover? She knew he loved her, but this was making her irritated. "For your information, _Kathleen_ , Tobias is in the shower. Poor thing is so worn out from our sex marathon last night, and this morning that I had to let him get refreshed so we could go again. This house has so many rooms and we only christened the first floor rooms. And the things he can do with his tongue..." There! That ought to have done it. Now Tobias' ex should get the drift.

"Is this Tris?" Kathleen asked.

"How do you know my name?" Tris asked, getting a bad feeling.

"Tobias has told me so much about you. I can't wait to meet you, especially now," Kathleen said with humor in her voice.

"He did? Who are you?" Tris asked again. Why would Tobias tell his ex about her? And when did he tell her? And why would she want to meet her?

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly. I'm Kathleen, Kathleen Eaton. Tobias' grandmother," Kathleen said.

Tris shut her eyes and groaned, way to go Prior, she thought. Great way to start a conversation with his grandmother. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were...that is...we didn't...he's not here...I'm-" she just stopped while she was ahead. She just wanted to pull the covers over her head and die.

"Tris, its fine. I like this protective side of you for my grandson. You know what you want, and is not going to let another woman get between you and Tobias. I think you are going to be just the perfect match for him, to keep him on his toes," Kathleen said, wanting to reassure the younger woman, the future mother of her great-grandchildren.

"Mrs. Eaton, I'm so sorry," Tris said.

"Tris, its Kathleen. And you have nothing to apologize for," Kathleen said. Tris let out a deep breath she had been holding for the last minute. "Actually I truly hope that you two were doing those activities, that way I can get my great-grandchildren one day soon."

Tris blushed the deepest shade of red possible, as she remembered what she had said in a fit of jealously, "Mrs. Eaton-, Kathleen, we didn't do all those things I said we did. Tobias had to fly to Dallas for an emergency meeting, but he should be back later this evening."

"Oh? That's a shame then. Not his meeting, but you two not doing those activities," Kathleen said jokingly. "I'm sorry Tris, I've been waiting for my grandson to meet someone like you for such a long time, and I had almost given up. He's never had someone like you in his life before and now I know why. You were the one he has been waiting for. We can't wait to meet you, my husband Brady and myself."

"I look forward to meeting you both very soon, we've got a trip to Paris planned then we're coming to Greece," Tris said.

"Ah, my son is a true romantic, a dying breed. You two enjoy Paris, and each other," Kathleen said, and Tris knew exactly what she meant by those words.

They talked a few more moments before Kathleen had to leave, but only with a promise to take good care of her grandson. Tris assured her she would. They then said their goodbyes and she laid in Tobias' bed a few more minutes before she finally got out of bed and took a shower, grabbing a new set of clothes she hurried downstairs, intending to go into the city for a few items she needed, when she remembered she didn't have a car, but Tobias had told her to use any of his. What had he meant by any?

She found out moments later as she entered his garage to see a wide array of cars, SUV, and Hummer there. She took one of the smaller sports cars and headed into the city, to Victoria Secret's to pick up some things for their trip to Paris, she also hit one more store before heading back home.

A few hours later, she was done going over the finer details for her London showing with her assistant. She then went upstairs to Tobias' bedroom and was pulling out a few items she had bought for herself, well for Tobias if she was being honest. The nightie was basically see through, something she knew he would enjoy, enjoy removing it from her. She then went to the other bag and pulled out the items. Edible panties, a pair of handcuffs, and a few special condoms for their trip. She wasn't sure if she should bring this with them just yet, maybe when they returned?

*****PAGEBREAK******

It was very early the next morning when Tobias got home, he had texted her to let her know that he was almost home. When he walked into his house, he quickly made his way to his bedroom. And the sight of Tris in his bed, her hair tousled from sleep, took his breath.

"I could get used to this," Tobias said as he moved to her and brought her up for a long kiss.

"What?"

"You in our bed, with my shirt on, waiting for me," Tobias said. Tris laughed softly as he gave her several kisses before pulling away with a groan. "And now, I need to take a shower. Join me?"

"Tobias, if I do that, we both know what will happen," Tris said.

"I know, and I'm remembering that Paris is just a day away," he said as he got up from the bed. He put a hand out to her, "Watch me in the shower?"

She grabbed her lower lip with her teeth as she considered it, "Alright." She grinned as she put her hand in his and together they went to the bathroom. She sat on the vanity as he removed his clothes. His body was of perfection! He stood there without a stitch of clothes on and winked at her before he entered the shower.

"So anything happen while I was gone?" Tobias asked as the water ran down his body.

Tris was in a stage of just enjoying the view as he started to soap his body down. She watched as the water landed on his chest, running down it, down his legs to the shower stall.

"Tris?" he called out to her, shaking her from her thoughts. "Now I wonder what is on your mind?"

"As if you don't already know," she said as he smiled at her.

"Did I get any calls while I was gone?" he asked.

His grandmother! Shit! How was she going to explain that one? "Uh your grandmother called."

"She did? Did she say what she wanted?" he asked.

Great grandchildren, she thought. "Not much." God how was she ever going to face this woman? After all that she had said to her?

"Did you two get to talk a lot?" he asked. He wanted his grandmother to love her like he did. If he knew his Grams, she probably grilled Tris on giving him children, or more importantly, giving Kathleen Eaton, great grandchildren.

"Kinda," she said, wanting to change the subject immediately.

"Did something happen when she called?" he asked as he finished his shower and got out, he grabbed a towel and put it around his hips. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her knees. Was she nervous about meeting his family? He didn't want her to be, he wanted her at ease.

"No, she's a very nice lady. I did enjoy talking to her," she said. She did enjoy her talk with her, once she forgot what all she had said to her at the beginning.

"Don't be nervous about meeting her or my grandfather, they are going to love you just like I already do," he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. His hands then moved to his shirt she was wearing and started to unbutton it.

"Tobias, if we don't stop...we won't stop," she said as her hands covered his.

Tobias groaned as he knew she was right, "Be warned milady, that as soon as we are alone in our hotel room in Paris, I don't plan on us leaving it anytime soon."

"When do we leave?" she asked between kisses.

"First thing tomorrow," he said as he started to kiss the side of her neck, before making his way down her throat to where his shirt was covering her. He took a step closer to her and she opened her legs for him to be between automatically.

"Tobias," she said as she could feel herself starting to get turned on. "I need..."

"Mmm, I got what you need right here," he said.

"I really need," She whispered as he groaned against her skin at her words. "a shower." And with that, Tobias' head lifted up and she moved around him and was in the shower before he could blink. He smiled as he leaned back against the vanity and enjoyed the view, the woman he loved in his shower, washing her body. He watched as the water cascaded off her body, envying the water being able to touch her constantly.

Tobias thought to himself, come tomorrow in Paris, they would be in a shower together if it cost him everything he owned.

Next stop- ** _PARIS!(SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_**(A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav. Warning, smut ahead!)**_**

* * *

Very early the next morning, Tobias and Tris were at the airport leaving for Paris on the jet. It was quite early still so he put Tris in the back of the jet, where a bedroom was, more importantly a bed. She was asleep within seconds, she had not slept much last night, her body had tossed and turned against his. Tobias had woken up to make sure she was not in the hold of a nightmare because of David, but she would soon settle back down and go back to sleep after he would talk softly to her, letting her know she was safe and very loved. When he had woken her up this morning, she went to take a shower and changed into lounge clothes. She had fallen asleep on the way to the airport, her head resting against his shoulder, completely secure in trust with him.

Tobias had just looked down at her, her soft features were so serene in sleep now. She had given him her time, her love, and after their time in Paris, her body. He was not just in this to put a notch on his belt with her, the ring in his suitcase was going to be proof of that. He had gotten the ring on his way back from Dallas. It had cost him a pretty penny to order it and put a rush on it, but he wanted to marry Tris, and as soon as possible. He went over everything he had planned in his head for these next two weeks with her.

Their hotel was ready for them, it was the nicest and the most expensive one in the building. The hotel was a five-star hotel surrounded by the main Parisian monuments: The Eiffel Tower, the Tuileries Garden, the Louvre Museum, the Grand Palais, the Trocadéro, the Invalides, the Orsay Museum… All places he planned on taking her.

He had thought at first to propose in Paris, but had changed his mind when reading about another place that he was going to be taking her. He knew she was aware that he planned on marrying her, but he didn't think she knew it would be this soon. Because as soon as his ring was on her finger, he had something very special in mind for them.

He also knew his Grandmother, and yes his Granfather would be over the moon once they met Tris. And evidently his Grandmother had already spoken with Tris, he could only imagine how that conversation had went, especially with one Kathleen Eaton.

He knew how much his Grams wanted a great-grandchild, and he had promised her that once he found the one, that he would give her those great-grandchildren. He looked down again at Tris' beautiful face, feeling very fortunate that he had found the one who would give him so much. As far as how many children they would have, that would be up to Tris. He knew she wanted a child one day, maybe in a few months from now he would bring this topic back up, that is after they were married or just about to be. He would do everything in his power to make sure their son, or daughter was brought up in love, secure in his parents love for it, and secure in his parents love for one another.

He moved from the bedroom back into his seat and pulled out his cell phone, he quickly found the contact he was looking for and hit call. A few seconds later the person on the other end picked up.

"Tobias, it's good to hear from you," Kathleen Eaton said as she answered the phone.

"Hello Grams, how are you and Pops?" Tobias asked.

"Just fine my dear. How are things with you and your lady?" Kathleen asked.

"For your information, Tris and I are on our way to Paris as we speak," he said, knowing what was to come.

"It's about time you proposed to her. She is truly such a darling," Kathleen said.

"What did you two talk about the other day while I was gone?" Tobias asked as he suspected something had happened between the two most important women in his life.

"Brady, will you listen to what your grandson just said to me? He thinks I said something out of the ordinary to his lass," Kathleen said as just then Brady Eaton picked up the other house phone.

"That's because our grandson takes after his Pops," Brady said.

"You old man," Kathleen said.

"You old lady," Brady fired right back. Tobias smirked as he listened to his their exchange. This was what he wanted with Tris. Someone who would always keep him on his toes.

"Now what did you say to Tobias' lady?" Brady asked.

"Are you accusing me of saying something bad to her?" Kathleen asked her husband.

"This coming from the same woman who walked in on her grandson having sex with Willa McLeonald, and without blinking an eye told him he better be wearing a condom because you didn't want to share great-grandchildren with Marge McLeonald daughter," Brady said.

"Well it's true, Marge was always sniffing after you when we were younger, I wasn't going to let her granddaughter have my grandson forever," Kathleen said.

Tobias just shook his head as he listened to them go back and forth. He too was very thankful that he had been wearing a condom and that there were no repercussions on that one unfortunate event.

"Grams! Focus!" Tobias said as he got her attention. "What did you say to Tris?"

"Why do you think it's something _I_ said? Did you ever think it might be something the lovely girl said to me?" Kathleen said with a hint of something in her voice. He knew then something had been said, and from the sound of her voice, it was a very good thing for her.

"Okay then, what did Tris say to you then?" Tobias asked.

"Now, I can't be telling you what was said between my future granddaughter in law. I can't give all my secrets away. What would that make me if I did?" Kathleen asked.

"An ear hustler," Brady spoke up.

"Brady Eaton, you take that back or I'll-" Kathleen said.

"You'll what? Kick me out of your bed? You know you never could no matter what we were arguing about," Brady said.

"It's just because you have the biggest-" Kathleen was saying but was cut off Tobias saying "Grams!"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. Why do you think I married him?" Kathleen said.

"Because you love us both," Brady said.

"Back onto Tris," Tobias said.

"Tobias we'll all talk about this when you bring her home with you. Now when exactly are you coming?" Kathleen asked, extremely anxious to meet the woman who captured her grandson's heart, plus those great-grandchildren she knew they would have one day.

"I know when to stop arguing with you," Tobias said.

"It's just conversation, one I enjoyed a lot talking with Tris," Kathleen said.

"We should be in Ireland in about ten days, I'm going to romance Tris in Paris, then we have one other stop after leaving, then we will be on our way to Ireland," Tobias said.

"Wait, where else are you going?" Kathleen asked.

"Now Grams, what kind of person would I be if I gave all my secrets away?" Tobias asked, basically throwing her words back at her.

"And this is why I love you, you're just like me," Kathleen said.

"Heaven help Tris," Brady said, earning a chuckle from his grandson.

"Say goodbye to your Pops, Tobias. I need to go set him straight," Kathleen said.

"Bye Pops," Tobias said, knowing in about one minute these two would be lovebirds again.

He smiled as he ended the phone call, closing his eyes as he then felt two hands on his shoulders. "Mmm, I wonder who this might be."

"Someone who missed you," Tris said.

"I missed you," Tobias said as he took her arms and pulled her around to sit in his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I know I would have better with you with me," Triis said.

"Soon," Tobias promised her, promising her to just sleep with her and to really _sleep_ with her.

"When we will be landing?" Tris asked.

"In a little over an hour," Tobias said as his fingers stroked her legs.

"More than enough time to join a club right?" Tris asked, causing Tobias to smile at her.

"I promise later on our journey over the next week or so, we'll both join that particular club. Just not our first time, which I want on a bed with you," Tobias said as he took her lips in a kiss. Her hands cupped his face as the kiss deepened, her mouth opened and his tongue immediately sought hers, dueling with one another.

"Mmm, you're making this hard," Tobias moaned against her mouth, wanting to give into the temptation she was offering.

"I thought that was the whole point," Tris said with a smile and a laugh.

"You do that quite well," Tobias said, trying not to think about how hard he already was now. She had always turned him on with just the littlest things, her smile, and the look in her eyes, her lips.

A few hours later they finally landed and they quickly made their way to their hotel, it was now early evening in Paris and the lights were lit up in the beautiful city. They were driven to the hotel where they quickly checked in, next they made their way to their room, where it was a very spacious inside with two different bedrooms. Tris looked at him as he paid the bellhop for his assistance.

"Two bedrooms? Thinking we might wear out one?" she asked.

Tobias smiled as he walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist as he drew her close to him. "Tonight, we're going to grab a bite to eat then go to bed, I want you well rested for tomorrow. And yes tonight, we're sleeping separately."

"Why?" Tris asked, surprised.

"Because it will make us yearn for the other even more tomorrow," Tobias said. "And after tonight, we won't have to sleep separate unless circumstances prevent us from doing so."

"But I'm not tired," she protested.

"Regardless, it's late and we've been traveling the majority of this day," he said as he captured her chin in his hand as she started to protest again. "I can't have you falling asleep as we make love, it would damage my ego too much. Along with other parts of my body."

She smiled and laughed as she rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, but just for tonight."

That night they spent a peaceful, relaxing evening in their room, they enjoyed a very late dinner and were sipping on champagne as they relaxed against the couch, a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace to ward off the cool evening air, and they were looking out their hotel room windows at the Eiffel Tower.

Tris was in-between Tobias' legs, laying back against his chest as she rested. Her mind was thinking of how they started and now they were like this, on the verge of making love for the first time. She also remembered their other first try and how that had ended.

"Thoughts?" His voice was against her head, his lips right near her ear. She took a big deep breath and let it out in a sigh before talking.

"Just thinking how this all began, and how last time didn't go as planned," she answered.

"Nothing will interrupt us this time, I promise you," he said as he remembered how she had felt that night, how close they had been. "I've never been so glad to be in the wrong bathroom before, or maybe the right one."

Tris smirked as she laughed lightly, "I bet. You sure didn't mind the kiss I gave you."

"How could I? It took my breath away, and I knew then I couldn't wait to spend more time with you," he admitted as he kissed the side of her face, causing her to smile.

"Kissing me," she said.

"Guilty and then some," he said as they spent the awhile on the couch just holding the other before Tobias stood and put his hand out to her.

"Let's go to bed," he said.

"Promise?" she asked with a smile as she took his hand.

"Soon," he said as he walked her to her room and took her lips in a deep kiss, pulling back every so much, he felt her nuzzle his nose with hers and he returned the favor.

"Good night, Tobias," she said softly.

"Good night, my love," he said as she smiled and opened her door and going in, was pushing it closed as she looked at him smiling back at her, finally she closed it. She leaned up against it, as it had taken every bit of her not to pull him into her bedroom with her.

Tobias on the other side was letting out a deep breath, starting to second guess his decision to not let them make love tonight, but he wanted tomorrow to be perfect for them. Tonight it would be him and a lonely bed, a bed that tomorrow night they would both be in.

"One more night. One more night," He said to himself as he headed to his lonely room this final night.

The next day they spent touring Paris, especially the Eiffel Tower, where they were acting like the in love couple that they were. They took pictures and even bought matching berets to wear. They decided to eat a later lunch as they both had slept in, as neither had slept really well the night before without the other. Tobias surprised her with a meal where they re-created that spaghetti scene in a cobblestone alleyway from Lady and the Tramp. He took her to the Rue du Faubourg Saint-Antoine, where there was a hidden passage at number 159. They sampled Fabrizio's homemade pasta and Italian dishes such as clam linguine and melt-in-your-mouth saffron risotto.

Tris was touched by the romantic idea of having this special moment with Tobias, it was a little thing but was so sweet of him. They fed each other and took a strain of pasta and did the Lady and the Tramp scene, which ended with a kiss. As the evening hours started to blend into the city they made their way back to their hotel. Once in there he took her in his arms.

He took her chin in his hand and started to speak," It's been a wild, crazy ride, milady, but I think we've outridden the storm." He kissed her hungrily. "Come to me tonight, Tris," he whispered against her sweet lips. "Come to me and let me prove how much I love you."

Almost chastely, Tris returned his kiss, the pressure feather-soft against his mouth. Her tiny hand came up to touch his cheek in a tentative gesture that reinforced her love for this man who won her heart, her love, her everything. And tonight she would share everything with him, finally.

That evening a small blaze flickered in the fireplace, casting Tobias' silhouette against the far wall of his bedroom, where he sat in an upholstered chair and gazed into the flames. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, almost to the grate, and his head rested on the chair's high back. He wore only lounge pants and no shirt, his feet were bare as he waited, waited, waited...

The silence of the lonely room, the emptiness of his lonely arms, the desolation of his empty bed oppressed him more last night than any other since their many nights spent in the bed together. The soft opening of the door was the first sound he heard. Tobias rose from his chair and turned slowly, so as not to frighten her with his wild elation. He could feel his heartbeat thundering like the roar of a cannonade against his ribs.

Tris stood framed in the open doorway. Her hair was in loose curls that fell below her shoulders. She was clad in a silky chemise, which was loosely covered by a matching silk robe, and for a brief few seconds the soft light from the room outlined her slender body through the nearly transparent material. Then she closed the door behind her and stood as still as an elusive wood nymph. Her eyes were filled with love, desire, she felt every emotion running through her body. He looked at her small hands, clasped in front of her in wary uncertainty.

He waited, anchored to the spot, afraid to move lest she suspect the carnal desire that raged through every pore of his body. If she knew the effect she was having on him, as his groin grew taut and heavy with sexual need, she might disappear like the ethereal wraith she resembled. He wanted to put her at ease.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"No," She shook her head. "I'd rather just..." She looked at the bed behind him.

Tobias frowned at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tris, this isn't a race, it's a marathon. And you set the pace with us."

He lowered his arms and covered the few inches that were between them, stopping just short of touching her. He placed his large, warm palms on her bare lower arms, rubbing them in a soothing rhythm. "Relax. We're going to enjoy ourselves, for hours."

Tris let out a ragged breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. As the air rushed from her lungs, so did the tension that had built up in every muscle. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so-"

His lips met hers in an instant, stealing the words from her mouth. His touch made all her worries disappear. She melted into his arms, pressing into the hard body she couldn't get out of her head. Especially when she felt the robe fall from her body, she didn't tense up. The glide of his tongue on the side of her neck, made her toes curl, made her whole body soften like butter.

He then straightened back up to look into her eyes, his hands moved to the tiny straps keeping her naked body from his hungry eyes. He put his fingers on the straps, and slowly started to move them to the side of her shoulders, till they were falling, falling, falling down her arms, to her waist, till it was on the floor at her feet. His hungry gaze flickered over her breasts before he dipped his head to taste the flesh that made his blood heat to an almost unbearable degree.

He dipped his head and took her nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it, lightly at first then harder. She cried out and clutched at him to hold him close.

"So beautiful," he said as he continued to roll her nipple between his teeth. He then took her panties in his hands, sliding them down her legs, tossing them out of his way. Then he drew on her rhythmically, his fingers touching her everywhere. His fingers were along the folds of her most private place and she completely forgot what she was or what she wasn't. Nothing mattered except the delicious sensations he evoked as he continued to stroke her and pressed deep.

With her eyes blissfully closed, Tris was completely unprepared when he dropped to his knees before her. "Tobias," she moaned out softly.

"Shhh," he whispered, lifting one of her thighs and draping it over his shoulder, opening her to him. "I need to taste you."

Lost in a rush of liquid heat Tris gripped his shoulders as his tongue licked at her. She wanted him closer to her. The wanton part of her won out and he rewarded her with long firm strokes of his tongue. "That's it, my love, let yourself go," His lips latched on to a part of her that made her body tighten with anticipation and she no longer knew where or who she was. Her body felt as if was being assaulted by a kaleidoscope of sensation it was stretching to reach. "You taste so good," he moaned between licks.

"Tobias...I need..." She screamed as a pleasurable force ripped through her core, her body, holding her for one brief, paralyzing moment before tossing her into a maelstrom of pleasure that had her falling, falling...

"I've got you, I'll always have you," he said as he stood back up, holding onto her hips, as her body pressed against his. Tris was still trying to recover, she could feel her own harsh breathing but she couldn't stop it.

His mouth lingered on hers, bringing her back down to earth. "Did you enjoy your orgasm?" Masculine satisfaction coated his every word.

"I think you know that I did," Tris said as she licked her lips. She could taste him then also herself from his lips on hers.

"I love you so much and have wanted this night for so long," he said and muttered something about a bed before scooping her up into his arms and slowly started to carry her to his bed, their bed for this night.

"You're going to throw your back out or something, carrying me around all the time," she said as she clung to him.

He narrowed his gaze at her, a challenge in his eyes. "Tris, even on a bad day I can bench press twice what you weigh. Stop worrying and let me carry you to bed so I can ravish you properly." He gently laid her on the bed and looked at her for a moment, putting this image in his mind always.

"You're exquisite," He came down over the top of her and lashed the tip of her naked breasts with his tongue.

The sensation was so piercing she nearly shot off the bed. "Oh...keep doing that,Tobias please."

"With pleasure, milady," he purred against her aroused flesh. "With pleasure."

Her tiny little panting breaths were going to be the death of him, Tobias said as he tried to keep from yanking off all his clothes and driving straight into her nude body. Especially with her squirming beneath him like she was.

He placed a hand on her hip to keep her still, wanting to prolong the moment, wanting to memorize every dip and curve of her soft, silky skin. Wanting to feast on her tight little nipples that were now the color of dark berries from where he'd sucked on them, and they were just as sweet. As was every part of her, he wanted to lick and kiss her all over, starting with her mouth and ending with his face buried deep between her thighs again. The way she had come apart before, the shock widening her eyes when she'd reached the absolute peak of pleasure again with him, that moment would stay with him always.

"Tobias," Her voice was soft, questioning, and he realized he was staring at her.

He drew a lazy circle around the swells of her breasts. "What do you want, sweetheart?" He lapped at her breasts, "More of this?"

"Yes...oh yes!" She gasped. "But I want...I need...to see you, all of you. To touch you."

He'd be damned if he didn't want that too. "I'm all yours. Do your worst." He sat up and stilled when her small hands lifted to his chest. She smoothed them all over him, testing the firmness of his muscles. He worked out regularly, so he knew he was in shape, but watching her avid face as she took him in was a pleasure all by itself. Who would have known?

Her movements grew bolder as she worked her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, then back up. Every muscle in his body tensed as she stopped at his pants, riding low on his hips. His erection was so hard he was surprised he hadn't burst a seam.

Unable to wait any longer, he came over the top of her. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "I want to make this last," he said thickly, bending his head and nipping at her lips. She opened instantly and he moaned, settling his weight on top of her.

She wound her arms around his neck and he widened her legs and gently slid a finger along her core to test her readiness. She was still hot and slick and he had to bite back a low groan, pleased when a whimper escaped her lips and she raised her hips to meet his finger. "You like that? He inhaled her aroused scent. "You like it when I touch you."

"Yes, oh, yes," She widened her knees even more and he slipped another finger inside her tightness, preparing her for their joining of their bodies. Sweat broke out over his forehead and his muscles shook with the effort to hold himself back from taking her right now, fast and hard.

He watched her eyes glaze over and felt masculine pride that he could get her so close to the edge again so quickly. She was his, all his. As he belonged to her, and only her. No one would ever come between them. Ever. Her hair was a messy cloud around her head, her slender limbs quivering for more. So he gave it to her, bending his head to tongue her nipple while circling her clit with his thumb. She nearly came off the bed and he growled his appreciation and took the tight bud deeper. He went from one to the other until she was writhing and moaning on the bed.

"Tobias, don't tease me anymore...I want..."She moaned out in agony and want.

"Me," he finished for her. "Only me."

Rearing up, he quickly removed his pants from his legs and noticed her eyes widen at the sight of him again. "Don't worry, milady, we will fit."

She swallowed as she sat up a little. "I don't know how, but can I..." She trailed off.

She wanted to touch him, he figured. He silently took her hand in his and put it around him, letting her hands glide up and down his long and thick length. Her thumb circled his tip, almost making him come right then. He put his hand over her to slow her down.

"Easy, or you'll unman me," he said.

"I want...this," she said boldly.

Tris laid back against the pillows as he gently nudged her knees wider with his own to make room for him, as he settled his hips between her thighs. "Tris know that any second you want me to stop, just say the words and I will. I promise you."

She nodded as she reached for him. He then took her knees in his hands and pressed them back against the bed, so that she was even more open to him. He then took himself in his hand and was about to start to touch her, when he remembered something.

"Wait," he said as he moved to reach for the drawer of the bedside table. He pulled it open and brought back out a small foil packet. He quickly opened it and took the condom and was about to put it on, when he felt her small hand touch his.

"Please, just our first time, I want to feel your flesh enter mine," she said.

"Tris, I just don't want to get you pregnant yet," Tobias explained why he hesitated.

"You think you're that potent you'll get me pregnant that quick?" she asked.

"Tris," he started to say.

"Even if I did get pregnant, it's a good thing. We both want children, please Tobias, just our first time together," she said.

He could deny her nothing. He nodded as he threw the unused condom to the floor and moved back between her thighs. She was so wet the tip of his erection slid a little way into her without him meaning to. She lifted against him and he stilled. "Easy, sweetheart, we're in no rush."

He felt her muscles clamp down around him and his body shuddered as it fought for control. Barely holding back he leaned down to kiss her. His hands found her, their fingers locked together. This was it, the moment he, and she had both waited for, had been heading for since that fateful night in Robert's bathroom when they had first met. When he felt her attention absorbed by his mouth, he slid in a little deeper, gritting his teeth as her soft heat surrounded him.

Gods! Going slow was torture, but in a devilish way. "Relax, Tris, I've got you."

Sweat slicked his skin as she shifted beneath him and it was all he could not to drive into her with one wild, brutal thrust home.

"Tobias, I want you," Tris said as she looked up into his face, one of her hands cupping his cheek, before both of her hands moved to his back.

That did it! He slid deep and heard her gasp as he at the same seconds felt her hands move and her nails digging into his back, he stopped immediately thinking he had hurt her. He waited for her to push him away. Instead, her hands then found his slick shoulders, his back again, reaching down to cup his buttocks, her nails teasing his butt.

Tobias pulled out a little way and pushed back in. She was hot, wet and so soft beneath him. So responsive. "Are you alright?"

"I feel...it feels like you're filling me up," Tris answered.

"I am, sweetheart," Tobias withdrew and cupping her butt in his large palms, he lifted her slim hips to meet his deep thrust, this time a little more roughly. "I'm all the way in."

She gasped his name and something primal uncoiled inside him. Something unsettling, like a whispered warning. Tensing, he tried to catch the essence of it but she lifted to him, trying to match his rhythm of his thrusts. He stopped thinking, and helped her, guiding her, learning her, his brain focused on only her.

She gripped his shoulders and arched her hips even more in his hands, trying to hurry his rhythm. He wouldn't be rushed, no matter what her or his own body was screaming at him to do. He set his own pace, withdrawing and entering with a steady, gradual building of tempo that seemed to go on endlessly, till she started to plead his name over and over, begging him that she needed it, HIM!

There was no one in the world but the two of them at this moment, and nothing mattered but the unimaginable pleasure they were giving one another. She was panting, her heart pounding inside her, the blood racing through her veins. She teetered on the brink of ecstasy and forgot to breathe.

He could feel the slight tremors of her contractions starting, and he sensed the urgency of her impending orgasm as her body pushed up to meet his. He then braced himself on one arm, while the other reached between their bodies to touch the swollen nub of her, the pleasure exploded.

He heard her crying out his name as she came, "Tobias _!"_ He smiled for a split second as he knew he would never get tired of her screaming like that.

He drove into her a few more deep thrusts as he reached his climax with a muffled shout of her name, of male conquest and total possession. His hips jerked several times, as he came deep inside her. He had thought that he might pull out before he came, but once he got a taste of her, a feel of her, it was going to be damned near impossible to put a condom on. Grasping for air, he bent his head forward and brushed her soft cheek with his own one.

"Breathe sweetheart," he said in her ear, unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I love you," Tris said, out of breath.

"And I you," He bent his head and covered her mouth with his own. His lips clung to hers, knowing he would never tire of her kiss.

He started to move off her but felt her grab his shoulders, "Don't," She said softly.

"I'm heavy on you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"I like it," she said as he smiled but did eventually lift himself away from her and settle beside her. Tobias smiled as he pushed a damp curl gently back from her cheek.

"I don't need to ask whether you enjoyed it," He sounded, pleased and smug.

"It was..." She stopped, searching for a word that could possibly do justice to the magic she had just enjoyed, but she could not find the right one.

He grinned at her, a mischievous, boyish grin grew on his face, those blasted dimples showing clear and proud, they had always sent her heart galloping.

"Don't tell me that for once I've left you at a loss for words?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She could only nod.

He chuckled. "What a delight you are, so precious to me." Tobias fitted his lips to hers in a kiss so tender, her heart gushed with love for him. Then he pulled her tightly against him. They were both on their sides, their bodies touching from shoulder to foot. She loved the comforting texture of his skin against her own. After just laying there in each other's arms, their breathing relaxed as their bodies did and they drifted off to sleep.

Tonight may have been their first but it would not be their last, by any stretch of the means.


	19. Chapter 19

**_**(A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav. Warning more smut ahead but it won't be a smut fest I promise. This story is almost over maybe another few chapters then I'm moving to another story to finish the older ones, before I move on to some new ideas. Plus if you all would like, I'm planning later this year maybe a Halloween theme week, and a Christmas theme week again if between work and life permits. What do you think? Oh, please review if you can. Thanks.)**_**

* * *

Tobias awoke later than his usual time, the reason being the woman soon to be his wife who was still sound asleep beside him. His body tightened as he remembered the night that they had shared, the way they had finally made love to one another. They had made love again into early in the morning hours, before sleep overtook them both again, and he still very aroused by her. He didn't think he would ever get enough of her, he wanted her again, he wanted to take her again and again and brand her as his in every way he knew as he had belonged to her since they met. Instead he brushed a few locks from her cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. They were beautiful like the rest of her, her lashes thick. She blushed lightly when she saw him, and he smiled to himself thinking how fortunate a man he was that this gorgeous, caring woman love him.

"Is it morning?" she asked, stretching a little. She winced as some unused muscles protested slightly.

"Appears so. Are you alright?" he asked as he had seen the wince cross her face.

"Yes, nothing a hot bath won't fix," she answered.

"Was I too rough with you last night?" he asked, hoping he hadn't been.

Tris was quick to reassure him, she reached up and touched his face gently, "No. No, last night was perfect. You were very gentle with me. I've never been better in my life."

Her words caused his lips to curve upward. "You've been my fantasy for so long, my love."

"As you have been mine," she said. "I find you make me very curious."

He traced the curve of her ear with his fingertip. "How is that?"

"I wondered what it would be like to make love with you all the way." She pressed her lips to his chin, feeling his sigh against her cheek.

She then slid her hands over the smooth skin of his shoulders, tracing the play off the light that curved over the thick muscles. "I was tempted to do this that first night we met."

He smiled. "I thought you were tempted to strangle me."

"I was. Because of how terribly wanted you made me feel. From that first kiss we shared." She explored his chest, circling a nipple.

"Se latrevo," he whispered to her.

With her fingertip, she drew a serpentine pattern on his chest, sliding up toward his chin. "What does that mean?"

"It means my love," he said.

"Yes, I feel that way," She smiled as she looked up at him. "I've never heard that word before."

"It's Greek, it's part of my family's language," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I look forward to going to meet your family," she said, even though she knew the conversation she had had with his Grams would be brought up.

"I look forward to bringing you home to meet them," he said. She looked at him, into his eyes and what he saw in the depths filled his soul with light. "I would live anywhere, as long as I could be with you."

"Tris," he whispered, sliding his arms around her.

He rolled with her in his arms, spilling her hair on the pillow. He kissed her, and she opened to him, slipping her arms around his neck, holding him as though he might disappear at any moment.

Slowly he sank into her welcoming heat, joining their bodies as well as their hearts again. "Promise me to always remember the first night we shared together, and know my love for you, always."

"I will," she cradled his face in her hands, looking up at him in wonder and joy. "And know I love you, always."

He moved inside her, loving her until she moaned and shuddered beneath him again and again, until she begged for him to join her in that dazzling realm where love and passion gave promise of tomorrow. As their blood cooled, as he held her through the rest of the early morning, he thought of how their lives were going to be filled with many days and nights like the one that had just spent together.

Again Tobias was the first to wake up later, he saw that Tris was asleep again and she had a pleased smile on her face. He found himself thinking of a name for their first child. His Pop's name was Brady, and he supposed it would be right to pass the name along to their son, but then Tris might want the name Andrew. He rolled the name Theo around in his head, as it was an T like both of their names. Then again, he couldn't be sure that Tris would give him a son the first time she gave birth. It could very well be a little girl. Boy or girl it truly didn't matter as he fully intended to get her pregnant more than once or twice if she wanted more children. In fact, the more he thought of it, the more he favored a large family. A very large family.

He truly wanted them married first. He realized his life was about to change, and all for the better. He was about to give Tris his name, he soon would have a wife and the promise of children. He kissed her cheek before getting up to tend the fire in the fireplace.

Tris awoke moments later to him stroking the fire. She stretched like a contented cat, feeling the slight discomfort again as she moved under the heavy comforter. His back was to her, and he was gloriously naked. The muscles in his broad shoulders and back rippled as he added wood to the orange and blue flames. She watched as his tattoo moved as he moved. Unable to avert her gaze, she watched him with a sense of wonder. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined the things he had taught her over the last few weeks, last night as well. His lovemaking had been both gentle but passionate as he had helped her in learning what pleased them both.

Just then he turned to look at her, "Good Morning," he said, strolling to the bed without a bit of shame as Tris' sleepy eyes devoured the sight of him.

"Good Morning," she replied as the fire leaped behind him. Her eyes swept over him as he pulled back the cover and joined her again. He was strong and masculine. And he was hers, her man.

Tobias lay on his side, his elbow bent and resting on one of the four original bed pillows. He had used one of them to lift her hips this morning, during their lovemaking. He pulled her close and she moaned a soft, contented purr of a sound. He stroked her back and legs as his mouth rained kisses over her face and neck. It was all Tris could do not to swoon at the incredibly delicious feelings his touch created.

"You mentioned earlier about a soak, let me draw you a bath," he said as he left the bed again to go to the bathroom to prepare the tub. Once he had it right, he came back and scooped her up in his arms, drawing a small laugh from her as he carried her to the tub. He put her on the floor by the tub and he first got in and pulled her in with him.

But Tris took charge and arranged their bodies so that she was sitting astride him in the water. He slipped inside her warm heat easily. He told her to do as she pleases while his thumbs played havoc with her ability to think. He urged her on in a husky whisper. "That's it. Do what comes naturally, sweetheart. Ride me. Hard and fast. Slow and deep. However you want me."

Tris started by riding him slowly, taking him in deep inside of her. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to keep the overwhelming pleasure from escaping her with a flamboyant cry of delight.

"God, you feel so good," he mumbled out against her breast where he was suckling her. His hands were on her hips, helping to guide her on how to ride him. She could feel his heartbeat keeping time with her own as he raised and helped lower her in an exquisite dance that had them both panting for breath. He didn't want this to end yet, he wanted this to last forever but, feeling the tight warm fit of her stole his control.

As he felt her start to come undone, moaning out her orgasm, he pulled out gripped himself as he came in his own hand. His moans filled the room as his pleasure peaked. He looked up at the startled look of Tris' face. He knew then what was wrong.

"Why...why did you..." she let the question fade.

"Because I want to be married with you before we start our family," he explained. Granted it had not been as pleasurable to not come with her, inside of her. He did what he had to do, for now.

"Well, there's an easy way to solve that then. Marry me," she offered. She knew she wanted to marry him, now if need be.

"As much as I want to, just trust me for now," he said as he reached up to bring her lips down to meet his. He loved her so much. Couldn't envision his life without her in it.

"Tobias," she said softly.

"Mmm," he moaned against her lips.

"This is where it all started, where we first met," she said as he stopped kissing her to look at her.

Comprehension dawned on him and he smiled, "We met in a bathroom. Well, I think we should keep taking advantage of it."

And for the next hour, the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of splashing, moaning, and yelling...of both of their names.

*******PAGEBREAK***********

They spent the next few days exploring Paris and well...exploring each other. Before they knew it they were flying to Tobias' secret destination. Tris was asleep through most of the flight but, she woke up when they were about an hour away from landing. She woke up and left the back of the private jet and walked up to where Tobias was looking through some files. She smiled as an idea entered her mind. She started to remove her clothes, until she was standing there in nothing but her birthday suit. She felt at ease because the curtains to the middle of the plane where Tobias was, was closed off. So they would not be interrupted. She walked up behind him and quickly put her hands over his eyes.

"Well, I wonder who this could be?" he asked.

"Guess," she whispered close to his ears.

"Hmm, probably my favorite person in the world," he said.

"Good answer," she said. She removed her hands from his eyes and walked around to stand in front of him.

"Tris," he groaned out his surprise.

"I thought we could join a club," Tris said as they proceeded to do that. She rode him again, liking this position as she was able to set the pace herself. And once again, Tobias right before he came pulled out of her. He had wanted to stay inside her but, he wanted their baby conceived when they were at least engaged which was only a matter of hours now.

He could feel her disappointment, it was clear in her body language. He knew he had satisfied her with their intimacy, but there was an issue that had upset her today and other times as well.

"Tris," he said softly as he moved her head to look down at him. He could see the upset there, he wanted to remove that look from her eyes.

"You know I want to be engaged to you at least before we start a family. I know it seems to be an old fashioned idea these days, but I want our son or daughter to know its parents were married before they came into this world," he said.

"Then why didn't you marry me in Paris?" she asked.

"Tris, I love you, with all my heart, but I had planned things and once you see what I have in store you'll understand, I promise you," he said as he saw her lower her face and look away. He put a hand under her chin to get her to look at him again.

"I want a child with you, more than anything, know this. I dream about how you tell me you're pregnant, how you're going to look swollen with my baby growing in your belly, to know that our love created this precious miracle, a part of you and I combined. I want our child to look exactly like you," Tobias said as he saw a tiny smile on her face start. "Wait, I take that back, if we have a girl and she looks like you, then I'm going to have to fight the boys away. Let's have a boy first, then a girl so that her older brother can be her protector when I'm not around."

"And me as well," she said, her mood lightened up after hearing his words to her about their future family. A son and a daughter.

"Just never doubt that I do want a family with you," Tobias said as he brought her lips down to meet his. As they were about to get carried away, he stopped them, knowing they would be landing soon. "We need to get dressed, we'll be there soon."

An hour later they were both dressed and in their seats, as Tris looked out the window she turned to Tobias, "Are we in South Africa?"

"Yes, we are. I thought you might like it here," h3 said as he saw her smile widen and once they were landed, they were driven to the Ilala Lodge which is ideally situated and is the closest to the Victoria Falls as well as the town center. The National Park borders the front of property and wild animals often graze on the hotel lawns with the spray of the falls in the background.

"I love it here," she said once they were situated in their room, she stood on the balcony looking out towards the evening sky.

"I have a surprise for you as well," he said as he placed his hands on her hips and started to lead her out on the balcony more. There was a table set up for them to enjoy their dinner, candles were lit and Tobias sat Tris down before taking his own seat. He opened up the bottle of champagne and poured them both a glass to drink.

"To the start of a wonderful adventure," he said as he clinked their glasses together.

Tris smiled as they started to enjoy their dinner, both fed the other some fruits and as soon as they were done, he went over to her and picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room where he proceeded to make love to her all night long.

The next morning, early the next morning, Tris was awoken by Tobias moving around the room. She looked over and saw that it was still dark outside.

"Tobias? What's going on?" she asked.

"I need you to get dressed, we have an important place to be," Tobias said as he had a bag over his shoulder. She didn't think, she just got dressed and together they went downstairs where a driver in a jeep was waiting on them. They were driven about ten minutes to where the famous Victoria Falls were.

They arrived at a base, where he took Tris out of the jeep and brought her to where a blanket already was with candles and rose petals. The sun was just starting to rise, casting them in a beautiful warm glow.

"Tobias?" Tris asked as she looked around. He took her hands in his and started to talk.

"Tris, when I first met you, I knew you were someone I wanted to get to know more of. I wanted to know everything about you, your hopes, your dreams, and your fears. But most importantly, I wanted to know your love. I wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by you, to share love with you. I think I fell in love with you the moment I kissed your lips," he said.

"And I knew then that I wanted you in my life, forever," HE said as he went down on one knee in front of her. Tris took one of her hands to cover her mouth, she knew this was coming but it still shocked her to her bones.

"Tris, I love everything about you. I love how you keep me on my toes, how you took that leap with me to go on this adventure of love with me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I know I will not waste one second of our lives together," he said as he brought out a ring out of his pocket to show her. "Please spend your life with me."

"Tris, will you marry me?" he asked as she looked down at him, the tears she had been trying to hold back, let loose and fell down her cheeks.

"I will," Tris finally managed to get out. He smiled as he slid the engagement ring on her third finger of her left hand and raised up to take her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. She was smiling through the kiss, savoring this special moment with her.

"I love you so much," Tris said between kisses.

"And I you," Tobias said as he picked her up by her waist and twirled her around, he was so happy she had said yes. He hadn't been all that worried, just a little nervous was all.

"When?" Tris asked once she was back on her feet.

"When what?" Tobias asked.

"When can we get married?" Tris asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Now?" Tobias asked as they both laughed. He started to remove his clothes, letting his shirt fall to the ground, taking her dress in his hands he pulled it off of her.

"Tobias, we're out here in public," Tris said.

"Are you scared?" Tobias asked.

"I'm not scared of anything," Tris said as she put her hands on his pants and unbuttoned them and shoved them down his hips to his legs. He smiled as he removed his shoes and then his pants, leaving them standing in their undies only.

"Let's do away with this," Tobias said as he removed her bra with the flick of his hand, and then kneeled down and put his teeth on her undies and removed them slowly down her body, till she lifted her feet to kick them away.

Tris almost yelled at the first lick of his mouth. His mouth was on her inner thighs, licking sucking, and nipping at the soft skin there. His finger moved inside of her, going in and out as he continued to tease her with his mouth. He pulled his finger out and licked it, tasting her sweetness before putting it back in and thrusting with it, in and out, in and out...

"Patience," Tobias said as he felt her hands in his hair, trying to push him in more to her. Slowly, agonizingly, his eyes never left hers.

"Tobias," She moaned as she watched him run one finger down her moist center then spread her open. With an almost primal growl, he lowered his head and her body almost collapsed upon that first, delectable lick of his tongue on her.

He swept his tongue over her and her hips jerked towards him even more. She clutched at his head to hold onto something, as he toyed with the sensitive peak, alternatively swirling around it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. With each swirl and suckle, he brought her closer to the brink, taking her higher and higher until she felt like she was about to fall into a million pieces.

In one smooth movement he stood up and picked her up over his shoulder and started to carry her to the water. He pulled off his boxers as he did so. The water was warm thankfully. He held her hips around his and slowly slid up into her, causing her to gasp as he did so. He walked them over to where some of the falls were, letting the cooler water wash over them before moving back into the middle of the water.

"Tobias," she moaned.

"Say it again," he growled on another thrust.

"What?" she asked.

"My name, I love how you say it when I'm inside you," he said as he plunged in deeper, slower and he felt her muscles flutter and clench around him, sucking him in even further, holding him tighter.

Tris had her arms wrapped around his neck, holding onto him, as her hips rocked into him. She looked down at Tobias, and leaned down and took his bottom lip into her mouth and pulled on it slightly as she felt her body go taught, arching her body as she cried out his name. He followed her into sweet oblivion, his release overwhelming him, rushing through him with the power of a back draft.

They spent the rest of the morning at the falls, enjoying the sights and sounds before they made their way to a safari. At the end of the tour, their guide took them towards a holding pin where some donkeys were in. There were two adults and one small one as well, who looked to be only a few days old. They walked up to the pin and started to feed it some fresh apples that were in a bucket. The little one had been hesitant at first but quickly warmed up to Tris.

"I think you have a friend," he whispered behind her.

"He's very cute," she said.

"What's his name?" he asked the guide.

"Jett," the guide replied.

Tobias watched as Tris walked over to another area of the camp, there was a family of elephants, a baby elephant being one. She looked at it, completely in love.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it's gorgeous," she said.

"Good, because I have him on the foster list in your name," he said as she turned around to look at him.

"You're serious?" she asked.

"Never more so," he said as she flew into his arms.

"Thank you," she said, she found herself falling more and more in love with this man.

They spent another hour at the camp before heading back to their hotel for a late lunch. They were sitting in the dining room, enjoying themselves. He took her left hand in his on top of the table, and let his fingers move over her engagement ring, smiling at himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," he said.

"I think we're both very lucky," she said.

"I can't wait to take you home to meet my Grams and Pops," Tobias said. Tris looked down and eased her hand from his, he looked at her in surprise, thinking something must be wrong. "Tris, what is it? Don't you want to meet them?"

"Of course," she said.

"Is this about your phone call with Grams?" he asked.

"No, everything went fine with her," she said as she took a drink of water.

Tobias wasn't fooled, he knew something awkward had transpired between Tris and his Grams. Well, in another day he would find out.

He couldn't wait for his Grams to find out about their engagement, he knew how long she had waited for him to find a wife, and more importantly a family to call his own.

And who knows maybe they had just made one in the waterfalls today...


	20. Chapter 20

**_(_** A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav. Warning more smut ahead but it won't be a smut fest I promise. This story is almost over maybe another few chapters then I'm moving to another story to finish the older ones, before I move on to some new ideas. Plus if you all would like, I'm planning later this year maybe a Halloween theme week, and a Christmas theme week again if between work and life permits. What do you think? Oh, please review if you can. Thanks.)

* * *

After spending a few more days in South Africa, they were on their way to Ireland now, Tris was a little nervous at the thought of meeting Tobias' grandparents for the first time, his Grams in particular. She still could die over the phone call she had shared with Kathleen, the things she had said to her...her cheeks were flushed she knew.

"Tris? What's wrong?" Tobias asked as he took her hand in his.

"Nothing, just anxious to meet your family," Tris said.

"Tris, you're my family. They're going to love you, just like I do," he encouraged her.

"I just want them to like me," she said.

"My grandparents are going to fall for you the instant they meet you, just like their grandson did," he said, hoping to lighten her mood. He could tell that something was still bothering her. "Does this being anxious have anything to do with the phone call with my Grams?"

Tris took a deep breath, "I just want to start on a fresh note."

"What did my Grams say to you?" he asked. "I know I've asked and I just want to know what she said to see how I can maybe help."

"It wasn't what she said, basically. It was what I said to her," she admitted.

"What did you say, Tris?" Tobias again asked. "I promise you it couldn't have been that bad."

Tris opened her eyes as if to defy him that it was, "It wasn't good though, I let my jealous part come out I'm afraid."

He was confused, "Jealous part? You were jealous about my Grams?"

"When she called, I thought she was an ex of yours trying to talk to you or something," Tris said, hating to have to tell him the rest.

"Okay, go on," Tobias said as he couldn't imagine what was so bad about that. He watched as she closed her eyes before continuing her story.

"When she said she wanted to talk to you, I sorta told her that we had just had a sex marathon and had christened the first floor in your house," she said as she opened her eyes to see his face practically frozen in place," and that you were wonderful with your tongue."

"You actually said all this to my Grams?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

Tris could only nod her head slowly, dreading his next words.

Tobias was surprised to hear all this at first, and let it all sink in, then from his gut a fit of laughter broke out and he couldn't contain it anymore. "Oh, I bet she loved to hear all that."

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest," he said as he pulled her onto his lap in the jet. He moved his hands up and down her upper thighs. "I like how protective you are of your property."

"I had no idea it was her, I felt so embarrassed," she admitted.

He put a finger over her mouth to silence her, "Tris, you were just putting a mark on your investment. I find that incredibly, sexy on your part. I know how I am as well, and I assure you if some man called the house, wanting to talk to you, I would have pretty much reacted the same way."

"But this was your grandmother," she reminded him. "I can't believe I talked to her like that, and now we're on our way to meet her. I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye."

"I know my Grams, trust me you have nothing to worry about," he said. "Kathleen Eaton, is not shy in the slightest and not easily fazed."

"But-" she started but was stopped again.

"Trust me," he said. "Now, I do have to ask how she reacted upon hearing about our uh "sex marathon and christening of the house, which I do love the idea for by the way."

Tris blushed at that, "She actually was fine with it, a little disappointed that we were not doing those things I had said to her. She liked how protective side of me, and she also said she hoped we would be doing those type of activities so she could have those great-grandchildren she had wanted for so long."

Tobias smiled at the mention of those children they would have, "She has mentioned to me a few times about having children, and I'm glad that I have finally found the one who is going to help me give those great-grandchildren she has longed for to her."

Tris smiled as she thought of how they were going to be making those children, he put a hand under her chin to look into her eyes, and "We both agree we're trying now to have those children".

"Especially since someone stopped using condoms," Tris reminded him.

"And someone that is no longer using birth control pills," he said. He was glad that they could tease the other about their methods of not starting their family just yet. But now since they were engaged, and soon to be married, there was no reason not to start trying to have a family.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing your face when I get to tell you we're expecting," Tris said.

"I eagerly await for you to tell me that our child has taken root deep in your womb," Tobias said as his hand ran over her belly, thinking of the day he would feel a bump there, a precious bump that would be their unborn child.

"I want to see your body changing in front of me, watch your belly grow with our child," he continued to rub it before moving to some other place of her body. "I want to see your breasts swell with milk for our child," he then cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he pushed aside her blouse and saw the black lace underneath it, he then moved the pretty lace aside. "I want to watch you nurse our child, to see it suckle at your breasts," He then leaned his head down and brought his tongue out and circled one of the tips with it before taking it into his mouth and suckling at her breast.

For Tris, she held his head in her hand as he sucked at her. She was so turned on from just his words. She wanted this connection with him just to deepen their bond together. She felt a deep connection with him already, they shared a great love together. She had never felt like this about someone before, and she couldn't think of anyone else she would ever want to spend her life with.

Having a child with him, with Tobias because she loved him so much, was one of the way she wanted to express their love for one another, was to have a child together. She wanted to have his child more than anything, to be the only mother to his children.

"I want all that too, I want your baby, Tobias," Tris moaned out.

For Tobias, hearing her say those words to him, was a huge turn on for him. She had said it to him a few times before, and they always affected him. Now there was nothing to stop them from starting their family.

"I was just thinking, how we would ever know where exactly our child was conceived," Tris said honestly. "I mean we do seem to not to be able to control ourselves."

"If it's on this jet, or in our bed back at home, it matters not to me," Tobias said.

"I could be pregnant already." She said with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to be alright if you're not?" Tobias asked, not wanting her to be too disappointed if she wasn't.

"If we're not it's bound to happen soon," she said.

"With the way you have your way with me, I have no doubt about that," he said. "Just think, you might have the cells of our baby already starting to grow inside of you right now. Think of how much fun we're going to have making this very special child of ours."

Tobias had hired a car to take them to his parent's home. It was a beautiful home in Dublin on approx. 0.5 of an acre with breath taking and captivating views across Dublin Bay to Howth and on up the coastline to Dalkey Island.

"Home sweet home," Tobias said as he exited the car and helped Tris out. He saw the front door open and out rushed his grandparents.

"Tobias! You're home!" Kathleen yelled as she ran up to her son and hugged him. He let go of Tris' hand to hug his grandmother back.

"Grams, it's good to be home," he said as she continued to hug him.

"Oh, Kathleen let the boy breathe," Brady said as he came up behind his wife of over forty years.

"He's my grandson and I'll hug him as much as I want to, Brady Eaton," Kathleen said as she hugged Tobias once more before letting him go. She moved to the side of him and her focus was on Tris.

"And this must be, Tris at last," Kathleen said as she moved to hug Tris, embracing her in a huge hug. "Oh, I have been wanting to meet you for so long."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well," Tris said as she hugged her back, she looked over her shoulder to see Tobias talking with his grandfather.

"So any news yet?" Kathleen asked as she looked at Tris, raising her eyebrows lightly.

"Grams," Tobias groaned out.

"Kathleen," Brady said.

"No, I'm afraid not the news you want to hear just yet," Tris said, and seeing the look of disappointment on Kathleen's face, continued talking. "Well not that I'm absolutely sure of."

"But there is a possibility?" Kathleen's face lit up with Tris' words.

"Honestly, Kathleen, do you never stop?" Brady asked as he came up behind his wife.

"I can't help that I have a huge interest in my future great-grandchildren," Kathleen said.

"As I have heard from your phone call with Tris," Tobias said, as he moved to Tris' side, and put an arm around the small of her back.

"Oh, so she did tell you about our phone call? Well, I have to say I was quite pleased by her answers," Kathleen said. "You have done quite well, Tobias. You have a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it."

"I think I have as well," Tobias said as he looked down at Tris' face.

"Takes after his Pops, always one to know which one is the one he wants to spend his life with," Brady said as he made to hug Tris, who laughed and hugged him back. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear."

"And you as well, Mr. Eaton," Tris said smiling.

"Oh no, it's Brady," Brady corrected her.

"Wait a minute, are my eyes deceiving me or do I see a certain ring on a certain hand here?" Kathleen said as she took Tris' left hand in hers and started to look at it closely.

"Why, yes Grams you are. I asked Tris to marry me, and she said yes," Tobias confirmed.

"Oh, Tris! I can't tell you how happy this has made me," Kathleen said as she brought Tris in for another hug.

"Tobias is the one who has made me so very happy," Tris said.

"I have waited for so long for you to come into my grandson's life. And soon you'll be my grand-daughter in law, and one day a Mother to my beloved great-grandchildren," Kathleen said.

"You never stop do you Grams?" Tobias asked as he gathered Tris close to him again.

"When you are waiting for great-grandchildren, you'll understand one day, Tobias," Kathleen said. "I can't wait to hold my first great-grandchild soon. When do you think that day will happen?"

"When we're ready for it to," Tobias said as he winked down at Tris.

"When you're ready to? What does that mean?" Kathleen asked. "Have you been doing something from preventing them from arriving?"

"Grams, we're just now engaged, we wanted to be married or engaged before we started our family," Tobias said.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're engaged." Kathleen said. "And you both have the whole second floor to yourself, so enjoy each other, enjoy each other immensely."

"Kathleen, that's enough," Brady said as Kathleen just slapped him on his arm.

"We do Grams, we do," Tobias said.

"Definitely takes after his old man," Brady said as the two men laughed and started to gather the suitcases and bring them into the house.

"Come on, Tris, we have things to discuss," Kathleen said as she directed her into the house where a feast awaited them all. The four of them, enjoyed their meal before the men went outside to talk and enjoy a quick smoke of a nice cigar and brandy, a favorite pastime of the Eaton men.

"She's quite the keeper, my boy," Brady said as he puffed on his cigar.

"I agree Pops, never thought I would ever find someone like her," Tobias said as he took a sip of his brandy.

"So are you both anxious to start your family?" Brady couldn't resist asking.

Tobias smiled at his grandfather before answering, "Yes Pops, we both are looking forward to hearing the pitter patter of little feet soon."

"I tell you there is nothing like seeing the woman you're in love with carrying your youngings," Brady said as he remembered his own wife pregnant. "And a word of wisdom, some women in certain months will become very eager for lovemaking, your grandmother certainly was."

Tobias almost choked on his brandy, "Okay, thanks for the advice Pop."

While the men were outside talking more, Tris and Kathleen were in the sitting room, enjoying each other's company. "So, Tris, when do you expect your next cycle?" Kathleen asked without any apology.

Tris raised an eyebrow at Kathleen, "I see you sure don't beat about the bush."

"I never have, Tris," Kathleen said.

"But to answer your question, in about two weeks," Tris answered.

"Oh, excellent, so at this time you're at your most fertile time," Kathleen said as she then frowned, "If I had known, I would have made sure to have oysters for tonight."

"I'll have you know, that Tobias needs no oysters or anything of the like," Tris admitted. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation right now.

Kathleen smiled as she patted Tris' hand, "Excellent, I want to be the first to know that you might be expecting."

"Well, I think you would be the second to know," Tris said. "Tobias, would have to be first."

"Oh, Tobias can find out later," Kathleen said as she waved her hand. "I want to know when you're one day late, so I can start praying you don't start."

"Well, I'm sure we'll stay in touch with each other," Tris said, laughing as she started to have a drink of the drink Kathleen had poured.

"Oh, wait," Kathleen said as she took the drink and put it back up and brought another one out. "That had alcohol in it, and I can't have any great-grandchild that may or may not be already forming have any."

Tris smiled as she talked more with Kathleen, she had been worried about meeting her but now she loved talking with her. Even when she would bring up her sex life with Tobias, and about the children she would one day have with him as well.

As the night grew late, Tobias made his way back to Tris and they bid their good nights and headed upstairs. Kathleen winked at Tris as they left.

"So how did it go with my Grams?" Tobias asked as they entered their room.

"Much better now that I'm comfortable with her," Tris said as she sat on the bed, and removed her shoes.

"So what did you two talk about?" Tobias asked as he started to remove his shirt.

"Some stories of you growing up, when we're getting married and my menstrual cycle," Tris said laughing a bit.

"You're serious? Your menstrual cycle?" he asked, the last had stopped him in his taking his shirt off.

"Very much so, she wants to be informed when I'm late," she said.

Tobias laughed and walked over to her, kissing her lips deeply, his shirt hanging loosely from his body, "Well I hope to be the first one to know when you're late with your period."

"I'm sure you'll be the first to know, since I'll probably become very moody and such," she said.

He smiled as he kneeled down in front of her, "I love those moods of yours, the passion and fire behind them."

"Just remember that when I get hormonal," she said.

"I'll be sure to wear my kid gloves," he said.

"And when I want weird food cravings," she said.

"I'll have my credit card on standby ready to get up at any time of the night to go get you pretzels to cucumber ice cream," he joked with her.

She laughed at his examples, "I hope I don't crave cucumber ice cream, though," she said as she moved her hands to his hips. "There is something I'm craving right now."

He smirked and raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh? Is that true?"

"Very true, I am in desperate need right now," she said as she started to remove his pants, letting them slide down his legs to pool at his feet till he kicked them away.

"Well, far be it from me to stand between a woman in need of her cucumber," he said as he removed his shirt, then felt her hands yanking his briefs off.

"I'll have you know, it's considered impolite to keep a lady waiting," she said in a low sultry tone at him.

Tobias made a sound, half laugh, half groan.

"I shall endeavor to please the rules of etiquette, of course," he said and began the torturous pleasure.

Later in the downstairs bedroom, Kathleen looked up at the ceiling, though they were faint she could hear her grandson and his soon to be wife, well finishing.

"Get that smile off your face," Brady said as he sat beside his wife in their bed. He had in his hand a book as he sat it down to look at his wife.

"What? Can't a woman enjoy knowing she's going to be a great-grandmother soon?" Kathleen asked.

"Not when you're listening to your grandson and fiancée having sex," Brady answered.

"It's not my fault, they are loud," Kathleen said.

"They are young, and enjoying themselves obviously," Brady said.

"That they did," Kathleen said with a smile. "Oh, Brady, isn't it going to be glorious to have great-grandchildren finally?"

"You've only been on the boy's case for a decade, now," Brady said.

"And I'm glad he waited to find Tris," Kathleen said.

"Now don't go pressure them for children any more than you already have," Brady said.

"I'll have you know, I haven't been that bad," Kathleen said as she looked at Brady who raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really? So I'm assuming you didn't discuss with Tris about when her last period was?" Brady asked, he knew his wife, knew how she thought.

Kathleen didn't have an answer at that second, but continued, "Okay, I admit it might have come up at one time."

"Kathleen Eaton, you never cease to amaze me," Brady said as he chuckled and leaned over and brought her hand to his lips to kiss her hand.

"Well I'll be, Brady Eaton are you happy to see me?" Kathleen asked as Brady smiled and turned off the lights.

The Eaton men, knew many things, one being how to satisfy their women...

 ** _(A/N-So I wanted to throw some humor into this story. Hope it worked. Oh and I have a project...well I'll wait a little bit before revealing it. Stay tuned it's coming soon.)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_**(A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_**

Tobias walked outside the next morning, to join his Grams on the patio overlooking the water, he had a cup of coffee in his hand as he walked up beside her.

"She's a lovely woman," Kathleen said as she turned to her grandson.

"Well you're certainly approve of her," Tobias said.

"I can't help that I have a huge investment in Tris," Kathleen said with a smile.

"As do I," Tobias said.

"So when is the wedding going to take place?" Kathleen asked.

"Very soon, the sooner the better," Tobias answered.

"Especially since she might be carrying my great-grandchild," Kathleen said with a huge grin on her face.

"Grams, while she might be, even if she isn't doesn't make any difference to me," Tobias said. "Our time will happen when it's meant to."

"But it will happen, I have faith in that," Kathleen said. "You two will make wonderful parents."

"I'm sure Tris is going to be the best little mother to our children," Tobias said. "Just like you were to me."

"Thank you, Tobias," Kathleen said.

"You two set a high standard, that's going to be tough to beat," Tobias said.

"I eagerly await to the day that you hold your firstborn, and watch how you raise him," Kathleen said.

"Him? You want a great-grandson first?" Tobias asked.

"Well I hear if you want a boy first to have the female on her knees," Kathleen said. "But girl or boy, I have no preference. I just wanted to give you tips if you did have a preference for your firstborn."

"And we very much appreciate those tips of yours," Tobias said, shaking his head. His Grams never held back anything, ever.

"And hopefully they come to good use," Kathleen said.

"I'm sure our methods will pay off eventually," Tobias said.

"Just make sure it's her most fertile time of the month, she'll conceive in no time," Kathleen said.

"Okay Grams, enough about my soon to be wife's menstrual cycle," Tobias said in laughter.

"Fine, but now when is the wedding then?" Kathleen asked.

Tobias laughed even harder at his mother,"You never give up do you?"

"I never give up when I want something," Kathleen said. "You should know, as you told me how you had to court Tris some."

"Yes, some," Tobias said as he thought of how they had started, with Tris thinking she was kissing another man. "She thought she was still in love with her ex."

"Well, I'm glad she realized she wasn't," Kathleen said.

"Me too. It wasn't easy, she wasn't exactly thrilled with my pursing her," Tobias admitted, smirking as he remembered how she had that wall up against him, but he knocked down every single one of them.

"But in the end you won her over with your charm," Kathleen said as Tobias smirked at her. "So, when is the wedding again?"

"You know Grams, that is something I wanted to talk to you about," Tobias said as the two of them talked for at least a half an hour more before going back inside.

****PAGEBREAK****

Tris came downstairs to find Brady in the living room, reading the newspaper,"Good morning, Mr. Eaton."

"That won't do, call me Pops or Brady," Brady said.

Tris smiled, "Good Morning, Brady."

"Ah, good morning, Tris. How did you sleep your first night in Ireland?" Brady asked.

"Very well," Tris said as she blushed slightly.

"No need for that," Brady said as he stood up and motioned at her blush. "Nothing wrong with two young people enjoying themselves. I'm glad we have this time to ourselves, will you sit for me?"

Tris sat down beside him in the recliner,"Now, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're going to be a part of this family. It does my heart good, to know my grandson has finally found his happiness. Because when you marry our Tobias, you will be the daughter we always wanted. We tried with Marcus, but there was something in him, something bad. But, Tobias has none of that in him."

"I know, he has a truly loving heart," Tris said.

"My grandson knew where his other half was, his soulmate."

Tris felt tears come to her eyes at his words,"Tris, on behalf of my Kathleen and I, we firmly believe that when two people fall in love and join each other in a marriage covenant that two truly become ONE. You will instantly become not only our grandson's precious wife but our grand daughter too. We don't see you as just a girl who is legally wedded to our grandson; we see you as his chosen beautiful bride for life."

Tris was at a loss for words, she was so touched by his words again,"He's a wonderful man and I will look at you and Kathleen as my grandparents as well. I'm so thankful that I found someone like Tobias to share life with."

"Tris, my family has an old saying. Our family is a circle of strength and love; with every birth and union the circle of love grows-every crisis faced together the circle of love grows stronger," Brady said.

"I'll have to remember this," Tris said as they stood to hug one another.

"Alright, that's enough hugging another man," Tobias said as he walked into the room. Tris smiled as she turned around to go to hug Tobias.

"Now there you go my boy, taking a beautiful woman out of my arms," Brady said.

"Well, she was mine first," Tobias said as he looked down at Tris.

"Okay, enough with you two," Tris said. "I swear our son better not act like you two." She looked up at Tobias' eyes, which were twinkling with delight.

"Well, she has spoken," Brady said as he left the room.

Tobias continued to look down at her,"What is it?" Tris asked.

"If my ears are not deceiving me, I did hear you say 'our son'," Tobias said.

"Well, yes," Tris said. She didn't know why but for some reason she just knew she would have a boy first. She could just imagine a little Tobias running around with the same blue eyes, the same perfect face as his father's.

"Well, according to my Grams, that just means you really must want to be on your hands and knees with me," Tobias said lightly telling her of his grandmother's sex advice for conceiving a boy.

"A boy or a girl, both, it makes no difference to me," Tris said."though I did think of one condition."

Tobias raised an eyebrow at her,"Name it."

"I want my babies to have your eyes," Tris said as Tobias smiled down at her, his hands had made their way to her hips, bringing her into contact with him.

"Well, I certainly will do my best to fulfill your desires for our children," Tobias said. "But I also hope he or she looks just like you, if not for my eyes or maybe my dimples."

"Definitely your dimples, it was one of the first things I fell for," Tris admitted.

Tobias laughed,"Well, then I shall always remember that fact. And you mean to tell me it wasn't my charm that won you over?"

"Well, you were definitely a charmer," Tris admitted.

"Were?" Tobias asked.

"Still is," Tobias said as she put her hands around the back of his neck. "But there was also something very particular that made me fall in love with you."

Tobias raised his eyebrows at her for her to tell him what it was.

Tris leaned up on her tiptoes and looked around before she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered,"You give really, really good orgasms."

Tobias smiled and broke out in a huge fit of laughter at her blatant honesty,"Just for the record, so do you."

Tris smiled and Tobias leaned down and kissed her lips deeply.

Kathleen looked around the corner and saw her grandson and Tris kissing, they looked to be so in love with one another and she couldn't be more thrilled to be getting Tris as her his wife. The girl had spunk, and did remind her of well, herself slightly.

Tobias pulled back enough to rub their noses together slightly, and then leaned his forehead up against hers to look into her eyes. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Mmm?" Tris asked, still slightly fazed from his kiss.

"How would you feel about getting married?" Tobias asked.

Tris pulled back slightly to look at him in confusion,"Well, last time I checked we were already engaged."

Tobias smiled before continuing,"What I'm saying is, how would you like to get married? Here in Ireland?"

"But, I don't have a dress, our friends and family?" Tris asked, clearly stunned.

"I was thinking of a hand fasting ceremony, for my family and friends here that I know won't be able to make it to our wedding. Later we can have the big wedding of your heart's content," Tobias said.

"I think...I would like that," Tris said. "Can you tell me about this hand fasting?"

"Well, there are many variations of the traditional hand fasting. After the bride and groom both declare their intent to enter into the union, the hands of the couple are clasped and fastened together with a cord or cords just before, just after, or during their vows are made to one another. The wrapping of the cord forms an infinity symbol. The hand fasting knot that is tied is a symbolic representation of oneness between the couple. In a show of unity, they become bound to each other," Tobias explained.

"Is everything clear to you?" Tobias asked as he saw her thoughts going through her head.

"Yes, I think so," Tris said.

Tobias asked. "Will you be bound to me?"

"Well, when you say it that way," Tris said with laughter in her voice as she reached up to kiss his lips. "Yes. I want to be bound with you."

"Mmm," Tobias growled as they kissed.

"They're going to do it Brady!" Kathleen could be heard yelling from the other room now. Tobias and Tris just laughed at his mother's antics.

"I swear woman, you just never give up do you?" Brady could be heard saying to his wife.

"He's my grandson, Brady Eaton!" Kathleen yelled back.

"Mine too, last time I checked," Brady fired back.

"Ah, I better go stop them before I hear anymore of this," Tobias said as he quickly went to stop this.

Tris smiled at the family that she was soon to be a part of in every way. She knew she couldn't have picked a better man to marry, to be the father of her children and the grandparents that would soon would be hers as well. She closed her eyes and sighed joyfully. She let out a giggle as she thought of how it had all started.

In that blasted bathroom of all places, at her former's love wedding. She opened her eyes and had a huge smile on her face as she thought of something special she was going to get Tobias for their marriage, and if she knew her soon husband to be, he would get a kick out of getting it.

"Oh Tris! This is going to make me so happy," Kathleen said as she walked into the living room and hugged her. Tris looked over her shoulder at Tobias who just winked at her.

"I think its the least we can do for those who can't make it to our wedding later," Tris said.

"Oh, but your wedding will happen very soon, right Tobias?" Kathleen asked as she turned to look at Tobias.

"Once we get back home, I fully intend to help Tris with all the preparations that she will let me," Tobias said.

"Kathleen, will you come visit us maybe next week so that you can go wedding dress shopping with my mom?" Tris asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kathleen answered. "And I can't wait to meet your mother."

"Oh, she's going to love you to death," Tris said.

"What's not to love about an Eaton?" Kathleen asked as her husband walked back into the room.

"Their nosiness," Brady answered,"one in particular."

"Oh hush," Kathleen said as she rolled her eyes.

"I hope you know what you're getting into Tris," Brady said in humor.

"I do, and I look forward to it," Tris said as she looked at Tobias and winked back at him.

"My days, I have a feast to prepare, flowers to get delivered," Kathleen was saying as she started to head to the kitchen,"Brady, you go and get some firewood planned, we are going to throw one hell of a party!"

"Buckle up kids, it's going to be one hell of a ride," Brady said as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"So what sort of traditions does this include?" Tris asked as Tobias put his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"Well for one, you have to kiss you soon to be husband now," Tobias said.

"Oh? Do I?" Tris asked as she watched him lower his head towards her.

"Yes, you do," he said against her mouth, he took her mouth in a deep, endless kiss. She was standing up on her tiptoes to continue this kiss with him, she felt his hand reach down and cup her butt cheeks in his hands, bringing her into direct contact with him.

"Stop!" Kathleen said as she walked into the room, making Tobias and Tris break apart.

"I'm sorry to be the one to stop your raging hormones grandson, and while I look forward to you putting a little Eaton in Tris too," Kathleen said as she put a hand on Tris' arm and tugged her towards herself. "Tris and I have plans if we're going to get you two married tomorrow."

"But, Grams-" Tobias began.

"Don't but me, Tobias Eaton," Kathleen said as she continued,"you go help your grandfather and then tomorrow you can knock up Tris good and proper."

"Grams-" Tobias tried once more.

"Out!" Kathleen yelled as Tobias looked at Tris who could barely hold back laughing.

"Can I kiss her goodbye?" Tobias asked his grandmother.

"Haven't you done enough kissing today?" Kathleen asked as Tobias let out some breath before walking out to help his grandfather.

"Now, that we're alone, we need to run to town to see about getting you a dress for tomorrow, and a few other things," Kathleen said as she literally drug Tris out to go shopping.

****PAGEBREAK*****

The women returned an hour later to find the men had changed the backyard into a sparkling patio, there was a bonfire set up and lots of little twinkling lights, ferns were placed out with little plastic snowflakes in them.

"Anything else dear?" Brady asked his wife.

"No, you two followed my instructions to perfection," Kathleen said.

"Now can I have my lady back?" Tobias asked as he walked near to Tris who was smiling strangely at him. Something was up.

"Well, you can," Kathleen said as she smiled like a devil.

"Brady, come on we have things to cook for tomorrow," Kathleen said as she drug her husband inside.

"Finally," Tobias said as he put his arms around Tris.

"Did you miss me?" Tris asked with a smile.

"Does this answer your question?" Tobias asked as he pressed into her hips...or tried to. Tris was wearing something that was blocking his way from doing so.

"Tris? What is this?" Tobias asked as his hands went to her hips, where he felt something...hard. Like metal.

"It's called a chastity belt," Tris answered. "Kathleen thought it might come in handy tonight. As she has the key to it."

"She didn't! Grams!" Tobias yelled as he rolled his eyes and headed inside to have a talk with his grandmother.

Tris stood outside laughing, she too had been a little unsure about buying this when they had been out. But Kathleen had insisted it would be perfect, perfect for teasing Tobias. Well Kathleen had also stated one other thing...that Tobias not releasing his sperm for another night would make his sperm increase in numbers.

Tris wasn't sure about any of this, she just couldn't wait to become Tobias' wife tomorrow.

Well that, and him getting the key to her chastity belt...


	22. Chapter 22

**_**(A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav. Caution, smut ahead.)**_**

* * *

"Grams!" Tobias called out as entered the house.

"Yes, dear," Kathleen said as she sat at the kitchen table going over her menu for the wedding.

"How could you put a chasity belt on Tris?" Tobias asked as he stood before his grandparents.

"Kathleen! You didn't," Brady said as he looked at his wife, who just smiled sweetly at him,"who am I kidding of course you did."

"Where's the key?" Tobias asked.

"I have it in a good place," Kathleen answered.

"Grams, give me the key," Tobias said.

"You can go one night without Tris, besides prolonging sex will increase your sperm count," Kathleen said, "so maybe she'll become pregnant sooner, rather than later."

"Grams, I can get my wife pregnant without your interference," Tobias said, not believing to a point he was having this discussion about his sperm count with his own grandmother.

"A grandmother's work is never done," Kathleen said as she went back to start cooking for tomorrow.

"Not when it involves her grandson's sperm," Tobias countered as he watched her start cutting up the vegetables for something.

"Well one of us has to worry about it," Kathleen said, "you've been intimate with one another many times and she's still not pregnant. You know, Scott Fergerson and his wife had problems conceiving, but they found a great doctor, maybe you should talk to them."

"Oh for god's sake Grams! We have known one another less than a year, and besides Tris, just recently got off the pill," Tobias said, and instantly regretted it when her stopped cutting the vegetables and looked at him.

"She what? Why was she on them to begin with?" Kathleen asked.

"Because of you," Tobias answered.

"Me? Why I would never want her on them to begin with," Kathleen said.

"Because I wasn't going to bring a child into this world without being married to the mother, you raised me better than that," Tobias said.

"All the things I teach you and once you found the one, that's the one thing you remember?" Kathleen asked.

"He's got you there, Kathleen," Brady said.

"Shut it!" Kathleen said.

"Look enough of this, just give me the key," Tobias said.

"All in good time, all in good time," Kathleen said, "now go out there and help your grandfather finish up." Tobias knew it was a loosing battle, so he took himself off to go help his grandfather.

Meanwhile, Tris was up in her room, Kathleen had shown her another bedroom if that was what she wanted for just this night. Tris had agreed and she knew Tobias wouldn't like this little arrangement either, if going by what the chasity belt had made him act like.

Tris giggled to herself, she knew he would be incredible frustrated, but she also knew that there were ways around this...she smiled and brought out her journal, something she had kept hidden from everyone. This was just a recording of her own words, her thoughts, her fears, everything. She had kept one for years, and would write in it periodically.

Today was one of those days...

She was writing about how tomorrow she would be legally wed to Tobias. She wrote how it was fate, like he was the man she was destined to be with. She continued to write how it all seemed recently how she had met him, in the bathroom. She blushed as she remembered that first kiss, against the bathroom door. He had been completely naked, and she had been too surprised to do anything. She wrote how she had liked how he had, well loss for better words, courted her, always fighting for her, putting her above all else.

There had been a few bumps, but now they were together, stronger than ever. And tomorrow he would be her husband, forever. She closed the journal, and promised soon to write more.

She had just put it away when she heard,"Really Grams? It's not enough that you have my future wife wear a chasity belt, but now you put her in another room?" Tobias' bellow could be heard all over the house.

Tris giggled as she imagined his reaction, she heard approaching footsteps and had to try to make her face look serious, but as soon as he walked in, and seeing his look of frustration, she lost it and started to laugh,"I'm...sorry," she managed to get out.

"I don't know what is so funny, you're not getting an orgasm tonight," he said as he walked over to her.

"Well, neither are you," she countered.

"I'm not sure which pisses me off more, not being able to give you one, or you giving me one," Tobias admitted.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Eaton, it's just one night," Tris said as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Well, just so you are forewarned, I do intend to make up for tonight, tomorrow night," Tobias said.

"Promise?" Tris asked with a sexy smile on her face.

"You bet your life on it," Tobias said as his arms went around her, and slid down till they cupped her hips. She leaned up and their lips met, it was a hungry kiss, even though it hadn't been all that long since their last.

"I do have one question," Tris said as she moved her head back to look up at him,"are we staying here tomorrow night?"

"Oh hell no!" Tobias answered defiantly,"I'm not staying here with my wife on our wedding night, so I can hear my Grams chant like a cheerleader to give you an orgasm already!"

Tris burst out in a belly laugh, and laughed till her ribs hurt at the image,"Tobias, she's not that bad?"

"You're right, she's worse," Tobias said. "That's why I have us booked in a hotel suite for the next few days."

"Is there anything I can do to help with the preparations?" Tris asked.

"No, the food is almost finished, the decorations are done, Grams invited a few close friends, and family," Tobias said, "And I promise we'll have the big wedding back home."

"All I need is in my arms right now," Tris said.

"Ditto," Tobias said as he pulled her closer to him, then remembered,"and a key."

****PAGEBREAK*******

Later that evening, the four of them were sitting at the dining room table, enjoying dinner with one another, going over the last tidbits about the ceremony tomorrow.

"I can't tell you how pleased you two have made me," Kathleen said.

"Then give me the key," Tobias murmured and was kicked lightly by his soon to be wife.

"You'll have it in due time," Kathleen said.

"Pops! Can't you do something?" Tobias turned to his grandfather.

"Really? Don't you know your dear grandmother yet? Once she has something in mind, there is no stopping her," Brady said as he looked at his wife, who nodded her head in agreement.

"It's about time you learned that," Kathleen said. She looked at Tris and gathered her hand in hers. "I had almost given up any hope of this one finding a love like Brady and I share."

"Tobias and I hope that our marriage is as blessed as yours has been," Tris said as glasses were raised and clinked.

"And may your union be fruitful," Kathleen said quickly.

"It could be sooner, if you would give me the key," Tobias ground out between clenched teeth, causing Tris to laugh.

"Now Tobias-" Kathleen began as Tobias started talking with his grandmother at the same time.

"You sure you want to be a part of this?" Brady leaned over to ask Tris.

"Oh, I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life," Tris said with a smile on her face.

They continued to talk for another hour, as his Grams was talking, Tobias turned to see Tris' eyes closing and opening, signaling to him, she was getting very sleepy.

"If you'll excuse us, I better put Tris to bed," Tobias said.

"Tobias, I've told you about if you wait-" Kathleen was saying.

"Not like that, my soon to be wife is exhausted and needs sleep," Tris said.

"Especially since she won't be getting much tomorrow night," Brady said as Tobias shot him a look.

"Not you too," Tobias said.

"But, Tobias," Tris began and was silenced by his finger on her lips,"alright." She knew she need to get some sleep, as it was a very big day tomorrow.

"Good night you two," Brady said as Tobias and Tris headed upstairs to her bedroom, down the hall from his.

"I feel the need to keep apologizing for my Grams," Tobias said as they arrived at her door.

"Don't, it's charming," Tris said.

"It's annoying," Tobias said as they both laughed at his grandmother's antics.

"She's just a mother who is protective of her family," Tris said, "I hope I'm like that one day."

"You will be, you will be," Tobias assured her, he could see a future scene of Tris being fiercely protective of their future child.

"Well, I guess this is good night then," Tris said.

"Till tomorrow, and once you're my wife, we'll never have separate bedrooms again," Tobias said as he kissed her lips deeply, moving his lips to her neck to kiss as well, inhaling her scent.

"I love you, Tris soon to be Eaton," Tobias said as he looked down into her face.

"And I love you back, darling future husband," Tris said,"now you better go, the sooner we sleep, the sooner...well we don't sleep."

Tobias chuckled and kissed her once more, before walking to his own room. He went to the bathroom and took a long, semi cool shower. His blood was heated because of Tris, and there was no relief in sight, to use his own hand was nothing to being with Tris.

"Damnit," Tobias cursed, thinking how this wasn't helping his current situation. He decided he would have to go to bed with a raging hard on, which would increase in the morning, but luckily he would get relief tomorrow.

He got out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around his hips, and started towards his bed, but stopped in his tracks upon seeing a small box on his bed. He went over to it and quickly opened it. Inside was a pair of cuff links with one saying 'Meet me at the altar' and the other had a clock with the time on it.

*****PAGEBREAK****

Tris turned on the shower, and savored the feeling of the water on her skin. She washed all over, rising the suds off afterwards. She brought her hands around and cupped her breasts, thinking she was very excited for tomorrow night. After she was finished she stepped out and dried herself off before preparing for bed. This was her last night as a single woman. She hoped that she could sleep but she knew she was too eager for tomorrow.

As she crawled into bed, she heard her phone ding, she reached for it and smiled as she read the message.

"It's after midnight, which means this is your first day as Mrs. Eaton," Tobias had texted her.

Tris quickly replied back,"Forever."

A few moments passed then she had another text,"I love you, Tris."

She again replied back,"And I you, Tobias."

She put the phone down and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep to claim her.

Because she knew, she would be getting none tomorrow night...

****PAGEBREAK*****

Tris woke up the morning of her handfasting ceremony with a huge smile on her face as she stretched, today was the first day of her future with Tobias. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, waking up to him every morning, and him being by her side. Her being there for him and him being there for her. Soul mates in every way. She would be there for him when he needed her, as she would be there for him. Partners.

She got out of the bed, smiling as she looked over and saw the chasity belt. Maybe she would tell Tobias later that it was off and that she had had the key the whole time. Smiling, she thought she would tell him at the perfect time.

Right now, she needed a shower and to get ready. There was no rushing on this day, as it was not a huge wedding event with all their friends and family attending. That day, would come much later as he had promised her it would. She had been picturing in her mind about what her dress would look like, she wanted something that would make him cry with joy at upon seeing her walking down the aisle.

She was in the shower, rubbing the soft loufa over her body. It's caress was light, just like Tobias' touch could be when he wanted it to be, when it needed to be. She let the loufa fall, as her hand went to cup her breasts just like Tobias would, holding them as if he was standing behind her. She then lightly pulled on her nipples with her fingers as he also liked to do, the water sliding over her body kept her skin alive. She touched herself, moaning out Tobias' name as she did.

She decided to stop and let Tobias finish her off later, once she was finished she grabbed a towel and headed back into the bedroom to get ready. When she walked in, she saw that a tray had been delivered onto her now made up bed that also had rose petals on it. On the tray was a array of pastries, with orange juice and a pitcher of fresh hot coffee. There was also a small box with a note beside it, along with a bouquet of flowers. She opened the note and started to read.

 _ _ **My dearest love, today is the first day that I will be blessed to be called your husband.**__

 _ _ **This year has truly been the best of my life, since you literally walked into it, into my bath.**__

 _ _ **You have truly made me the happiest man in the world, when you granted me your love.**__

 _ _ **You're my friend,**__

 _ _ **You're my love**__

 _ _ **I am so thankful you're in my life,**__

 _ _ **Now, I can't wait to make you my wife,**__

 _ _ **Your soon to be anxious husband,**__

 _ _ **Tobias.**__

 _ _ **And I'm still trying to get that damned key!**__

 _ _ **I love you, Tris!**__

She swiped at the tears as she smiled at his precious note to her. She breathed in the sweet smells of the flowers, before moving to the little box. She opened it carefully, taking out the bracelet, she looked at the charms that were on it, it was the longitude and latitude necklace of where they would have the ceremony.

She was always so thankful for this wonderful man to be in her life as she placed the necklace on and went about getting ready. She had found a time period dress, that seemed to come out of the days of Camelot. She fixed her hair so that it was down, and have loose curls to it. Her makeup was kept to a bare necessity as she didn't want to over do it for this day. She was just about to put her earrings on when in walked Kathleen, who had on a beautiful cream colored dress.

"My Tobias, picked the best one," Kathleen said as she walked up to stand behind her and gave her a hug from behind.

"I want to thank you for letting us have this day here at your home," Tris said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kathleen said as she toyed with Tris' hair."I do hope your daughter has your long hair."

Tris laughed softly as she put her earrings on,"I don't know, I'm kinda partial to Tobias' hair."

"Especially when that's all you can see," Kathleen said as she looked at Tris in the mirror who couldn't hold back the blush of what that meant. The meaning being, when Tobias went down on her, and all she could see was the top of his hair.

"Nothing to be ashamed of having a very healthy sex life, as I can assure you of that," Kathleen said.

"I just never thought I would have all this," Tris said.

"You're a very beautiful, caring, thoughtful young woman," Kathleen said,"You deserve all this, otherwise my Tobias would never have fallen in love with you."

"Thank you, Kathleen," Tris said.

"So, no visitor yet?" Kathleen asked bluntly, causing Tris to let out a soft chuckle.

"No, not yet," Tris answered. She wasn't due to have her period for another few days, so she was hoping it wouldn't show up while they were on their honeymoon, wherever that was to be.

"Well, that is very good news," Kathleen said. "I always regretted that Tobias had no siblings. But Tobias is a blessing to us, and now you will have that bond with him one day as well."

"I hope so," Tris said as she looked forward to that day.

"Now, let's get you finished, I know one groom who is very anxious to see his bride," Kathleen said. "He is an Eaton man after all."

Tris laughed and hoped that Tobias would like her gifts for him that she had sent with Kathleen to him as soon as they were done.

*****PAGEBREAK*****

For Tobias he was getting dressed in his own time period costume. He had just finished when his bedroom door opened and in walked his grandparents,"Ah, there is the handsome groom." Kathleen said as she walked up to her grandson, who leaned down to kiss his grandmother's cheeks.

"Takes after his grandfather," Brady said.

"Good morning, Grams," Tobias said,"Where's the key?"

"All in good time, my boy," Kathleen said as she brought the item she held behind her back to him, it was a gift for him from Tris.

"You are planning on giving it to me before we leave tonight?" Tobias asked as he took the gift.

"Just open the box, Tobias," Kathleen said as he opened it and smiled at the gift, it was a compass that had today's date and an inscription of,"The first day of the rest of our journey together, Love Tris."

"I love it," Tobias said.

"As she loved hers as well," Kathleen said. "We are extremely proud that you have chosen so well, Tobias."

"In other words, fertile," Brady said as Kathleen looked at her husband.

"Well, yes there is that too," Kathleen said.

"Don't start, not today," Tobias said as he put the compass in his pocket.

"Enjoy this day, my boy," Brady said as the two men hugged and together they left to go to the ceremony. A few close family were present and a priest was standing at the make shift altar, there were lanterns on low as the evening light was just barely up.

Tobias stood there by himself, with the priest as they turned to look as soft music started to play and Tris walked towards him. There were smiles all around for the bride, but the one Tris was caught up in was from Tobias. Their eyes locked as she continued to march to him, a small smile lite his face, his dimples showing as her warm eyes were on his. Her smile was soft, her teeth not showing as she came to stop before him. Her heart skipped as she watched him wipe a tear from his cheek as he continued to look at her.

"Today we celebrate the union of Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior, who are binding their love for one another today," the priest began,"Please join your right hands together."

Tobias and Tris placed their hands together as the priest wrapped a gold cord around their wrist, as the priest said,

 _ _Up until this moment, you have been separate in thought, word and action.__

 _ _As your hands are bound together by this cord, so too, shall your lives be bound as one.__

 _ _May you be forever be one, sharing in all things, in love and loyalty for all time to come.__

 _ _This cord represents the marital bond.__

 _ _It is strong enough to hold you together during times of struggle yet flexible enough to allow for individuality and personal growth.__

 _ _As your hands are now bound together, so shall your lives be bound as one.__

 _ _May you enjoy a lifetime of love and peace, happiness and prosperity.__

 _ _"__ _As Tobias and Tris are now bond to one another, we celebrate this day with them and their love for one another as they have a few words to say to the other," the priest said._

"Tobias, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us," Tris said as she felt Tobias gripping her hand tighter.

"Tris,I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep," Tobias said.

"Tobias you may kiss your bride as you are now bonded," the priest said as Tobias leaned close and his mouth found hers. His arms were wrapped around her as the kiss continued.

"Tobias, that's enough," the priest said softly.

"Oh, let them be Maurice!" Kathleen said as the others all laughed and clapped as they watched the couple make their way towards the patio for the party.

An hour passed with the guests all enjoying quite a feast that the Eatons were famous for, there was a wide variety of foods for all types. Tris and Tobias didn't eat much as they were basically glued to one another. Tobias many times had Tris just sitting in his lap as he would feed her a piece of fruit.

One time, his tongue had entered her mouth, dueling with hers moistly. Heat flicked along her veins, ran up her legs and pooled between her thighs, adding to that fact was that she could feel his very male body imprinting a message that was older than time.

"Do you have the key?" Tobias whispered against her mouth.

"It's not needed," Tris answered and smiled when Tobias pulled back.

"Here, let me show you," Tris said as she looked around, biting her lower lip as she took his hand and let it slide under her dress, moving up her thighs, as she loved Tobias' reaction to his hand meeting...nothing! No chasity belt, and no panties either!

"Why you little minx!" Tobias said, as he couldn't believe she had nothing on under that dress. Luckily the table cloth was covering what was going on under her dress, as a look passed on his face.

"Tobias," Tris warned, knowing what he was about to do. His thumb started to circle her clit as she bit her lip as she looked down into her eyes, hers were full of desire now because of him. _Ohh!_ He was so skilled with his fingers!

"So I take it you like this?" Tobias asked as he too was feeling the affects of this, he had a full erect cock in his pants right now.

"You know I do," Tris groaned out and her mouth opened as his fingers moved further, long, skilled fingers deftly parted her folds of flesh, and when her body jerked against his touch. He laughed and captured her lips in his.

His fingers were erotically rubbing against the wetness and then probing the innermost heat of her. "You want it don't you?" Tobias groaned into her mouth as she just nodded.

He started pumping his fingers faster in her, as his thumb pressed on her clit, and she had to groan into their kiss as she cried out to him, in sweet, hot, eager need.

"Smile!" a voice called out as Tobias and Tris turned to see a photographer there, snapping several pictures of them. Tobias smiled as he felt Tris' orgasm quivering as they posed for pictures. This would be something to remember for many years to come.

They shared their first dance, to a romantic song by Adele,

 _ _When the rain is blowing in your face,__

 _ _And the whole world is on your case,__

 _ _I could offer you a warm embrace__

 _ _To make you feel my love.__

 _ _When the evening shadows and the stars appear,__

 _ _And there is no one there to dry your tears,__

 _ _I could hold you for a million years__

 _ _To make you feel my love.__

 _ _I know you haven't made your mind up yet,__

 _ _But I will never do you wrong.__

 _ _I've known it from the moment that we met,__

 _ _No doubt in my mind where you belong.__

 _ _I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,__

 _ _I'd go crawling down the avenue.__

 _ _No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do__

 _ _To make you feel my love.__

An hour passed and several of the guests had make toasts to them, Kathleen was the last to go, Tobias braced himself as he imagined what his dear mom was about to say.

"I dreamed of this day my grandson would bring home to us such a kind, beautiful person. Brady and I are thrilled out of our minds that he finally found the one to make him a home, a family. And to Tris, we love you dearly and we will always be here when either of you need us," Kathleen said as everyone clapped.

"Especially for babysitting!" Kathleen finished with everyone laughing.

The day drew to a close and Tobias and Tris were leaving with people blowing bubbles as they left the house, they got into the limo and were off for their honeymoon. Tobias had booked a hotel room for them about twenty minutes away. As soon as they arrived to their room, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the room, shutting the door with his foot.

"Hello, Mrs. Eaton," Tobias said.

"Hello, Mr. Eaton," Tris said as he placed her on her feet. She wasted no time and started to remove his attire.

"Anxious are you?" Tobias asked, as he too started to help Tris undress. He might have torn a little of her dress in the process.

"You have no idea," Tris said as she had him down to his pants, she unzipped them and let them fall as he turned her around to undo the buttons of her dress. They were now both down to their birthday suits, both facing the other. Seconds later they were on the bed. His lips were on her throat as if he was making love to it. His stubble rubbed against her soft skin and she loved that feeling.

Tris wanted him, ached for him, hungered and longed for him, right now. The soft comforter felt good upon her back, but by far the sensual was the feel of Tobias naked body against her own. The feel of his skin against hers was surely the closest she would ever get to heaven, she decided as she headily as she gave in to the pleasure of running her hands possessively over his shoulders, stroking his flesh as she did so, closing her eyes, in order to savor and relish the feel of him.

 _This man was hers!_

If she never touched him like this again, she would remember for the rest of her life how he had felt, how she had touched him, she was creating a precious visual image of him on which she could imprint everything her senses were relating to her. His scent, his arousal overwhelming the cool cologne he always wore so that she was acutely aware of the fresh, maleness of him, the powerful definition of his muscles beneath it giving her a small, sharp female thrill of recognition of his strength, and of his arousal. She hadn't really touched him yet, but she could feel the hot, swollen length of his penis pressing against her own flesh.

Next, his mouth was on hers, wanting entry to her mouth which she gladly gave. His hands cupped her breasts, holding them as though he was savoring the feel of them, as his tongue drove deeper in her mouth and his fingers kneaded her breasts, plucking at the hardened nipples.

Looking down at her as she arched into his hands, her eyes closed as she moaned her desire. Tobias realized that the feeling taking possession of him was a fierce need to ensure that the only man her body would ever recognize as its lover would be him. He wanted, no, needed to put his own personal imprint on her in such a way that she would never, ever forget him, or this moment.

He bent his head to her breasts, flicking his tongue tip against her hard nipple. Immediately Tris cried out to him. She was oblivious to the fact that her nails were digging into the smooth flesh of his shoulders and that she was lifting her hips to press her lower body even closer to the hard length of his erection, frantically rubbing herself against him, as she sought an easing to the pulsing ache possessing her own body.

"Tobias, I need you," Tris said. The words were whispered against his ear, the same ear that her hot, pointed tongue was now hungrily exploring.

His self control wasn't slipping away from him...it was exploding in a frenzy of white hot lust.

"You're going to have me, all of me," he answered her thickly. He cupped her sex, parting her swollen outer lips and rubbing one tormenting fingertip over her eager wetness. She heard the thick sound of satisfaction he made when he stroked the hard, erect flesh of her clit, his fingertip moving erotically over it, and arousing her to such a fever pitch of desire that she could hardly endure the intensity of her own pleasure.

He then positioned himself between her already open welcoming thighs. She could feel his muscles bunching, almost pleadingly she lift her hand to his face, whispering,"Kiss me."

Swiftly he bent his head, his mouth taking hers in a long, slow kiss of scorching intensity while he thrust fiercely past the swollen outer lips of her sex, and into the tight embrace of the most intimate part of her. She moved rhythmically and urgently against Tobias, compelling him to move with her. His thrusts were so deep and fast now, his hard thrust caused her legs to bounce sideways apart with each sure thrust.

She heard him groan, her own teeth nipping frantically at his shoulder as the urgency of her arousal seized her and she cried out to him in agonized pleasure. The deep, driving surge of his body within her own was all pleasure and she gave herself up to it and him, lost in what she was feeling. The release she sought hit her so hard, making her tremble from head to toes.

But it was the hot spill of Tobias' completion within her that made her eyes burn with emotional tears. On a small sigh of soft pleasure she turned her face into the curve of his shoulder and curled up against him. He finally moved to the side of her, keeping her at his side as he did so, finally he said,"So I have a question for you."

"Mmm," Tris murmured, clearly exhausted with pleasure. Her eyes were closed as she was in such a state of pure bliss.

"So did you enjoy your shower this morning as much as I did?" Tobias asked.

That caused her eyes to open, she lifted her head to look up at him,"How...how did you know that?"

"Well, who do you think brought your tray to you this morning?" Tobias asked,"It took everything for me not to get in that shower with you. Hearing you moaning my name, was torture."

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" Tris asked as she smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Tobias asked.

"How about a nice, hot shower?" Tris asked.

"Tris, I have one word for you," Tobias said as Tris smiled at him,"Run."

She moved from the bed, running to the bathroom, Tobias only a few steps behind her as they did indeed make good use of that shower...

 _ **(A/N-Well they're married now!)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_**(A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_**

 **Tris** woke up the next morning with a feeling of wonder and exhilaration that she came very close to singing out loud as she thought of the night before, when Tobias became her husband.

Husband.

Tobias was her husband, and she was his wife. She sat up as she realized she was alone in the bed. She looked around the room but there was no sign of Tobias.

"Tobias? Where are you?" she called out and only received silence as an answer.

She was pushing the covers back when the door opened and in walked Tobias, wearing a white robe on, carrying a tray.

He smiled as he saw her, closing the door behind him,"Good Morning, Mrs. Eaton."

"Good Morning, Mr. Eaton," she said as she watched him put the tray down and move to her side of the bed, he sat on the bed and took her head between his hands and kissed her deeply.

"Hungry, Mrs. Eaton?" he asked once he left her lips. He moved to go get the tray.

Hungry? Tris mentally challenged. Certainly not for food. How could she think of anything when he standing before her probably wearing nothing under that robe. It was obvious he had also showered recently, as his chest was still glistening with water, as well as his hair was still damp.

Tobias reminded her of a magnificent male animal, lithe and sleek. He was as quick and nimble as a prized stallion. His arms and legs rippled with each movement. His shoulders were broad, his chest chisled. His stomach was flat and taut, his waist narrow. Tris smiled to herself with her last thought, he was also...all hers.

As her brazen study had traveled up from the floor, it hesitated briefly on the noticeable bulge beneath the robe which covered him. Her respiration quickened, she warmed and tingled. When her gaze reached his handsome face, his parted lips exposed even ivory teeth that added charming allure to his sensual smile. His blue eyes smoldered like a clear blue ocean. As if his gaze magnetized, it drew and held her tightly.

He immediately put the tray back down and walked over to her, his hands cupped her face, a thumb moving over her lips in a provocative manner. "You're beautiful, Tris. Do you have any idea how you affect me?" he asked huskily, his voice thick with passion.

She smiled as one of her hands reached for a certain part of him,"Oh, I think I have an idea, how I affect you." she said as she was holding him in her hand, stroking him ever so lightly over his tip with her thumb. She undid his robe with her other hand, leaving him bare to her hungry gaze.

"Look what I did, I'm such a bad girl," Tris said.

"So bad," His quick intake of breath sent her senses reeling, his hand wandered into her hair, relishing its satiny feel. He pushed aside the curls falling over her temples, his gaze locking on her eyes. "How do you like this, Mrs. Eaton," he asked playfully, nibbling at her ear. "Or this?" he added, searing his burning lips over hers. His deft fingers removed her gown, then pulled her naked body to his bare chest. He groaned at the staggering contact of her warm flesh against his cool body. As he shifted from side to side to tease her sensitive breasts with his chest, he hinted knowingly,"Or this."

"I can think of something better," Tris hinted bravely,"If you have time to return to bed," she said seductively.

He leaned backwards to study her inviting expression,"Then show me what you have in mind," he coaxed eagerly.

Tris took his hand and led him to the rumpled bed. She released it to straighten the covers. She glanced at him and smiled,"Would you care to lie down first?"

"As you wish," he said, stretching out on the inviting bed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were up to something, Mrs. Eaton."

Tris felt very confident and daring today. Her senses were alive with suspense and desire. Her hand casually roamed over his chisled chest, seeing his skin react to her touch. "It appears, my husband, that you are the one...up to something. I wonder what it could be," she murmured, coyly pursing her lips.

When Tobias reached over to draw her down to him, she pushed his entreating arms aside, saying,"Relax, love. I'm in full command here."

His eyes glittered with amusement and interest. His arms fell back against the pillows on either side of his head,"If you're brave enough to become the leader, I will always be glad to surrender that rank."

She then moved from the bed, and went to her overnight bag, pulling out two scarves. She smiled as she walked back to the bed, she straddled his hips as she took one of his hands, and tied it to the bed, then the other.

"You know, you never have to tie me to keep me in your bed," Tobias murmured as his lips clamped on a nipple and sucked. She put one of her hands in his hair as he continued to do so, before moving to the other, making both nipples hard. It made it hard for her to concentrate.

"I can't wait to see you nursing our baby, your breasts swollen," Tobias murmured against her breasts before starting to suck on one again.

"Mmm," Tris said as she finished tying him up and moved back so that half of her body lay over his, her breasts threatening to burn holes in his chest. She dropped feathery kisses over his nose and eyes. She confined his head between her hands, seeming to attack his mouth with feverish intensity. As she drifted from his lips to one ear, then back to his mouth to eagerly trace each inch in the other direction, he moaned in rising need of her.

"Relax," she said.

"Relax?" Tobias taunted skeptically. "How can I possibly relax when you're heating me up to a boiling point?"

"Then you'll just have to control yourself, and simmer a while long, Tobias. This is fun," Tris said with a hint of laughter to her voice.

"You want to torture me, love," Tobias playfully accused, chuckling in pleasure.

"Torture you?" she murmured. "You call this punishment?"

"Nope. I call it sheer heaven," he admitted raggedly.

"You teased me forever when we first met, telling me things you wanted to do to me," Tris reminded him.

"Indeed I did," Tobias said.

Her lips created tremors as they worked their way down his neck, nibbling at the hollows there. He stiffened briefly as her tongue drew moist circles around his nipples, discovering the unknown fact that his could be as susceptible and sensitive as her own. Each spot she touched and teased tingled and flamed. For a man who was so well versed in sex, Tobias was learning something new and exciting.

When one of Tris' hands trailed lightly over his taut stomach, he shuddered and groaned with tormenting bliss. His hips squirmed as her light journey tickled over his groin area and upper thighs. Ever so gently she caressed his testicles, beneath his vividly aroused cock. As her hand slipped up and down the pulsing shaft, he wanted to grab her and make savagely sweet love to her.

His blood surged with fiery life when she moved to drop brazen kisses on the throbbing, rearing stallion. He was quivering all over, his body a sheet of tingling sensations, and roaring flames. "You're driving me wild, Tris!" he stated breathlessly.

"Then be ready," Tris said as she started to move her hands up and down on him.

Tobias groaned and knew at any time that he wanted he could break his so called restraints, but he wanted to play with his wife. Her hands on him felt amazing, he remembered what he had told her that fateful day in the bathroom, how he wanted her hands on his body. Well he got his wish.

Tris is so turned on by his moans of pleasure, she removes her hands and eases onto him into her inch by painful inch .She lets out a soft whimper as he slides into her easily, a single smooth thrust that sheaths him nearly to the hilt in her warmth. Adjusting slightly, she grabs at the headboard near where his hands are tied and holds on, bringing her breasts to his mouth as he once again clamps onto her nipple, first one then the other.

She rides him, taking him hard, loving the sounds of their bodies as they made a slapping noise as she kept taking him inside of her. Tobias' body soon began to tense under the onslaught; the sinews in his neck stood out as he clenched his jaw and he closed his eyes tightly. A second later, Tris reared her head back as she came, her hands went to her hair as her hips jerked on held his breath momentarily and then he broke his restraints and grabbed her hips as he pounded up into her and he let out a long guttural moan as he came, opening his eyes wide and lifting his hips with each pulse, shooting his sperm deep inside her, until falling back breathing heavily, half groaning, and completely spent.

She collapsed on his chest, laying her head down on it. She felt completely lifeless, as if she was outside her own body. Tobias had his arm around her, keeping her on top of him.

"Oh no!" Tris said loudly as she removed herself from him, and grabbed a pillow quickly, placed it under her hips. Tobias had raised his head as he watched her do all this.

"You really think that helps?" Tobias asked.

"I've done research and yes, they say when a woman's hips are kept elevated after intercourse, it helps the sperm reach her cervix," Tris said.

"Intercourse?" Tobias asked,"Look, I know we both want a baby, but I don't want our marriage to be reduced to just having intercourse."

"Tobias, I didn't mean it like that," Tris said,"Its just the term that they use."

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Tobias said as he got up from the bed.

Tris knew she had upset him with that term, and also didn't want their marriage to be just about having a baby. Yes, she wanted a child with him, but she wanted him as well. She moved from the bed, and cleaned up, throwing on her robe in the process, to find him standing at the window in his robe, sipping some coffee.

She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him,"I'm sorry," she whispered behind him.

He placed one hand on top of hers,"I know, and I'm a jackass for reacting like I did." He turned around to face her.

"I just am a little worried," Tris admitted.

"Why?" Tobias asked.

"Because, we make love more than rabbits, and I'm still not pregnant," Tris said.

"Tris," Tobias said as he placed the coffee down, and took her face between his hands to look into her eyes. "We have lots of time to make a child together, when the time is right, it will happen for us."

"You're right, I know you are," Tris said as she nodded her head.

"We'll have a baby one day. It might not be as soon as you like, but I promise you, I'll get you pregnant," Tobias swore to her. "But if it helps to ease your concerns we can go to a doctor about it."

"You think so?" Tris asked.

"If it will help ease your mind," Tobias said. "Once we get back in three days, we'll fly home and set up an appointment."

"Thank you, I'm sorry to worry you about this," Tris said.

"Its no worry, I'm your husband," Tobias said,"We're in this together, you will always have a partner in me."

Tris smiled as he kissed her lips then. While he was kissing her, her hands went to his robe, untying it again,"Oh no, look what I've done. I'm such a bad girl again," she said with an evil smile.

"Such a bad girl," Tobias said with a smirk.

"I should be punished," Tris said.

"How should you be punished?" Tobias asked.

"I think, I need a...spanking," Tris said.

"That you do," Tobias said as he took her hand and led her over to the bed, where he sat on the edge and pulled her over his knees. He then moved her robe up her hips, holding it with one hand, so that her bare bottom was fully exposed to him. He rubbed her bare bottom with his hand for a few seconds. He then raised his right hand up, and brought it back down hard on the left cheek with a stinging slap. Tris gasped and then said "Ow!"

"You need some more?" Tobias asked.

"Yes," Tris groaned out as her butt received another spank, then another.

"Such a bad girl," Tobias said as she had moved one of her hands to her clit to touch it as he spanked her.

"I think you need another type of spanking," Tobias said as he moved her from his hips and placed her on the bed, he then shoved the robe out of his way, and then spanked her core with his cock.

Tris moaned in urgency, her head rolling from side to side as he masterfully explore that molten region. Like a sleek and powerful mustang, he rode up and down her canyon, which received his thrusts eagerly. Mesmerized, she watched the pleasurable wonderful motions. Her darkened gaze went up to his, their eyes joining to speak silently of shared need and emotions, of seemingly predestined love.

Moments later, Tris moaned a muffled cry of triumph from her throat, as she came undone, as Tobias did seconds later. The room was filled with their sounds as they both were quivering and savoring their moment.

Tobias moved back and grabbed a pillow, placed it under her hips as he then removed himself from her body. "I'm willing to do my part to ease your mind," he said as he kissed her forehead.

He moved from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, he turned at the last second,"If you want to, you can join me in the shower." He winked at her before going into the bathroom.

Tris laid there for a few minutes, arguing the odds, and after not being able to wait any longer. "Oh to hell with it, I have a handsome man in the shower," she said as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom after her husband.

*****PAGEBREAK*****

A few days later they returned back home, they were living in Tobias' house until they could find one of their own. Tris was at her desk, finishing the last design for her spring collection. She was excited about putting out this collection, as one piece had in it a wedding dress. She had been inspired after her wedding, well hand fasting ceremony to Tobias, and just couldn't resist adding it into the collection. He was gone on a business trip and would be back tomorrow. She sighed with happiness as she continued.

A moment later her phone buzzed, "Mrs. Eaton, you have a visitor." Annie her assistant said through the phone.

Tris looked at her watch and her calendar and shook her head, "Annie, I don't have anyone down at this time."

"I think you'll like this one," Annie said as her office door opened and in walked...Tobias.

"Good afternoon, love," Tobias said as he walked in carrying an assortment of fresh flowers in a vase. He sat them on her the table beside her desk and made his way to his wife, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips, deeply.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Vancouver?" Tris asked.

"I couldn't stay away from my wife any longer," Tobias said.

"Well, let me run these out to my assistant and I'll be right back," Tris said as she moved from her seat and took the file out to Annie. A few moments later she returned and locked the door behind her, before making her way to where Tobias sat in her seat now.

"Why Mrs. Eaton, what are you up to?" Tobias asked as Tris smiled and she sat on the desk in front of him.

"Who? Me? Nothing," Tris said as she flicked off her high heels and put her foot in his groin area, "but I can see you're _**up**_ , to something."

He smiled and stood up and turned her so she was bent across the desk with her feet resting on the floor between his. She placed her hands on the desk as he brushed aside the soft weight of her hair and pressed a sucking kiss into her nape. She trembled and her knees turned to mush.

She was extremely excited now, her heart was slamming against her ribs with anticipation. She knew he was going to mount her like and animal, and she couldn't wait. He put a commanding hand on her back as he gently pushed her down. She felt cool air brushing against her privates and knew Tobias had raised her skirt.

"How convenient you are not wearing any panties," Tobias said with approval.

"I took them off before coming back in," Tris said.

"You better hold onto something," Tobias said.

"You?" Tris said.

He laughed as his hands shaped her hips and stroked her, under his caresses she shifted recklessly. "Later."

She stretched to curl her hands over the desk's edge, this position was something that excited her. It was wildly stimulating to wait for Tobias to use her like a stallion uses a mare.

"You need a good breeding don't you?" Tobias asked as he leaned his body into her, pressing his erection right into her folds, rubbing back and forth, back and forth.

"Yes," Tris groaned out, as she felt him hard against her. She then felt his hands move to her blouse and undo the buttons, pushing it off her body. He then moved his hands to her bra covered breasts and pulled them out of the silky material, he cupped them in his hands.

"But first, I need a little sample," Tobias said as he went to his knees behind her. He parted her and put his mouth between her legs, causing pleasure to crash through her.

Her knees slumped against the desk as his teeth grazed her and the pleasure increased. He explored her with his mouth, sucking, nipping, licking until she thought she would pass out. His tongue penetrated her in a slide of thick, wet heat. She started to come undone in his mouth and he didn't relent as she did so.

He smiled as he stood up, kissing each delectable buttock as he rose. "Don't move."

"I won't," she said softly.

He was as hard as granite, he undid his pants and released himself.

"Spread your legs wider," Tobias said brusquely. Gentleness was beyond him now. Hunger, passion pummeled through his body.

He gripped his cock and tilted his hips until the thick head teased her glistened sex. She gave another luscious whimper that always made him eager to be inside of her. She moved back towards him in encouragement, just as a mare does to her stallion.

Tobias then took her right leg and bent it up, so that her right knee was on the desk as he held it. He then pressed forward, she inched back and took him in deeper. On a low groan he went deeper, savoring the feel of this perfection. He bent over her, his belly crushing her arse. She stretched under him with a soft moan and the change of position spurred him on.

He started slowly, withdrawing almost all the way out and then slamming in deep. His balls were aching with need for release, had been since he had seen that perfect arse of hers, bare to his eyes. His hands were pinching her nipples.

"Tobias...I need...," Tris moaned out.

"I'm giving you what you need," Tobias said as he released her breast and grabbed her hips, slamming deeper and deeper into her.

"Mrs. Eaton, Mrs. Eaton is on the phone and she says it's urgent, I'm putting her through," Annie broke in right then over the intercom of Tris' phone. As Annie transferred the call, Tris made a mad dash for the receiver with her hands.

"Talk to her later," Tobias groaned out, his dear Grams had awful timing.

"It could be...important," Tris moaned out as he continued to pump into her.

"Kathleen?" Tris managed to get out.

"Tris, I'm so glad I caught you," Kathleen said. "I wanted to discuss with you Tobias' upcoming birthday."

"I would love to discuss this with... YOU _ **!**_ " that last word was almost a yell as Tobias hit the right angle.

"Tris? Are you alright dear?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, sorry about that," Tris said as she gripped the phone tight, she was about to come at any second, with the way Tobias was pounding in her, hitting her g-spot. "Can I call you back later tonight? I've got something really riding me right now."

"Of course, of course," Kathleen said.

Tris sighed with relief, after everything that had happened with Kathleen, she didn't want to have an orgasm with her listening on the phone. She closed her eyes as Tobias continued to hammer inside of her, twisting her nipples hard as she bit her lower lip to keep the scream inside.

"I'll talk to you later," Kathleen said. "And Tris, don't make Tobias do all the work."

Tris opened her eyes at that." What do you mean?"

"It's always a good idea to ride as to be ridden. Talk to you later dear," Kathleen said.

Kathleen hung up on a dumbstruck Tris, "She knew what we were doing."

"How could anyone not know," Tris said smoothly as he slammed their bodies together. Tris braced herself against the desk and pushed back. He was pushing inside of her, his weight was on top of her, keeping her pinned to the desk, not that she wanted to move.

He now had one arm around her waist, and the other was keeping him to the edge of the desk. She was completely full of him, not knowing where he began and she ended. The angle was so good, she bite her lip in pleasure from it. As he continued to keep that rhythm, working deep inside of her, she moved one of her hands down between her legs, and began to rub her clit.

"Fuck!" Tobias moans out, not knowing how her secretary was not hearing them right now. She pushed back against him as he pressed in, he kissed her shoulder lightly before biting on it with his teeth gently. She turned her head and his mouth was there at hers, kissing her as best they could. She felt cocky that she was making him loose control as he was her.

She jerked as she felt his hand on her clit, she knew he was getting close to his climax and he was trying to make her come before him, and knowing she was making him almost loose control is such an incredible turn on. She was so close to the edge and he was pounding at her like he would never be able to touch her again. She heard their sounds as they continued to mate, another sexy turn on.

She heard him cursing under his breath, knowing he was only seconds away from coming, and his finger on her clit was growing more and more frantic, and damnit she could feel herself right on the edge herself, and she groaned out his name as he pumped a few more deep thrusts into her, and the blend of his thumb pressing hard against her clit and his cock hitting her g-spot at the same time, had hit her like a perfect thunderstorm and she gripped the desk with her hands, not caring if she lost a nail in the process.

Seconds later she felt him thrust into her one more deep time, and with an almost primal growl, she felt him start to come, the tip of him getting bigger and harder as he did. He pumped several loads of hot, sticky cum deep into her eager womb, groaning out her name as he threw back his head in pure pleasure. When it was over, she felt his chest pressing against her back, his head resting on the back of hers.

Moments later, Tris finally opened her eyes and felt Tobias face buried in her hair, his body was pinning her down, but it was a welcome weight. "I think you need the rest of the afternoon off." He said as he brought himself off her, easing himself out of her.

Tris moved from the desk, she lowered her skirt and fixed her blouse, "Why is that?" she asked as she moved to the bathroom in her office, to fix herself up after they had made love.

"Because I'll be ready for round two in a little while," Tobias said from her seat at her desk again.

Tris smiled as she walked back into her office, she didn't think she would ever be able to look at her desk the same now.

 _*****PAGEBREAK*****_

A few days later, Tris was in her doctor's office for her check-up, who was going over her results with her. "I see no reason for you to be worrying just yet, Tris. Your results all indicated everything is a go, you're healthy, you're eating right. Why the concern just yet?" Doctor Anderson asked.

"Because…because… we're worse than bunnies." Tris admitted knowing her cheeks were blushing red.

"There's nothing wrong with that, you're newlyweds and all." Doctor Anderso said. "I would recommend you just taking some time and relax, it will happen when it's meant to."

Tris nodded, but not before biting her bottom lip. "Do you have worries that we haven't discussed yet?" Doctor Anderson asked.

"No, I guess it's all in my head," Tris said.

"Is your husband concerned about you not conceiving yet?" Doctor Anderson asked.

"No, he pretty much has said the same thing as you," Tris said.

"You'll be fine. Now, go home and enjoy a glass of wine." Doctor Anderson said.

A few hours later, Tris was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Tobias walked in. "And there is my beautiful wife." He said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. He immediately knew something was wrong, as his wife didn't respond to his advances with how she normally did. "Tris? What's wrong?"

Tris turned in her husband's arms and when she saw the look of concern on his face, she started to tear up.

Tobias was more than a little worried now. He racked his brain, and then realized what could be upsetting her. "Tris? Love, did something happen at the doctor's?" He mentally kicked himself as he just knew he should have went with her today, instead he was in an all-day meeting with his board of directors.

"No, everything is okay Doctor Anderson said. But I can't help feel like there's a reason why we're not already pregnant." Tris let out her fears.

Tobias cupped her face with his hands. "Love, if the doctor said everything is okay, then I'm sure it is. Come here." He pulled her into his arms, he felt her arms lock around his shoulders as he felt her cheek, wet now from her tears. "Look, how about I go see Doctor Anderson and get checked out as well. Will that ease your mind?"

She pulled back after a few seconds. "It's alright. I'm just over-reacting is all."

"I'm going to go and get checked just to be fair, since you were as well," Tobias said. He would do anything to ease his wife's worries.

"I'm sorry," Tris said.

"Hey," Tobias lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Never say you're sorry when you're this upset. I love you more than anything, now go and take a relaxing soak in the tub and let me finish dinner, and I'll hear no arguments over this. Let me pamper you just a tiny bit."

Tris smiled and kissed Tobias on the lips before making her way upstairs. She was letting this get to her, consume her. She tried to keep telling herself that everything would be alright.

*****PAGEBREAK********

Tris was awoken a few days later at seven in the morning, by the sound of the phone ringing. She heard Tobias answering it. "Yes, of course. We'll be there at one," he was saying.

"Who was that?" Tris asked as she rolled over.

"That was Dr. Anderson, we have a meeting with him at one," Tobias answered, seeing the look on her face, he rubbed her arms to comfort her. "That doesn't exactly mean that it's bad, Tris."

"You're right, of course," Tris said as she tried to shake the dread she was feeling.

"Let me get up and get us some breakfast made, and you just relax till our meeting," Tobias said as Tris nodded. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Everything is going to be alright, as long as we have one another."

Tris smiled as Tobias grabbed her hand and kissed it, then left their bed to head downstairs. She took a few deep breaths to try to calm her nerves, afterwards she went to take a quick shower and changed into lounge clothes and headed downstairs.

"There's the beautiful and stunning, Mrs. Eaton," Tobias said as she walked into the kitchen, "Here, now just sit down and let me serve my Queen."

Tris sat at the kitchen table, Tobias brought her some fresh orange juice and some food, which consisted of fresh fruit and a delicious omelet he had made. They sat there, in silence though, both thinking of what awaited them at the doctor's office. Tris smiled shortly at him as they ate, he took her hand in his and gave it a good squeeze of reassurance that things would work out.

They spent the next hour or so in the living room, Tris just laying against the front of Tobias on the couch as they just held one another. Both thinking about their futures. What if there was a problem? What if they couldn't have children? What then?

Another hour passed and they were in the doctor's office, sitting in front of his desk, as they waited for him to come in to give them the news. Tobias was holding his wife's hand as they waited, he didn't know what he could say that could help right now.

Finally, the door opened and in walked Doctor Anderson. "I'm sorry about the wait, I had a small emergency."

"Now, onto what you're waiting on," Doctor Anderson said as he opened the file he had. "I'm afraid we do have a problem. I don't know how to tell you this but from the semen sample we got from you, Tobias, we have found out that you're... sterile."

For a few seconds, neither Tobias or Tris spoke a word. Finally, Tobias spoke up. "What...how is this possible?"

"Sometimes we can't pin point it down, male infertility affects up to 7% of all males," Doctor Anderson explained. "I would like to order blood tests to look for hormone imbalances, medical conditions, or genetic issues."

"What are our options?" Tobias asked, he was clearly still in shock. He could feel Tris squeezing his hand to give him her support.

"There are options such as, medication or counseling can help improve fertility in conditions such as erectile dysfunction or premature ejaculation. We could also recommend hormone replacement or medications in cases where infertility is caused by high or low levels of certain hormones or problems with the way the body uses hormones," Doctor Anderson said as he continued on. " Assisted reproductive technology (ART). ART treatments involve obtaining sperm through normal ejaculation, surgical extraction or from donor individuals, depending on your specific case and wishes. The sperm are then inserted into the female genital tract, or used to perform in vitro fertilization or intracytoplasmic sperm injection."

Tobias nodded as he still had a sliver of hope in him. "And if all that doesn't work?"

"Well, there are two other options, there's adopting of course. And there is also the use of a sperm donor," Doctor Anderson said.

Tobias inwardly could not imagine using a sperm donor, he knew that millions of people did it, but the idea of some strange man's sperm inside his wife, the idea alone he couldn't fathom.

For Tris, this news was like it was in another language and she wasn't able to comprehend it. "How can this happen? Tobias is in perfect health, he works out regularly."

"Mrs. Eaton, sometimes this happens, there's no explanations, it just happens," Doctor Anderson said. "Why don't you two go home, and talk this through and give me a call back next week?"

Tris and Tobias nodded and they left the clinic, Tobias drove them home in silence. Finally, they were home, Tris went to the kitchen and got them both a drink of water, she went to the living room, to find Tobias looking out the window.

She walked up behind him and put her arms around his middle, her face was turned on his back. Tobias put his hands on top of hers. "We'll get through this, together, like you said." she said to him.

Tobias turned around to face her. "What if we can't? What if I can't give you children?"

"Then we can always adopt, just like you said," Tris said.

Tobias sighed as he started talking. "I know how much you want to have your own child. Would you want to have a sperm donor?"

"I don't want another man's child, unless we decide to adopt," Tris answered him.

"I'm fine with adopting, but I know how much you have talked about getting pregnant," Tobias said, "I never should have been using condoms with you, I might could have gotten you pregnant a while ago before I became sterile."

"You don't know that, Tobias," Tris said, she didn't want him to feel any guilt over this situation.

"Tris, if you wish to have a child of your own, I know I'll be alright with us using a sperm donor," Tobias told her, even though inside of him he knew a part of him would be jealous, hurt, envious that another man had in a way, gotten his wife pregnant when he couldn't.

"Tobias, I want your child, your baby, and if children are denied us, then we're going to adopt," Tris said.

Tobias sighed, because he knew she was saying what he wanted to hear, "Tris, you want a child of your own, badly." Tobias put a finger over her mouth to silence her. "I know you don't want to hurt me, and I love you even more for it. Tris, I want us to at least talk with Doctor Anderson about possibly using a donor."

"Tobias, what if we did and the donor wants visitation of the baby? Or if he decides later he wants partial custody? How could we just hand over what I would consider, our child to him?" Tris asked.

"I don't know the legalities, but we'll figure this out, together." Tobias assured her as he brought her into his arms and hugged her.

"I just thought we would have it all, love, marriage, and children," Tris said quietly.

"We can still have it all," Tobias assured her.

"But-" He turned her in his arms and put his hands on the sides of her face as he looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"We can have children, we can adopt. Any child would be doubly blessed to have you as their mother, Tris," Tobias said. "We'll adopt ten of them if you want, hell, I'll buy them if we have to."

Tris let out a soft laugh as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You would do that too, wouldn't you?"

Tobias took a few seconds to look into her eyes before he answered. "For you, I would do anything, Tris. Now let's go and make us some dinner, then when we're done, I'm going to open us a bottle of wine and give my wife a massage."

"But-" Tobias put one finger on her lovely mouth, stopping her from continuing.

"We're not going to talk about tonight, we're going to relax and enjoy each other's company. And then we're getting away for a few days," Tobias suggested.

"But that's just like running away from our situation," Tris said.

"No, it's just going to give us time to adjust and breathe for a few moments, and when we get back Sunday, we're going to talk about our options. But tonight, I want to adore my wife and spoil her just a tiny bit."

Tris smiled softly and kissed the inside of his hands. "Okay, if I must be spoiled. You're so good to me."

"It's easy, I love you," Tobias said with a grin.

"And I you," Tris said, her heart in her eyes.

"Go up and wash up, and I'll get started on dinner," Tobias said as he kissed her forehead before releasing her, their hands were intertwined as she moved from him, he watched her go up the stairs to their bedroom. He let out his own breath, knowing his wife was suffering even though she was putting on a brave face. He walked towards the kitchen, pulling out his cell phone in the process, he was going to call his private doctor and find out how the hell he didn't pick up on the fact that he was going sterile.

"Tobias? How are you?" Doctor Cunningham answered.

"I'm sterile, how the hell are you?" Tobias barked out as he took out the chicken strips and started to put them in the pan, he checked the fridge for the stir fry as he continued to speak with Doctor Cunningham.

"You're what? I'm not following this," Doctor Cunningham said.

"Tris and I have been trying to get pregnant and we went to her doctor and he did some tests on us and it turns out I'm sterile. How the hell did you miss this?" Tobias asked as he explained the situation to him.

"That's not possible," Doctor Cunningham said. "All your tests over the years, there's never been an issue of sterility. I would like you to come into my office immediately and let me do the test myself."

"I'm taking Tris away for a few days starting tomorrow, but I'll run by your office first thing," Tobias said.

"Tobias, I don't know what happened, but I'll get to the bottom of is," Doctor Cunningham assured him.

Tobias ended the phone call and went back to cooking dinner. His mind was in a whirlwind with emotions. In his mind, he had been eagerly awaiting the way that Tris would tell he him was about to become a father. Would she be videotaping it as she left him clues to the pregnancy? Like a bun in the oven? Or a clever gift with a baby bib of I love my Daddy on it?

What if he couldn't get her pregnant? Would she leave him over it?

He couldn't let his disappointment or worry show, as he didn't want to upset his wife anymore. He would keep his fears to himself for now, until he had answers from his physician.

All that mattered right now, was Tris.


	24. Chapter 24

**_**(A/N-Thanks again to Lynn for beta reading this. And ty to those who read, review, follow, fav.)**_**

Tobias' personal physician was running tests on him. During that time things were tense to say the least between him and Tris.. When he got home that night, he couldn't stand to hear his wife crying in the bathroom. He felt such guilt over this whole situation, without knowingly doing so; it looked like he had condemned his wife to a life without having a child of her own. Yes, they could adopt, ten of them, if she wanted them.

He had made a decision today, he couldn't stand to see the sadness in his wife's eyes anymore, even if she was trying her best not to. It was going to cost him everything he had ever wanted, dreamed of, but for her, he would do it. He softly rapped on the bathroom door. "Tris? Are you alright?" Tobias called out.

"I'll be out in a minute," Tris called back to him.

Tobias went to sit on their bed. He closed his eyes and let the emotions of the last few days just roll through his body, and worse yet, what was still to come. He had to do this for her, had to help her in this difficult situation. A few moments later, a teary-eyed Tris walked out of the bathroom.

"Tobias," Tris said his name.

"Come sit beside me," Tobias said as he patted the bed beside him. As she came forward he put his hand out for her, she placed her hands in his and took a breath as she sat down beside him.

"Tris, when I met you, I discovered you were this vibrant, exhilarating woman that was bold enough to steal into her ex's bathroom and try to convince him not to marry another woman." Tobias said, smiling softly at the memory of it, of that first kiss of theirs.

"I knew I wanted to find out everything about you. Who you were, where you came from, when I could kiss you again." His words caused her to smile finally, making his stomach turn in more knots, if that was possible.

"I fell in love with your strength, your spirit and your heart to always want to protect those around you, even before yourself. And finally, when you opened your heart to me and returned my love, I had never been that happy in my life. We were on the cusp of having everything either of us ever wanted," Tobias said, seeing her eyes close, knowing that what he said next was going to tear them apart, he hesitated. He had never wanted it to come to this.

"But now, with me not being able to give you a child, my heart breaks knowing I'm the cause of your sadness." Tobias confessed. "So, I'm going to put your happiness above my own selfishness."

"What…what do you mean?" Tris asked.

"It means, I'm going to let you go from being tied in this marriage. I've already spoken with my lawyer this morning, and after our divorce is final you'll get alimony of 25,000 a month, and the house and your car. If you ever need more…." His voice broke, this was absolutely killing him to say all this, when all he wanted was to hold her in his arms. "if you ever need more, all you have to do is ask, everything I have will always be yours."

For a few seconds, Tris was silent, then she brought one hand up to the side of his face to capture his cheek in her hand. "Tobias, I love you and I will always love you."

Tobias closed his eyes to her words, knowing he would soon not hear them again.

"But you, my darling, are an idiot." Tris said.

Tobias eyes popped open at that. "What?"

"I said you're an idiot, a loving idiot, but an idiot. We are not getting a divorce," Tris said, a smile on her beautiful face.

"But, I can't bear to have you so sad anymore Tris," Tobias said.

"Tobias, I know things have been well unsettling recently, but all that is about to change," Tris said.

"But it hasn't. Even today when I came in, you were crying again," Tobias said. "It kills me inside to see you hurting."

"Yes, but today it was because of a very different reason." Tris said, taking one of his hands in hers and placing it on her belly. "You're not sterile."

It took him a few seconds for what she was saying and where his hand was to sink in. "But…but the doctor said…"

"He was wrong, well not him, but your test results and someone else's test results became mixed up. You're not sterile, our baby is right here." Tris said, taking his hand and placing on her belly.

"Wait...what...you're...," Tobias stammered out.

"I think that's the first time you've ever been a loss for words around me," Tris said.

"How did you find out?" Tobias asked.

"I woke up today, nauseated, and I had a few pregnancy tests that I had bought a few weeks back, so I took one, and then another, and another and they all came up positive. I knew what Doctor Anderson had told us, but I decided to go see another doctor. So, I called and got an appointment and she confirmed that I was pregnant."

"I've been in shock, knowing what Doctor Anderson told us. He called here looking for you, saying how he had tried finding you," Tris said.

"I left the office early, and just drove around this afternoon. I then took a walk in the park," Tobias said.

"He called to let us know about the mix up," Tris said.

"We're really pregnant," Tobias said his voice full of wonder.

"Yes," Tris said as they brought their foreheads together and closed their eyes.

"How…how far are you…we?" Tobias asked.

"Six weeks," Tris answered.

"He's just a little Johnny Apple Seed," Tobias said as he rubbed his hand on her belly.

"He?" Tris asked.

"He, she, them," Tobias said.

"Let's hope for single for now," Tris said.

"You've made me so happy," Tobias said.

"And you, my adorable idiot was going to give all this up?" Tris asked, shaking her head.

"Because I wanted your happiness over my own. I couldn't bear to know I was making you miserable," Tobais said.

"You've never made me miserable, and we're not giving up on each other. Not now, not ever. But I do love you that you wanted my happiness above all else, but this, this life we have, that is my happiness. This is our happy ending." Tris said.

"No, this is just the beginning," Tobais said.

****PAGEBREAK*****

Five and a half years later, Tris studied the cake that she had baked for Tobias. It was his favorite, Dauntless Cake. Between running her clothing line and taking care of their little man, Theo, she stayed busy, but because of her own business, she could always take time off for her family. It was Christmas Eve and Tobias was outside building a snowman with little Theo. She turned and brought some hot chocolate out for the men in her life to enjoy. Their families were due in about two hours, Kathleen and Brady Eaton were thrilled to be able to spend the holidays with them. And spoil little Theo of course.

"Okay, you two, time for some warm up." Tris said as she handed them both some hot chocolate.

"Mommy, did you see our snowman?" Theo asked.

Tris smiled as she looked at the perfectly formed snowman. "It's amazing. Now why don't you come in and take a small nap before you grandparents get here." Tris said.

"Aw, Mommy," Theo said, dropping his lower lip.

"Theo, do as your Mommy says. Santa is still watching." Tobias said, reminding their son that Sant was still coming.

"Sorry, Mommy." Theo said as he went to hug her legs, before taking off into their home.

"Here's you something to warm you up," Tris said as she held out the hot chocolate.

"Hmm, I have something else in mind that will warm me up," Tobias said, as he put his hands on his wife's hips.

"Is that so?" Tris asked.

"Mmmhmm. A nice, long, hot…bath." Tobias said as he smirked.

Tris smiled at their reference to how they had met. "I think that can be arranged."

"Then let's go check on Theo, and then head upstairs." Tobias said as the two adults checked on their offspring who was in his bed, already asleep.

Tobias gave his wife a diamond necklace that night, with a matching charm bracelet with their names on it and their son's birthdate on it. And after that episode in the bathtub with Tobias, Tris gave Tobias a baby girl.

Thea Eaton.

 _ _ **The End.**__

 _ _ **(A/N-Hope you all enjoyed. Now I'm off to work on another story.)**__


End file.
